Jacob My Personal Sun
by Ekaterina2324
Summary: My version of New Moon: although Alice comes back, Edward's call doesn't interrupt Bella and Jacob. What will happen next? This is a TEAM JACOB story. Disclaimer: don't own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own, Stephenie Meyer is the Author of the Twilight series and all credit goes to her.

Start of story: New Moon, pg 412, when the phone rings… this is my version of the chapter… ENJOY a TEAM JACOB Story

_Maybe it would be easy – like holding his hand or having his arms around me. Maybe it would feel nice. Maybe it wouldn't feel like a betrayal. Besides, who was I betraying, anyway? Just myself._

_Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward me. And I was still absolutely undecided._

_The shrill ring of the phone made us both jump, but it did not break his focus._

Slowly our faces inched closer and closer and I felt my heart beat increase and my head spin. Was I ready for that or would it destroy our friendship? Or would it feel right? My eyelids fluttered shut and I felt Jacob's lips brush mine as light as a feather.

My heartbeat increased even more and my knees went weak. 'Hold me, Jake.' I thought, slinging my arms around his neck.

Jacob responded to my hug immediately. He drew breath, held me close to his swelteringly hot body and crashed his lips down on mine. It was different from Edward's kisses – really different. Jacob didn't need to be careful with me and I also didn't need to fear to be pushed away.

Without actually thinking what I was doing, I found myself responding to him when he put his tongue into my mouth.

Moaning slightly, Jacob pulled me even closer and I melted into his strong arms. I savoured the feelings of his lips and never wanted to let go. I felt like I really belonged here – in Jacob's arms, because I felt safe, happy and – well –desired. Something Edward probably wasn't familiar with. Or actually, he _did_ desire something… my _blood_.

"Bella!" I heard an anguished voice; Jacob and I broke apart, red in the face and breathing heavily.

"Didn't you hear the phone ringing?" Alice asked, looking from Jacob to me, scrutinizing us closely.

"Yes, but uhm… well… we were… uhm busy." I stammered embarrassed.

"It was Edward!" Alice said, ignoring our embarrassment. "And he wants to know if you are still alive – sometimes even _my_ visions are faulty." The sound of his name made me feel strangely depressed and a bit angry. I clutched my hands to my chest to stop the hole from ripping open again.

Jacob snorted. "No wonder, bloodsucker."

"Save your breath, mutt." Alice bristled.

"Okay calm down!" I got up, putting my hands between them. "And what did you tell him, Alice?"

"That I made a mistake and that you are alive and healthy and… moving on." Alice explained.

"Err, but Alice…" Why did she lie?

"It's fine, Bella. He wanted you to move on and so you did. You humans can do that much easier than we." Alice explained. "Though, I must admit that Edward still cares a lot for you. He didn't leave you because he wanted to you know."

"What?" I was completely nonplussed. Moved on? What was she talking about? That kiss with Jake was nothing. Or wasn't it? I could still feel Jacob's hot hands on my shoulders. 'Besides, what did Alice know? She didn't see how Edward broke up with me. It was his choice.' I thought glumly.

"But I'm warning you, Bella. Jacob is not good company – he is a werewolf, even worse, a young werewolf – they are dangerous, because they can't keep themselves under control!" Alice said with wide innocent eyes.

"I would never hurt her, leech!" Jacob spat. "Unlike you bloodsuckers!"

"_I _would never hurt Bella." Alice said outraged.

"I'm not talking about you; I'm talking about the red-haired leech!" Jacob said smugly.

"Victoria is here?" Alice asked me now completely thrown, which must be new to her.

"Yes, she is looking for me. Laurent told me that she wants to kill me, because Edward killed James. She thinks it's fair to kill a mate for a mate." I explained, an icy chill running down my back.

Alice's eyes were big. "I didn't see her here, and neither did I see Laurent. You talked to him?"

"Yes, but luckily the werewolves arrived on time. If it hadn't been for them, I would have been dead." I explained quietly and Jacob beamed. It was so easy to make him happy and I just loved to see him smile.

"But why couldn't I see that?" Alice mused. "Maybe… maybe I can't see anything when YOU are around – I can't see past werewolves, because I also didn't see you being pulled out of the water. _That's _it!"

"However, Victoria is back for Bella, but she is hard to get. She is incredibly fast and dodges us with perfection." Jacob explained. "It is very difficult for us to follow her trace, because sometimes she joins with another bl- vampire and the other trace is even stronger."

"Wait a moment!" Alice called out shocked. "You mean there is a second trace which smells stronger than Victoria's?"

"Ye-ess." Jacob rolled his eyes. "What's so hard to understand about that?"

"It means that the second trace is a newborn." Alice said quietly. "It means that she is creating other vampires – the newborns are incredibly strong and fast and deadly. No one can really control them."

My body felt like ice. And they were all after me?

Jacob massaged my shoulders. "We will take care of that."

"Hmpf." Alice said. "I have to talk to Edward and Carlisle about that." she went off, her little fingers dialling the phone number so fast I could only see a blur.

"Why is Victoria building an army?" I asked appalled.

"I don't know, Bella. I will look out for her, promise." Alice said, putting the phone to her ear. "But I can't see anything with THEM around."

"Carlise? Yes, it's me, Alice. Listen…" and she went out of the room, talking quietly so that my human ears couldn't make out her words.

"What are we going to do?" I felt some of the panic rising again.

"You should stay in La Push. We can only have everything under control there. But I first have to talk to Sam about that – he might have a better idea." Jacob shrugged.

Alice came back, her hand shaking slightly. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "Oh Bella, we are so sorry for putting you in this situation." If she could have cried, she would now have shed tears.

"Alice, it's NOT your fault, please don't think like that." I said, inhaling her scent.

"But if it weren't for Edward… and us obviously, you wouldn't be in any mortal danger." Alice said.

I was surprised. "No, don't think that! It's not your fault."

But Alice ignored me and went on ruthlessly. "Edward is grieving, he is so sorry for putting you through this. He even considers going to the Volturi to die!"

"NOOOO!" I screamed, and the panic was resurfacing stronger than ever. "He can't do that."

"He might not, if I convince him that he can repay his debts differently." Alice smirked. "I told them about our situation and Carlisle and Edward think it's only fair if we come back and fight her and her stupid army. Emmett is thrilled of course, and Jasper can train us! The wolves, however, should come to your training sessions too, if they wish to fight."

At the word 'fight', Jacob's head shot up. "Hey, that sounds like a great idea, le- Alice. I don't know, if Sam agrees though. I'll go and tell him about that."

In an instant, Jacob took off his shirt, revealing his incredible body – full of muscles of course – and ripped off his shoes and socks. "See you." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and departed at full speed.

I sighed and noticed Alice grinning at me.

"New flame, huh? I must admit, he is HOT. And I mean that literally." Alice smirked.

"Stop it." I said, my cheeks probably flushed with embarrassment.

"It's okay…" Alice said, rolling her eyes. "What a pity that he stinks of wet dog. But watch out. He's almost back by the way and can hear everything we are talking about…"

"WHAT?" I didn't hear anything and supposed my human ears were too weak to hear anybody Alice thought was 'near'. Sure enough, Jacob appeared 2 minutes later, breathing hard and grinning from ear to ear.

"Sam would like to talk to Carlisle as soon as he's back." he told Alice, his nose wrinkled in disgust, though. "When will he be back?"

"Carlisle is supposed to be working in a hospital in L.A. We have to find for a good cover story so that the whole family can move back as soon as possible." Alice said and her eyes slid out of focus. "Got it. We'll just say, Esme didn't like it there and wanted to come back."

"Brilliant!" Jacob said sarcastically. "Now, _when _will he be back?"

"Next week." Alice said and her eyes went back to normal again. "I can't see anyone hindering us. Well, that's it, Bella. I'm going back to pack my belongings and we will be here sometime next week. Probably on Thursday."

"Great." I said, feeling a leap of excitement, because I knew I would be seeing Edward again. Alice kissed my cheek and was gone, before I could even blink.

"Bella, I think, you should come to La Push with us as often as you can. At night, the pack and I will take it in turns to patrol your house." Jacob said warmly and hugged me with his strong arms.

"What about Charlie?"

"We'll take it in turns to patrol your house. At night, at least." Jacob said and I nodded in thanks, relieved.

I gladly snuggled into his chest and let the warmth of his body calm me. I was excited, scared, happy, angry, sad and relieved at the same time and I only felt whole and peaceful when I was with Jacob. How odd. I had not noticed that my feelings towards Jacob had changed so drastically. He was not only a friend I could count on; he was also the thoughtful, fun loving and always in a good mood – my personal sun.

Jacob brought my out of my reverie by clearing his throat. "Bella, when… _he _comes back,…. what are you going to do?"

I honestly didn't know. On the one hand, there was Jacob, MY Jacob, but on the other hand, there was dangerous, cold and beautiful vampire Edward. But Edward had left me, and Jacob probably never would. It was to choose between the love of my life and the one I couldn't live without.

A tough decision.

"I have no idea, but Edward left me – and you know how that made me feel, I don't want to go through all of this again." I shuddered, remembering the pain he had caused.

Jacob tried not to smile, but I could see a muscle going in his cheek.

"You won't fall back into his clutches?" he asked surprised.

I thought about it. Would I? No, definitely not.

I laughed and it felt good to laugh. "No, Jacob, I'm not going to 'fall' for him again. I'm not interested in being a vampire any more. I prefer you to cold and lifeless."

Jacob now finally grinned. "So, do you want to kiss again?"

"Hmm…" I pretended to think, my fingers on my cheek, but Jacob obviously couldn't wait for more. He slowly bent forward, took my face in his hands, and softly, tenderly pressed his lips onto mine. I reacted immediately, by slinging my arms around his neck.

Ah. Pure bliss. I didn't need to be careful with him and he certainly wasn't with me. The kiss was passionate, hard and slightly violent but saturated with love. I again felt my knees go weak and was glad that Jacob was holding me tightly.

Just when we were getting comfortable, the doorbell rang. "Ah… fuck." Jake growled. He had his hand under my shirt on my bare back and it was too comfortable to let go. Groaning, I pushed his hand away and got up from the bed.

"Hello?" I opened the door and saw Quil, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Bella. Jake is here." It wasn't a question, Quil knew that Jacob was here and there was no reason to deny that. Not, when the pack knew everything anyway – from now on, I was included in their thoughts as well. You cannot keep your love life private if your mate is a werewolf.

Jacob came downstairs and his face was glowing strangely. Wait, he had told me something about this look… No, it couldn't be… not my Jacob…

Quil and I had the same dumbfounded expression, and we knew even before he opened his mouth.

"I've imprinted!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own, Stephenie Meyer is the Author of the Twilight series and all credit goes to her.

That's what happened in Ch1:

_Jacob came downstairs and his face was glowing strangely. Wait, he had told me something about this look… No, it couldn't be… not my Jacob… Quil and I had the same dumbfounded expression, and we knew even before he opened his mouth._

"_I've imprinted!"_

On with the story:

"What?" I asked, completely thrown. "You've imprinted? When?"

I was beyond furious. How could he first kiss me and make me feel hopeful, when he actually imprinted on someone? I had finally decided to take him instead of Edward and that is what he does to me?

"Why does it bother you?" Quil asked dumbfounded.

"Why? Are you guys really that dumb?" I screeched.

"Well, yes. Bella, we do everything for our imprint. It means we are soul mates and nothing can keep us apart. We protect our imprints with our life!" Jacob said urgently.

Was that supposed to make me feel any better? You have a crappy sense of humour, Black! "Jacob, I _know_. Don't you think, it is time for you to leave my house? NOW!" I yelled.

Jacob looked hurt and disappointed and he turned for the door – only to find Quil laughing loudly.

"I- I can't b-believe i-it!" Quil said in between fits of laughter. "You two a-are hi-hilarious." he was struggling to catch his breath and he had tears in his eyes, crying with mirth.

"Bella…" he said finally, when he had caught his breath. "He imprinted on YOU, dungbrain."

Everyone was silent for a moment, except Quil, who was still gasping for breath.

I was utterly shocked and frozen in disbelief. "You – you imprinted on me?"

Jacob nodded his head yes, but didn't look at me.

"Jake – I didn't know!" I said and finally Jacob looked up, relief, written all over his face.

"Silly Bella, of course I imprinted on you." Jacob smiled and it was HIS smile, not SAM'S smile. MY Jacob smiled HIS smile.

"But why now? Why not before?"

However, it was Quil who answered again; he had probably memorized Old Quil's legends.

"Because you have finally let go. Your ties with Cullen are broken and you were finally FREE. Therefore, Jacob was finally free to imprint on you." Quil explained offhandedly.

It _did _make sense.

"Now, Jacob, down to business. Sam wants to see us and he has called a meeting." Quil informed us. "You can take Bella with you of course, since she is your imprint. Emily has already cooked dinner." Quil grinned and Jacob's eyes lit up at the prospect of food.

"Great! Let's go then." He took my hand and we went to my old truck. "This thing is so slow." Jacob moaned. "I was so glad when your father wanted to buy it."  
"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Don't say anything about the truck!"  
"I wouldn't even dare. If you remember correctly, I _built _this thing!" Jacob laughed.

Jacob, Quil and I arrived at Sam and Emily's house, where we could already smell a delicious dinner. "I'm starving." Quil exclaimed massaging his stomach and I grinned. Jacob gave me a wink, took my hand and led me inside Emily's house.

Paul, Jared and Embry were already sitting at the full table, stuffing their faces. "Sorry…" Emily smiled. "I tried to stop them, but well… you know what they are like when it comes to food."  
"Don't worry." I smiled at her too and sat down between Paul and Jacob.

"Hi Sam!" Jacob and Quil said, making me look up. "Hello brothers, Hey Bella." Sam said in his deep authoritative voice, although a light smile was gracing his lips. He probably knew what had happened with Jacob and me.

I sighed deeply and took my plate, which Emily had already loaded. "Whoa, Emily, you expect me to eat all that? Iam _not_ a werewolf. " I grinned. The boys and Emily laughed as well. "Eat as much as you can then."

"Now, Sam, you told me you wanted to talk to us!" Jacob said, already helping himself to his second salad.

"There is something that worries me." Sam said quietly and Jacob, Quil and Paul looked at him surprised. "Today, we came across an unknown trail. Jared, Embry and I were running after the bloodsucker when she took off into the water and got away. Vampires have the advantage there. However, this unknown trail is quite mysterious."

"An unknown trail? You mean in _addition _to these two vampire trails?" Paul asked excitedly.

"Yes. Although the strange trail did not smell of vampire, mind you. And it wasn't remotely human." Sam continued. "So we don't really know what it is, we don't even know if it's a friend or a foe."

"Did this trail somehow cross Victoria's? Sorry Sam, that's the name of the red-haired bloodsucker, and I don't want to get them mixed up." Jacob grinned.

"Not really. We couldn't follow this trail far enough, though, because we had to get back and see if Victoria – if this is really her name – came back." Sam explained.

"This is so exciting! A new trail!" Paul and Jared grinned at each other, obviously pleased. Sam, who hadn't expected this light-hearted behaviour, looked peeved.

"You know what this means? There are vampires out there – more than one and there is another creature. We don't know what we are dealing with. And we have to train every day. Hard!" Sam hollered. "We are six so far – and Seth seems close to joining. However, when there is more than one dangerous creature – and we aren't prepared…" Sam trailed off and Emily and I glanced at each other, both sharing the same worries.

The boys, however, didn't share Sam's concerns, to the contrary, they seemed to be rather ecstatic about that. "Cool! Fights!" Paul boomed.  
"I can't wait!" Quil grinned.

Sam obviously had enough and he demonstrated his alpha-power by waving his hand. It seemed to work because the chatter died down immediately. He nodded at Jacob who sat up straighter and smoothed his hair back.

"When I brought Bella home today, the pixie-bloodsucker –"he looked at me shiftily "okay – Alice Cullen was in Bella's living room."  
The boys looked at each other incredulously. "I thought they were gone for good?" Embry asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Alice had a vision – a faulty one – she saw me jump off the cliff and thought I had killed myself, so she came back to see if I was okay." I defended her quickly. I didn't want the pack to think badly of her.  
Loud guffaws from the majority of the boys interrupted my thoughts, except Sam, who looked stonily at me. "Why did you jump off the cliff _then_?" he asked me with his deep voice.

"Uhm… recreational purposes." I lied quickly. "Jake has promised me several times to take me cliff diving and since he rejected me today again, I thought I would try it on my own."

"Bella, not only was this reckless and childish, but you were in real danger. The red haired vampire was after you – she was in the same forest, which leads to the cliffs! You were only seconds away from her." Sam almost shouted and I hung my head in shame. It did seem rather reckless now. But Victoria was _that _near? I was so thankful for the wolves now that I scooted closer to Jake.

Sam motioned for Jake to go on who nodded quietly. "I told her about the other vampire trail and described it to her and she is absolutely sure that this is a newborn trail, which means, that the red haired leech is building an army."

Silence. It was palpable when every boy, except Sam, looked at Jake with various emotions on their faces.  
"An army?" Emily repeated hoarsely. "Why would she do that?"

"Well – we all know that she is after Bella, but why she is creating an army is beyond any explanations. Maybe, she is afraid of our pack, or maybe she thinks she can't overthrow a single human girl." Embry said thoughtfully.

"The Cullens think so too and they are sorry for putting Bella in this situation. I told the pixie-Cullen, it was okay and we could handle all that, but she insisted on calling the doctor and now they are coming here." Jacob rolled his eyes in disagreement.

"They are coming here? But that's totally out of the question. They are our enemies." Paul said angrily and I glared at him. Paul and I didn't really get along well, since I had punched him and he probably wouldn't forget that soon.

"Why don't you fight _with _them for a change? You all seem to have the same target." I cried out desperately. Paul looked at me as if I was crazy and opened his mouth to speak, but Sam cut him off.

"I think, it will come down to this anyway and it is clear to me that this is why Carlisle wants to return." Sam said thoughtfully. "Jacob, when will they be back?"

"On Thursday." Jacob growled. 

"Already?" Jared asked through gritted teeth.

"We need as much time as possible, maybe we can even train together." Sam said reasonably.

"So, let me get this straight." Quil said, sitting up straighter. "We have to fight against Victoria, her vampire army and an unknown creature?"

"We have to fight against Victoria and her army, this is correct, but we don't know anything about this creature. Maybe we have to fight against it, or maybe not. Fact is that there is something out there. But fact is also, that we have no clue what it is." Sam said, rubbing his temples.

At exactly that moment, my mobile phone rang. "That must be Charlie." I muttered to Jacob. "I haven't cooked him any dinner."

"Hello Charlie." I said, noticing how cheerful my voice actually sounded. An army of vampires was after me, but I felt whole and oddly happy, which was probably thanks to Jacob, my personal sun.

"Hello Bella." Charlie seemed preoccupied. "I'm working late today, there are two more missing people in Seattle and the police there need help."

"That's terrible." my heart sank. More missing people? Of course, the vampire army needed blood…

"Yes it is. Bella, I won't be home before nine, so don't cook anything for me. Are you at Jake's?"

"Kind of. At Emily's." I replied, my face suddenly hot, when I noticed everyone watching me.

"That's alright then. Have fun." Charlie said and the line went dead before I could even say good-bye.

"More missing people." I said to Jacob.

"The army…" Jacob said quietly.

JB/&&&JB

"Jake…" I asked trembling. We were on our way back from Emily's, where we had partied, drank and played games. It was a fun evening. Although they had first called me "the chick who runs with vampires", they had now accepted me fully into their group. I suddenly felt a bit scared – I mean, a vicious vampire was after me – who wouldn't feel scared?

"What is it?" Jacob asked in his warm voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Can you… can you stay at my place tonight?"

Jacob laughed heartily. "Are you afraid of the leeches?"

"Kind of." I said in an even voice. "I know you are patrolling, but I would feel safer if you were here with me – in your human form."

Jacob smiled at me his smile: "Sam actually expected you to ask me that."

"He did?" I wondered dully. "Am I keeping you from your patrolling duties?"

"Sam told me that I should stay with you, if you wanted me to. Imprint's advantage." Jacob grinned and my face lit up too.

"So do you actually want to stay?"

"Bella…" Jake said softly. "Why wouldn't I? You are all that I ever wanted, my imprint. I'm really happy that you asked me to stay!"

"Thanks Jake." I said happily, wrapping my arms around his large, warm torso.

"Let's go inside, before my dad sees us." I said gravely, noticing that the police cruiser was already parked in front of the house. Jake might be pleased about staying the night at my place, but Charlie wouldn't approve.

Jake and I tiptoed to the door and went inside as quietly as we could and I prayed that Charlie wouldn't wake up. We made it to my room, without any problems, when the door creaked loudly.

"Shit – Jake – hide under the bed!" I whispered frantically.

My dad usually woke up from the smallest things, maybe because he was a police officer, and sometimes, I was glad about that. And sure enough, not even a second later, the door opened and Charlie peeked in.

"Bella? I'm so glad you are back." he said sleepily. "I'm a bit worried, because of all these disappearances and the wolves…"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Why aren't you in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep, but now that you're here, I guess, I'll be able to finally get some rest." Charlie yawned. "Good night, Bella."

"Good night, dad." I was touched that he cared so much about me and listened intently if he was back in his bedroom. To my dismay, though, I heard him go to the bathroom and when he was finally in back in his bed, Jacob emerged from under the bed, grinning from ear to ear. "You need to sweep the floor under the bed. There are clouds of dust."

I giggled lightly. "Or maybe you just need to hide there more often, then there wouldn't even be any dust to begin with."

"Maybe." Jacob pulled me onto his lap and gazed into my face. "I wouldn't mind." he said quietly. My heart rate suddenly went into overdrive, when Jake's lips crashed onto mine. This kiss was even better than our first kiss. It was filled with more passion and lust and I wasn't even sure how long it lasted.  
All I knew is that I didn't want it to stop. Jacob and I lay down on the bed, still kissing deeply. Jacob embraced me even tighter to his literally hot body and we continued making out. About half an hour later – or was it half a second – or more than two nights - we broke apart.

"Can I just have some human moment?" I asked him and then I mentally smacked myself. Human moments? That was usually something I said to Edward. Jacob was almost as human as I was.

"Take your time." Jacob grinned. "Hey, but would you mind sharing your human moment? I need a toothbrush."  
"There must be one in the drawer." I said, walking quietly to the bathroom. "Here you are Jake."

When we were both in front of the mirror, brushing our teeth, I knew that I had made the right decision. With Edward, I could never enjoy a meal with friends, or brushing our teeth together and I wouldn't have told him to hide under the bed – I wouldn't have needed to.

JB/&&&JB

I woke up the next morning, sweating profusely. "Jake, wake up, I'm hot." I said groggily. Unfortunately, Jake didn't move. "Jaaaake – breakfast's ready." I said and Jake's head shot up.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Jacob, I'm trying to get out of your grasp." I grinned and Jacob and I untangled our arms and legs. Although I was only wearing a tank top and hot pants, I was really hot in Jake's embrace.

"Did you say something about breakfast?" Jacob grinned.

"I said that to get you out of bed." I sighed.

"But now you have to keep your promise." Jake smirked.

"You're right." I sighed. I would have to get used to my boyfriend eating tons. Although I never had that issue with Edward, I knew which version I preferred.

"Bella, you are a great cook." Jacob praised me when we were eating our scrambled eggs. He stuffed a slice of toast whole into his mouth and took a sip of orange juice. "You are thirty three now."

"Gee – thanks." I laughed. "What are we going to do today? It's Sunday."

"I first have to check with Sam. It will only take me a minute." Jacob gave me a quick peck on my mouth and took off his clothes. When he was only in his shorts, he ran straight out of my door and I sighed. Hopefully, Jake wouldn't need to be on patrol duty or hunt something. I really needed to see him – well, I wanted to spend every single minute with him anyway.

I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Jacob come inside and only looked up when he trailed kisses down my neck. "What happened?" I asked.

"Seth phased this morning." Jacob said quietly.

"Oh." I didn't know what to answer to that. On the one hand, no one wanted to be a werewolf, but on the other hand, they seemed to be quite happy running around and hunting vampires.

"Yeah. And well…" Jacob stopped short as if something was caught in his throat.

"What?" I urged. I didn't know how bad the news were going to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 2:

"_Seth phased this morning." Jacob said quietly. _

"_Oh." I didn't know what to answer to that. On the one hand, no one wanted to be a werewolf, but on the other hand, they seemed to be quite happy running around and hunting vampires._

"_Yeah. And well…" Jacob stopped short as if something was caught in his throat._

"_What?" I urged. I didn't know how bad the news were going to be._

On with the story:

"We've got another werewolf in our pack. Sam never thought this could happen – we thought that only the direct male descendents had the gene." Jacob sighed.

"Is there someone who is not a direct descendent?" I guessed.

"No, she IS a direct descendent."

"A girl?" I was speechless – this was new to me.

"Yes. Leah Clearwater. The elders are surprised as well, but Leah is taking her fate pretty well, although she has to run with Sam and hear his thoughts about Emily." Jacob sat down again. "Hey, I'm hungry; do you have any more of these cereals?"

I laughed and the tension was broken. "Yes, of course." I handed him the bowl. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Bikes?" Jake asked. "In the evening, Sam, Quil, Seth, Paul and I are going to follow the unknown trail; meanwhile, the others are going to patrol."

"Oh Jake." I slung my arms around him. "Do be careful!"

Jake laughed. "Sure sure."

"Yeah, let's take our bikes." I wasn't as enthusiastic as before since there was no need to hear Edward's voice any longer. Jake heard my tone and stopped in his tracks.  
"Do you want to do something else?"

"Well – there is an idea." I grinned mischievously. I stood up and kissed him passionately. Of course, Jake didn't need to be told twice. He responded by picking me up bridal style and carried me to my room.

MATURE SCENE

When we were in my room, our kisses were getting hotter and hotter. I felt my cheeks flush and moved nearer towards Jake, even though we were already skin on skin so this was almost not possible. Jake looked happy and content and he stroked my back while kissing me even deeper and more passionate. I couldn't help but moan into his lips. Jake was surprised to hear this sound from me, and carried on stroking my back, when his lips found my throat.

He laid me down and climbed on top of me, looking at me intently.  
Sighing with happiness, Jacob kissed me again, this time very softly and… lovingly?

I felt Jacob climb on top of me and the heat he was emanating. His heartbeat that was in harmony with mine. His wild dark hair. His dark deep eyes. His perfect skin and features. And when he smiled, he made me happier and all my sorrows suddenly seemed wiped off. His perfectly built body, strong arms and abs. I also liked his wooden werewolf smell. I suddenly felt happier than at the time I was with… Edward…I now knew he had never been my real love and I had only been dazzled. My real love was lying on top of me.

Moaning contently, I pulled off his trousers as well as his shirt and noticed again his perfectly toned strong body. Jake, for the first time, felt a bit insecure. After all, no girl had ever seen him like that. I smiled at him encouragingly and he seemed to feel a bit better. Smirking slightly, he pulled off my jeans.

I was surprised. Why did he suddenly move away from me? Did I do anything wrong? Then my gaze travelled downwards and I understood perfectly. "It's okay, Jake." I whispered gently. "Really?" he asked uncomfortably aware that I had spotted what he had tried not to let me see…

I sat down on the bed, beckoning Jake to come back. Jake smiled when he sat next to me and kissed me even more.

After a while, we were lying naked next to each other, kissing and stroking every part of our body, finally giving in to our lust...

END OF MATURE SCENE

Jacob and I were lying next to each other on the bed, our breathing had finally slowed down and we were dozing in each other's arms.

"It was great, Jake." I said and snuggled closer to his chest. I knew he wanted to hear this; after all, I spoke the truth.

"It was wonderful, Bella. YOU were wonderful." Jake kissed the top of my head.

"What's the time?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Jacob grinned mischievously at me but then his face fell. "Bella… did you and the bl… bloodsucker…"

"Come on, Jake. He was too afraid to hurt me, so NO we never, and YES, I'm still a virgin. Well actually, I was, until some minutes ago." I grinned.

"Phew. Lucky me. I was also a virgin, by the way. Could you tell?" Jacob asked slightly uncomfortable.

"No." I answered truthfully. "But I _knew _you were one…"

The phone rang, making Jake and me jump. "Hello?" I asked after the third ring. "Hi darling." It was Renee, my mother. Trust her to call at the most inconvenient time. "I've already tried to reach you three times! Weren't you in?"

Oh.

"We were, but we didn't hear the phone." I smiled, remembering how preoccupied Jake and I had been. Fortunately, my mother couldn't see my blush.

"Actually, I wanted to speak to Charlie. Is he at home?"

"No, he has to work." I told her, rubbing my shoulder.

"I'll call him at the station then." My mother seemed to shrug.

"No, he isn't at the station, Mum. He is in Seattle – there have been more disappearances."

"Oh, really?" My mother didn't seem to care – well she was away in sunny… somewhere… and didn't need to worry about that. "I'll call him in the evening then."

"Do that. Bye."

"Who was that?" Jake's husky voice was suddenly at my ear.

"Gosh, you scared me – don't do that again!" I said, grabbing my chest in mock shock. "For your info, it was my mum."

"Ah okay. But someone else called for me – Sam. I have to get down there again, because we are going to follow the trail." Jake said and I frowned. "I don't want you to go."

"You'll come with me, of course. You are going to stay at Emily's, while we are away. It won't take long." Jake said, not easing my anxious feeling one bit.

"But Jake… I'm scared for you. What are you going to do, if this unknown creature is an enemy?" I asked shivering when we climbed into the truck.

"Don't worry - we are five. And Sam wouldn't put us in a dangerous situation." Jacob grinned. He sounded too enthusiastic for my liking.

"Just be careful." I mumbled. I could not stand to be too long away from him. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know yet. Probably not later than ten." Jacob shrugged. Ten? What did he expect me to do all this time? It was still only six o clock p m right now.

"Ten? Where am I going to sleep then? At Emily's?"

"That's exactly Sam's wish." Jacob said and I groaned. Sure, Emily was nice and hospitable, but she was as worried as I was, when it came to the safety of our wolves. I was sure; _she _couldn't ease my tension when I was worrying for Jacob and the pack. To the contrary, she would make it even worse, because she already knew the dangerous situations, Sam and his pack were in.

"Don't worry, Bella." Jacob caressed my cheek. "It will all go well."

JB/&&&JB

Emily was a busy person to say the least. She was tidying, cleaning, cooking, baking and most of the time in a good mood. Although she was worried, she tried to hide it well and I was grateful for that.

"So Jake imprinted on you, huh?" Emily asked, serving me delicious, still warm raspberry muffins.

"Yeah." I said. "Quil told me that now I was free, Jacob could imprint on me."

"But isn't it strange in my case? Sam imprinted on me although he was with Leah at that time. Actually, I pity her. She has to run around with him and be exposed to his thoughts about me." Emily sat down next to me, a cup of tea in her hand.

"Yes, your love triangle is pretty sad, but Sam can't really do anything about it – you can't control imprinting with your will alone." I said carefully.

"Well, Sam and I have already been engaged for ages, Leah has probably already got used to it." Emily shrugged, deep in thought.

"For how long exactly?" I asked interested.

"One year and three weeks." Emily smiled.

"Wow – when is your wedding then?"

"Next month – 7th May." Emily said blushing profusely.

"Wow!" I grinned. "Do you already have a dress?" I asked politely. I wasn't into dressing up – I preferred sporty comfortable clothes, but I just had to look as if I were interested – out of politeness. Alice would be proud of me…

"Yes, but it's at my mom's house. I don't want Sam to find it before the actual wedding day." Emily explained. "Hey, do you want to be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Err… No offence, but aren't I a bit too old for that?" I asked warily.

"I would like to have a lot of bridesmaids; it was always my dream to walk down the aisle, showered in rose petals." Emily said dreamily. "And no, I'm also going to use older ones. For example, Kim, who is Jared's imprint, is also going to be one. Maybe even Leah…"

"Well… okay." I said grudgingly. "If it makes you happy…"

"Oh yes, Bella, please!" Emily laughed.

"Fine. Who is going to be the best man, then?" I asked out of interest.

"Paul!" Emily rolled her eyes. "He is Sam's best friend and trusted beta. I'm not too fond of him since he usually gets aggressive easily, but that's just Paul. All in all, he is a great guy."

We both looked at the clock on the TV. 10:30. Jacob and Sam had promised us to be back at 10:00 at the latest.

"What are they doing? Do you think they are in trouble?" I asked worriedly.

Emily was quiet. "I don't know. Sam is in contact with those who are left behind."

"Who is that?"

"Leah, Jared and Embry, but we can't reach them now as they are all in their wolf form."

I swore under my breath and crossed my arms. "It sucks being a wolf girl, doesn't it?"

Emily let out a peal of laughter. "It does, Bella, it does. But it also has its advantages."

A loud knock sounded on the door and Emily and I both jumped up. "Hello?" Emily called and opened the door. It was Leah. She looked stronger than I remembered her and her mouth was pulled down in a frown.

"Leah, how can I help you?" Emily's voice had lost all its enthusiasm.

"Sam told me to go to your place to inform you that they will be back in 15 minutes." Leah said through gritted teeth. It seemed crystal clear to me that she didn't like obeying Sam's orders, but had to follow them through – alpha's power.

"Thank you, Leah. Are they okay?" Emily asked.

"It's not my place to say." Leah said with a cruel smirk and took off, leaving Emily standing there open mouthed.

"What a complete bitch!" I hollered.

"Now now…" Emily said quietly. "Of course she is mad at us." She shook her head. "And now all we can do is wait."

JB/&&&JB

The wolves came back, paler than usual, but fortunately unhurt.

"Jacob." I flung myself into his arms, relieved that he was back safely. Jacob buried my head into his hot chest and kissed the top of my head.

"Bella… you won't believe it…" he stated tiredly and looked over towards Sam who gave Emily a quick kiss.

"What is it, Sam?" Emily asked gravely, noticing the fearful looks of the boys.

Sam looked around everyone, and his face was gaunt and his eyes stressed. One could tell that the trail they had followed must have belonged to a really dangerous creature.

"What _is _it?" Emily called out desperately.

Sam finally spoke up and his lips quivered. "We've followed the trail - which kept changing directions until we were far north and we came across a small town and followed the scent that kept becoming thicker and more unbearable. Then we saw it. The figure emerging from one of the houses. And when we looked into his eyes, we knew what he was."

Sam drew a deep shuddering breath and Emily and I looked at everyone in horror.

"Did he follow you?" I asked aghast.

"No. Luckily, he didn't see us." Jacob said hoarsely, but was silenced with a look from Sam.

"So what _is _it?" Emily repeated.

Sam's face was pale, but determined when he spoke. "A prisma."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in the last chapter:

_Sam drew a deep shuddering breath and Emily and I looked at everyone in horror._

"_Did he follow you?" I asked aghast._

"_No. Luckily, he didn't see us." Jacob said hoarsely, but was silenced with a look from Sam._

"_So what is it?" Emily repeated._

_Sam's face was pale, but determined when he spoke. "A prisma." _

On with the story

JB/&&&JB  
JB/&&&JB  
JB/&&&JB

I looked at Sam – and so did Emily –both of us clueless. "What… what is a prisma?" I asked, not understanding a word. What was this creature and how dangerous was it really?

Sam looked sharply at his pack, before replying: "There is no need to worry, as we are protectors of our land and currently they are not attacking us. We don't even know if they are planning on attacking _anyone. _Maybe they are harmless and don't want to hurt anyone."

"But what about the other poor people?" Embry cried out. "The ones that live amongst the prismas but don't know what they are?"

"We are talking about _one _prisma." Sam said seriously. "And we only have to worry about our land. Embry, you can't be everywhere, or would you like to be stationed at a war-zone?"

"Sam, I think there is a high possibility that the prisma wants to attack. Why was his trail colliding with Victoria's?" Paul asked indignantly.

"Maybe it was just a coincidence, but we will need to keep our eyes and ears open." Sam looked imploringly at Jacob. "When the Cullens are back we need to tell them." Jacob nodded reluctantly.

I looked incredulously at Emily – and she mirrored my expression. We had no idea what was going on and the talk the pack had did not enlighten us one bit.

"What is a prisma, Sam?" Emily asked for the umpteenth time.

Sam sighed wearily. "You can see it in their eyes iris is multicoloured, with different specks of light, glinting off every angle – like a prism. It is unnatural and if you know what they are, you notice the difference immediately. If you do not know what they are, you think they just have beautiful, yet strange eyes. Otherwise, they just look like normal people – people like you and me. However, their lives are cursed – they live a half-life, they have pain in every part of their body and when they die, it's pure agony for them."

Everyone shuddered and I gasped for breath.

"We found the vampire's and prisma's trails crossing, which is not only a danger for us, but also dangerous for the others. Prismas are a bit like vampires. They can change a normal human being into another prisma by either kissing someone or biting. Some powerful prismas just need to _touch_ another human to change them into a prisma."

Sam took a deep shuddering breath. "They are very powerful, incredibly strong, and fast and they know how to disguise themselves as they almost look like a normal human being except their eyes. Prismas even eat the same food and are almost like a common person. However, as I've already told you, their life is cursed and painful."

"If their lives are cursed and they suffer from pain – why do they want to change as many humans as possible into prismas?" Paul asked aghast. "And what about werewolves – can they change us too?"

Sam smiled a dark smile. "No, they can't change us, but if they change one of our family, friends or imprints, we wouldn't recognize them any more, and they wouldn't recognize us any longer. They would suffer and live a painful life. Now to your first question – they want to change as many as possible, because by changing other people, their lives become less painful and it is prolonged. Usually, a prisma lives for 14 days. If he or she hasn't created anyone during that time, they die – painfully. The more they create, the more powerful they become and the less pain they have to suffer."

I suddenly shivered. So now prismas existed as well. Not only werewolves and vampires – but prismas? What else that I didn't know of was real? Was Sam now going to tell us that Hogwarts exists as well?

Jacob put his comforting hot arms around me and pulled me closer to his chest. I relaxed immediately, feeling safe and comfortable in his embrace.

"So what are we going to do? We have to do something!" Jared said.

"We have to fight them. At least we know their goals, which are to achieve power and create as many other prismas as possible. Now, here is our problem. They usually side with vampires and then we don't stand a chance. They prefer vampires, because they think that they are similar – they can both _create _their creatures, they both more or less look like humans and they both strive to achieve power."

Sam patted his forehead with a handkerchief. "And here comes the problem. Vampires don't have a choice. If prismas decide to side with vampires, they charm them with their prisma magic and even if they don't want to, they will join the prismas."

Emily and I gasped in horror.

"If they side with Victoria's army, then we are lost, because we can only fight against _one _species at a time – _either _a vampire _or _a prisma." Sam sighed.

"Look…" Quil said suddenly. "I know this sounds really bad, but we don't even know for sure if the prismas are part of Victoria's army. We only know that they really exist. Maybe they are a friendly bunch of people."

"Maybe…" Sam said, but he sounded doubtful. "It's just important that we keep our eyes and ears open and on red alert. No vampire and no prisma are going to cross our boundaries. And don't worry – we've got everything under control."

The boys all nodded in agreement and Jacob clapped me on my back. "Let's go then." he whispered into my ear.

"Am I going to stay at your place?" I asked hopefully. I didn't feel like sleeping at home alone tonight – not with all these terrifying news.

"Of course." Jacob laughed his laugh I loved so much. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my trunk. "I'm going to drive." he said, easily placing me on the passenger seat and sitting down next to me, keys in hand and a grin on his face.

"How can you be so light-hearted?" I asked him disbelievingly.

Jacob started the engine and looked at me sceptically. "You aren't really afraid of those prismas, are you? Sam is known for his theatrical antics. I saw the prisma-boy - he isn't even half my size. Okay okay, they are pretty powerful, but who cares? If you ask me, the boy didn't mean any harm."

I sighed. "I just hope you are right."

"I usually am." Jacob smirked. "But don't worry, I will protect you – the whole pack will protect you."

I gave in and smiled too. There was really no need to worry when my Jacob was near. "Okay, you are usually right."

JB/&&&JB  
JB/&&&JB  
JB/&&&JB

"Come on Jacob, I'm really tired. Why do you have to take a shower now?" I asked doubtfully. Jacob's bed awaited us, warm and comfortable and I couldn't wait to be in Jacob's warm arms, so why did he need to shower?

"I was running around in the forest, Bella, of course, I need to shower. BUT, you'll come with me anyway." Jacob grinned.

"What?" I yelped. "Hey!" Jacob picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. "Noooo…"

"Sssssh, or you're going to wake Billy." Jacob shushed me. "And now, we are going to have some fun in the shower. You need to relax after such a stressful evening." Jacob crooned. He started to massage my bare shoulders and I gradually relaxed. Suddenly, Jacob stopped and whispered sensually into my ear, his hot breath making me shiver from pleasure. "See you in 20 seconds. In the shower. Naked."

"Yes, sir." I said playfully serious and took off my clothes. Jacob and I were going to have some fun. The bed could wait.

JB/&&&JB  
JB/&&&JB  
JB/&&&JB

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring"

Jacob stirred and I groaned.

""

Jacob swore under his breath and I snuggled my head under the pillow – which happened to be Jake's chest.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring"

Jake growled and got up. "It's like in the middle of the night… what? Six o clock already..."

"We have to get up anyway – we need to go to school." I yawned. School. Yeah, I really wanted to go there all alone when the prismas and Victoria's army were on the loose.

"But not before 7:30." Jake shook his head and picked up the receiver.

"Yes?" he asked harshly. Trust Jake not to be a morning person.

I quickly got dressed and saw that Jake's forehead was wrinkled in confusion and concentration. "What? Now? Why so early?" Jake barked into the receiver.

Smiling to myself, I stepped in front of the mirror and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. "Screw school!" I heard Jake holler into the phone.

"Jake, calm down, you're going to have a heart attack." I chided lightly when I added the finishing touches to my make-up. Jacob slammed down the receiver and started breathing heavily. To my dismay, I noticed that he was shivering violently. 'No, please don't phase, Jake.' I thought uneasily.

"Come on, Bella, I'll drive you to school." Jacob said finally, when his breathing was back to normal.

'What no breakfast? That isn't my Jacob.' I thought and was clearly worried. Something bad and it had to do with that phone call.

JB/&&&JB  
JB/&&&JB  
JB/&&&JB

"What's the matter?" I asked him when we were finally in the car. I knew, _he _would answer me – he was not like Edward, always trying to keep the worst from me. And I preferred to know the truth, instead of being clueless.

"Sam called this morning – he has some visitors who want to see us before school. Quil, Embry and I have to go to school afterwards – and so do Leah and Seth – and Sam insisted on meeting up NOW instead of during school." Jacob sighed.

"What kind of visitors?" I asked, but understood at the same time. The Cullens. _Edward. _Who else? They said they would be back on Thursday. I clutched at my chest automatically, as if it were about to rip open again. To my surprise though, I remained intact. Jacob's presence was probably the reason that I was still alive.

"The bloodsuckers." Jacob said predictably. "The doctor wants to talk to us now – because his … well two of them… have to go to school as well."

"Ah… okay." I muttered under my breath. "And why can't I be with you at the meeting?"

"Because Sam only needs us wolves. Emily won't be there either." Jacob explained.

"But I want to know what's going on!" I pouted.

"I will explain everything when I pick you up from school today, okay?" Jacob smiled.

"Okay." I couldn't resist Jacob's smile anyway. "You can let me out here." I pointed to the bakery. "I need breakfast before school."

"Alright. Hey, and get me a bagel and a muffin. Oh and a yoghurt." Jacob grinned and handed me a tenner. "That should be enough." He kissed me lovingly. When we broke apart, Jacob jerked his head in the direction of the bakery. "Be sure to be back soon – don't wanna keep Sam and the others waiting."

"Sure sure." I smiled and kissed Jacob on his full lips again.

JB/&&&JB  
JB/&&&JB  
JB/&&&JB

English dragged by. I couldn't wait to see Alice again, although I didn't know about Edward. On the one hand, I was very excited – but I wondered how awkward our first meeting would be. And a small part of me wondered, if I was already over him.

It was a relief when the bell finally rang. Actually, I didn't feel like eating lunch, so I thought I'd just grab a soda, before going to my biology class. If Edward wasn't at lunch, he was probably in biology – sitting next to me. My hands where shaking when I gathered my books together and shoved them into my bag. "Hey Bella." A smiling face appeared only inches from mine.

Mike.

"Hey Mike." I replied, forcing a smile on my face. What did he want now? I hope, he is not going to ask me out again. Mike hesitantly looked at the door where one of his friends was waiting and he waved him away with his hand. "Uhm… I wonder if we could switch shifts?" he asked, his eyes downcast. Which shifts? As a long as it doesn't limit the time I could spend in La Push with my Jacob and the pack.

"When?" I asked warily.

"I'm going out with… well with someone in three weeks. If you could take over on that Friday in three weeks, I would cover your Saturday shift the following day." he grinned.

"I don't think it would be a problem." I shrugged. It would be even better, so that I could spend the whole weekend in La Push. "Just remind me again." I grinned.

"Sure, I will." Mike smiled in thanks and I followed him out the door, my excitement mounting. However, I didn't want to appear to eager to see them again, so I thought I'd just strike up a casual conversation and walk into the cafeteria with Mike, playing cool.

"So Mike, who is your date then?" I asked.

"Her name is Silvana." he replied, a dreamy expression on his face.

"I don't think I know her – where is she from? What does she look like? Where did you get to know her? Details please!" I smirked, turning into the cafeteria, deliberately not looking around, but looking at Mike, waiting for his answer.

At that, Mike let out a loud laugh. "I got to know her last weekend when I went shopping for groceries. She is from Port Angeles and has long blonde hair and mesmerizing eyes." Mike grinned. "Unlike any girl I've met so far, her eyes are beautiful yet strange."

Strange? Oh no, does he mean what I think he means?  
"What do her eyes look like exactly?" I asked, keeping it friendly, though my nerves were bursting from strain. I didn't think I could avoid looking at the corner where they usually sat that long, but obviously I could.

"Yes, beautiful but strange. It's as if light is reflected on every particle of her eye, it's almost glittering. And the various spectres…"

I've heard enough. And I knew _exactly _what Mike was talking about. Shit. Double shit.

He couldn't go out with a prisma, could he? Did this Silvana mean any harm or was she really just going on a date like a normal human?

Mike was babbling on and I chanced a glance at the table – and my heart almost stopped. They weren't there. I took a soda and found I could breathe freely again. Where were they? Were they still at the meeting with the wolves and did they have bad news? Immediately I was worried for Jacob.

Taking deep calming breaths, I sat down at our usual table.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Mike asked me, pointing at my soda.

"No… not hungry." I slumped down in my chair, disappointed.

JB/&&&JB  
JB/&&&JB  
JB/&&&JB

**JPOV:  
**(thoughts of wolves in italics)

_Quil: Where are we meeting them?_

_Sam: Right at the border line. _

_Seth: Shouldn't we change into humans? If Carlisle really wants to talk to us –_

_Sam: NO. And even if I decide to change back, you are to stay wolves until I order you to phase!_

_Jacob: But Sam, what about attacks? _

_Sam: They are not going to attack us and if they were, we would be stronger anyway. So it wouldn't be wise for them to attack us._

We fell silent for a while until we reached the border. I could already smell the awful sickly sweet vampire poison and it made my nose sting and my eyes water. Eeeew. Gross. How did Bella stand the reek?

"Good morning, Sam." Carlisle greeted politely. Half a pace behind him, his whole coven stood, watching us warily.

Sam moved forward and Paul was half a pace behind him.

_Sam: I'm not prepared to talk to you in my human form._

Edward sighed. "He doesn't want to talk to you in his human form so he needs me as their translator.

_Quil: WHAT? _

_Jacob: He can read our thoughts, Quil. Handy, huh?_

"Sam, Alice already filled us in about the current situation with Victoria, she is building an army and we need to fight her. Newborns are incredibly strong and unpredictable. It's your choice if you want to help us or not." Carlisle said, looking at the wolf-Sam.

_Paul: He can't seriously think that we would miss a chance to fight bloodsuckers?_

_Sam: I totally agree with you._

"They want to fight." Edward said evenly.

_Paul: Stay out of my head, leech!_

"I can't help it, if you are shouting out your thoughts, Paul." Edward answered smoothly.

"We would appreciate your help very much." Carlisle said, though I noted his relieved tone. "However, if we want to win this fight, we need to learn how to fight. I don't know how much more time we have – Alice will keep track of things – but we have to train hard. My son Jasper-" he pointed to the blonde haired, lean young man with scars all over his body "-fought battles and knows a lot. He could teach us – prepare us for the big fight."

_Quil: Big fight? Sounds fabulous._

_Sam: When are we going to start training?_

"I would suggest right now." Carlisle said. "Though if you have other plans –"

_Sam: No, now is fine. I don't think my pack minds very much, if they don't go to school today. _

_Quil: Nope. Not really. _

To my astonishment, Sam had suddenly changed into his human form.

"Carlisle, I think, I need to explain something and you need to hear it on my first hand account. Yesterday we followed a strange trail that collided with Victoria's. We investigated it and found out that it was … a prisma." Sam said.

Everyone, except Carlisle, looked confused. "A prisma?" Carlisle said and his face was whiter than usual.

"What's a prisma?" the pixie asked.

"It's a creature that is strong, dangerous, and can charm vampires into obeying them, Alice." Edward answered her. He had probably read Carlisle's and our thoughts.

"Charm vampires?" Alice asked aghast.

"They have certain magical abilities that can charm us. Normally, we can't resist it – which is a pity. If they are with Victoria…." Edward didn't end his sentence.

"What do they look like?" the big bulky one asked.

"Like normal people. Just their eyes are different – like prisms. That's why they are called prismas." Carlisle explained matter of factly. "Besides, their life is cursed and they suffer from severe pains, so their goals are to achieve power and change as many humans as possible. The more they change, the longer they live and the less they suffer."

He sighed. "Thank you for telling me all this, Sam. We might even need to be prepared to fight prismas."

"Have you ever fought prismas?" Sam asked Jasper.

"Unfortunately, not. I've never even heard of prismas before." Jasper explained. "But I can show you how to fight, vampires. Are you in?"

"Of course." Sam answered.

"I would advise you to change back into your wolf form." Jasper said and Sam phased back immediately.

"Now, let the training begin!" the big bulky one called out.

_Quil: Yeah fight!_

JB/&&&JB  
JB/&&&JB  
JB/&&&JB

**Bella POV:**

"Jake." Jacob was waiting for me in the parking lot and boy did he look hot. His short hair was spiked up with gel – and it looked almost as if it were wet. He was wearing his ripped jeans, biker boots, and a t-shirt that showed all his muscles.

I almost ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Jake snuggled his nose into my hair and inhaled deeply. "I missed you Bella." He laughed my favourite throaty laugh and bent down to kiss me lovingly. Oh, and I missed his kisses. I found myself melting into his arms contently.

"I was so worried about you." I confessed finally.

"Why would you be worried about me?"

"The Cullens didn't come to school, so I thought your meeting didn't go well." I said in a small and slightly guilty voice. Would he notice that I had been looking for the Cullens? I went to the passenger side and climbed in. In my mind, I compared him to Edward, who _always _opened the door for me. However, I quickly pushed that thought away.

"The meeting did go okay." Jake said grumpily. "The pixie bloodsucker and _he_ will be back in school on Monday. Apparently, they still need to arrange a few things or it would look suspicious." By Jacob's tone, I knew that he couldn't care less. "Besides, we learned how to fight today. The Cullen doctor… okay, Carlisle… thought it would be better if we started training immediately, so instead of school, we had a hard training session with the bloodsuckers. And mind you, we learned a lot."

"That's good then." I nodded appreciatively. "Did you tell them about the prismas?"

"Yes. Carlisle seems to be worried." Jacob said, rubbing his forehead when he noticed me looking at him expectantly.

"What? Anything you need to tell me?" he asked with a frown.

"Well – yes. Do you remember Mike?" I didn't dare look at him.

"Mike? No. Who's that?"

"Of course, you know him." I cringed, remembering our cinema date, where Mike had the stomach flu and Jacob phased for the first time. "When we went to the cinema together – you, me and Mike. You called him a joker who had a weak stomach." I smiled lightly.

"Yes!" Jacob laughed so loud that the whole car vibrated. "What a marshmallow! And though whole film was sooo fake."

"Yeah, but apart from that, you remember now, who he is, right?"

"Of course. The one who _still _has a crush on you." Jacob growled.

"I'm not sure about that anymore, because today he told me that someone had asked him on a date."

"Good for him." Jacob couldn't help keeping the smile off his face.

"I don't know. He described the girl to me and it sounded exactly like a prisma." I said sourly.

Jacob fell deadly quiet and his face suddenly became as white as mine. "You… you sure?"

"Yes, very. The way, he described her eyes… and he told me, she was from Port Angeles and her name was Silvana or something like that." I told him.

"Well, that fits. The doctor said that they never keep their usual names, but change them into more interesting names. Port Angeles? And a she? That means, more of them are around." Jacob rubbed his forehead.

"But can we let Mike on that date?"

"No! Definitely not. Because she could change him… and he is in your school… I can't think about that, it makes me sick." Jacob said darkly.

"How long does it take for the change to take effect?" I asked fearfully. "Maybe, she already changed him into a prisma."

"You would have noticed. It takes three hours. At the beginning, they don't notice anything, and the others don't either, but after three hours, they are all of a sudden a prisma and can't think of anything else than to attack others." Jacob sighed. "Okay, we are here. What do you want to do?"

"I think we should talk to Sam and tell him about Mike." I said. Today was one of the few days with sunny weather and I desperately wanted to go to the beach. "And afterwards, we'll go to the beach, okay?" I grinned.

"Sure sure." Jacob gave me a kiss and led me to Sam's house with his arm around me.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews plz :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in the last chapter:

"_How long does it take for the change to take effect?" I asked fearfully. "Maybe, she already changed him into a prisma."_

"_You would have noticed. It takes three hours. At the beginning, they don't notice anything, and the others don't either, but after three hours, they are all of a sudden a prisma and can't think of anything else than to attack others." Jacob sighed. "Okay, we are here. What do you want to do?"_

"_I think we should talk to Sam and tell him about Mike." I said. Today was one of the few days with sunny weather and I desperately wanted to go to the beach. "And afterwards, we'll go to the beach, okay?" I grinned._

"_Sure sure." Jacob gave me a kiss, and led me to Sam's house with his arm around me._

On with the story:

JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB

When we were finished with our new information on the prismas, Sam and Emily were sitting on their new sofa, both of them stock-still and pale. After several silent minutes, Sam got up and started pacing.

"Obviously, there is more than one prisma, as the one we followed was a boy and the other one is a girl." Sam said thoughtfully. "And it seems as if this girl isn't a very powerful one or she would have already changed Mike into another prisma by touching him. I suspect, she invited him on this date, because she has to _kiss _him."

"Maybe it's only one but they can disguise themselves?" I suggested hopefully, but to my disappointment, Sam shook his head.

"No, Carlisle told us that they cannot do that, which makes me wonder if we should take more precautions." Sam stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Alice promised us that she is going to look into the future when Victoria's army is coming here for the fight. Can she also see the prismas?" I asked interested.

"No, she can't – she can only see vampires and humans." It surprised me that Jacob was the one who answered. "She can see humans, because she was one of them and she can see vampires because she is one. However, she has never been a prisma or a werewolf – that's why she can't see us or the prismas."

Everything was getting more and more confusing. Who were these prismas and were they good or bad?

"Sam, what am I going to do with Mike?" I asked worriedly.

"That's a good question – try to keep him away from this girl." Sam answered easily.

"But how?" I wondered.

To my horror, Sam and Jacob looked at each other uneasily. "Isn't that the guy who went to the cinema with Jacob and you? The one who had to vomit after the movie?"

"How… how do you know?" Then it dawned on me. Of course. The wolves can hear each other's thoughts and Jake was probably laughing about poor Mike. He still seemed to think that Mike was sick because of the movie, and for some reason I had to defend him. "Mike didn't vomit because of the movie – he had stomach flu."

"Whatever. Well, can't you think of one thing that might keep him away?" Sam looked at me imploringly.

Yes, I could. Mike obviously still seemed interested in me.  
"Are you suggesting that I…" I couldn't speak further.

"Yes. If Jacob is okay with that, you have to go on a fake date with him, if you want to keep him away from her. Or you have to do something else – land him in hospital or kidnap him or whatever." Sam said and Jacob and I stared.

"No way!" Jacob hollered. "She is not going on a date with that joker!"

"I couldn't do that." I agreed. "Mike would get the wrong idea anyway."

"Then, it's up to you to find a solution." Sam said in an awful final sort of way. "Now Mike will be your responsibility, Bella and Jacob. It's your job to not let him be turned into a prisma."

JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB

Jacob and I were enjoying the sunshine on the beach in La Push, walking hand in hand through the sand.

"I love it here with you." I said happily, turning around and falling into Jacob's arms.

"I love it here too – because I'm with you." Jake said and kissed me softly. "And… I love you, Bella."

I blushed furiously and my heart started hammering wildly. "I love you too, Jake." I said honestly. "You couldn't have imprinted on anyone else. It would have broken my heart."

Sighing happily, Jacob picked me up and twirled me around. "It would have broken mine as well. And when you see … _him _again… please think who is better for you."

"I don't have to think." I rolled my eyes jokingly. "I know to who I belong… to my favourite wolf."

Jacob sighed contently and after a kiss, his face fell. "What are we going to do about Mike?"

"Ohhh, I don't want to think about him at the moment. Don't spoil our afternoon!" I chided jokingly. "Besides, his date is in three weeks, so we still have some time."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" Jacob had his twinkle in his eye and I knew exactly what he meant.

"I can think of something." I said suggestively and winked at him.

JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB

Today was Friday and Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben and I walked to the cafeteria in a group. I briefly wondered if I could get Mike to go out with Jessica instead of Silvana, but at that moment, I spotted _them_. Alice and Edward were sitting at their usual table and looking my way.

My heart nearly stopped. Edward was as good looking as ever and what shocked me most was that he had not changed one bit. Except that, he looked even more beautiful than in my dreams. My hands suddenly went sweaty and I wasn't hungry anymore. Why were they here now? Didn't Jacob say, they would be back on Monday? My mind was whirling and I couldn't concentrate.

Luckily, Alice broke our embarrassment. She danced to our group and hugged me fiercely. "Hey Bella." her voice was so beautiful and it was suddenly clear to me how much I missed her.

"Hey Alice." I smiled, blushing furiously. "Come and sit with us!" she exclaimed, already towing me towards their table on my arm.

"I first have to get something to eat." I laughed.

"Nonsense. You can have our food." Alice impatiently tugged my arm.

"Okay, see you later, guys." I said to the others who all looked disgruntled at the Cullens and I followed Alice to their table.

Edward.

Edward.

Edward.

No, I couldn't face him. What would he say?  
To my surprise, Edward was smiling at me.  
"Bella, it's so good to see you." he said in a friendly voice, drawing out a chair for me.

"Thank you." I replied flattered. "What's with all this food? Still keeping up pretences?"

"Of course." Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"But it's such a waste!" I glanced at the full trays.

"No one ever noticed." Edward waved it away. "I can read their thoughts. They think we are as human as them, albeit a little strange."

"_I _noticed." I pointed out.

"Enough with that chit chat." Alice exclaimed. "We need to discuss something important."

I put down my fork and looked at her expectantly.

"Sam has already informed us about everything – so we know what's going on." Alice began, but I interrupted her.

"Has Sam already told you about the news? That there is obviously more than one prisma?" I asked.

Edward shook his head. "No, not yet, but I already know that a prisma has asked Mike out." he looked at the blonde haired in pity; "He is totally clueless and we have to prevent him from being kissed or bitten."

I nodded in agreement. "But how?"  
It was surprisingly easy to talk to Edward. My old feelings didn't resurface and I also kept a cool head in front of him – something I thought I couldn't achieve at all. He didn't dazzle me any longer and for that I was grateful.

Edward scratched his nose. "Well – I wouldn't particularly like that, but he is still interested in you. Maybe you could ask him out on a fake date."

"That's what Sam suggested." I conceded. "But I don't really like it, and neither does Jacob."

At the mention of Jacob, Edward's head shot up and he frowned.  
"So, is the werewolf really your new boyfriend?"

"Yes." I said defiantly. What did he want now? 'It's too late Edward.' I thought angrily.

"I don't like it, Bella. Werewolves are violent, unstable creatures, especially young ones like Jacob. Did you see Emily – Sam's fiancée? Half her face is scarred and it was Sam her fiancé, who bit her. Do you think he will ever forgive himself? No, never. And Emily was lucky…" Edward said thoughtfully.

I didn't like the way, Edward was talking about the werewolves and especially about Jacob. I knew, Jacob wouldn't hurt me. "Look, Edward, I know Jake would never hurt me and I feel safe with him. Besides, do you think, it's very safe to go out with vampires?"

Alice laughed at that, her laugh tinkling like a bell. "Bella is right, you know. AND you told her to move on, that's what she did."

Edward slumped in his chair for a second, before sitting upright again. "Yes, Bella, well, you did what humans normally do – they move on."

"Edward YOU told me to move on and you told me you didn't want me anymore." I said incredulously.

"I lied, Bella. I ran away, because I wanted to protect you and when Jasper attacked you, I couldn't even think of putting you in that danger any longer and my only solution was to stay away from you. How I did that, I don't know. Fact is that I always loved you like no one else and I still do. Bella, can you give me a second chance?" Edward asked, his face bending down to mine.

How often did I dream that would happen? And how often have I cried myself to sleep when I found out it was only a dream? I sighed. It wasn't easy. I had Jacob, yes, and I promised him I would always be with him, and that Edward wouldn't have any effect on me. Although, it was easier said than done.

"Edward…" I said softly. "Do you know that Jacob imprinted on me?"

"Yes, I do." Edward said quietly. "And do you feel the same way about him?"

I looked straight into his golden eyes. "Yes, I do." I answered honestly. Hopefully, Edward could cope with that.

Edward looked resignedly onto the table. "I know."

We looked at each other and although I saw rejection, he gave me a warm smile and interlaced his fingers with mine. "We'll work it out, don't worry, Bella. The prismas won't hurt you and neither will Victoria's army."

Suddenly my throat constricted and I felt tears well up. Edward was still so kind to me although I had let him down?

We both looked at Alice, who looked strange. Her face was slack and whiter than usual and her eyes were glassy and staring into space.  
Is that the sign of a vision?  
Edward's face was unreadable and his lips were pursed. I had no idea what Alice was seeing, though Edward obviously had.

Alice snapped back to reality and looked at us with wide eyes. "Four days… Victoria and her army are coming in four days." She slumped back down on her chair. "We have to train hard, every day and night."

JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB

"Four days?" Sam looked at Alice warily. "Is that enough time to prepare us all, train us all up?"

The wolves and the vampires were training in the clearing, and I was huddled in a warm coat and Emily was sitting next to me. She was watching the fight with great apprehension and hurt in her eyes. Although Sam and the others told her that they were looking forward to the fight, she was still nervous and so was I. Jacob and Jasper were now fighting against each other and I couldn't look. It was too painful to imagine Jacob being hurt.

"What am I going to do during the fight?" I asked Edward who sat down next to me.

"You are going to be with me and Seth."

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because you need one vampire and one werewolf to be with you – we can't leave you anywhere unprotected." Edward said and I nodded. It did make sense.

"And why you?"

Edward smirked. "Because I was your boyfriend and I know what's best for you." I sighed. He was still his usual possessive self; even now, although we weren't together anymore.

"And why Seth and not Jacob?"

"Because Jacob wants to fight and so the youngest member has to guard you." Edward explained and I looked at Seth who was watching the fight with rapt attention. Poor Seth. He obviously wanted to join his brothers.

"So what's the plan, Edward?"

Edward smiled at me with his crooked smile, and his eyes twinkling merrily. "We are going to lead a false trail to the battle field – we are going to mislead Victoria's army and the prismas. Meanwhile, someone, probably your Jacob is going to carry you to the hide-out place where Seth and I are going to wait."

"Hmmm…" I said thoughtfully. This plan could go wrong, but on the other hand, I didn't have a better suggestion.  
"And what if they follow the right trail to where we are – you, Seth and I?"

"They won't do that, because the werewolves' smell is so disgusting for us and it overpowers your smell. But if by a small chance, they do, they would have to face us – me and Seth." Edward explained.

I suddenly noticed a pair of strong warm arms around me. "Jacob." I spun around happily. He seemed to be unharmed and smiled. From the corner of my eyes, I saw that Edward was watching us critically and he seemed to be sad.

"Ready to go?" Jacob asked huskily, kissing the top of my head.

"Are we already leaving?"

"Carlisle decided that it was enough training for today." Jacob shrugged. "And I thought we could spend some time in La Push before going out tonight."

Uhm… were we going out tonight?

"Yeah, okay. Jake, what are we going to do tonight?" I grinned.

"I'm not telling – it's going to be a surprise. I decided that I would take you out on a real date, since we haven't done that yet." Jacob smiled mischievously, but Edward snorted.

"You've never taken her out on a real date? Pathetic, mutt." Edward sneered.

"Come on, don't fight." I pleaded when Jacob looked murderously at Edward.

"Have _you _ever taken her out on a real date? Oh no, sorry, I forgot. Bloodsuckers don't go to restaurants." Jacob spat.

"Please…" I muttered, but I knew it was fruitless. Edward stood up so fast I only saw a blur.

"As a matter of fact I have. When I _rescued _her from a couple of psychopaths in Port Angeles, we went to a restaurant afterwards." Edward smirked, leaving Jacob speechless for a second. But only for a second.

"You weren't together then, so it doesn't count." Jacob snorted. "Whatever… Bella, are you ready to go?"

"Okay… see you then." I smiled at Emily and gave Edward a hard stare.

Edward, though wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Jacob murderously.  
Couldn't he just accept that I did exactly what he told me to do? I found myself someone new. Someone _better_.

JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB

"But Jake, aren't you afraid of the prismas?" I asked as I stared out of the windshield. We had been at a great restaurant in Port Angeles – one I didn't know existed. It was at a five-star hotel with leather armchairs, dimmed lights and noble guests. Why Jacob chose to go to such a restaurant was beyond me. And since when did he have so much money? Our meal must have cost him hundreds. Since everyone was dressed nobly, I was happy that I had put on the only dress I had, as well as my only high heels.

"Nope, I'm not." Jake grinned. "And you shouldn't be afraid either, because I'm with you." We were driving up to another part of Port Angeles to a destination I didn't know as Jake had wanted to keep it a surprise until the last minute.

I let that sink in. Actually, he was right. There was nothing to be afraid of when Jake was with me. Besides, the big fight was only in four days, so Victoria couldn't be near us. Could she?

"By the way, you look really beautiful – I like your dress and I like it when your hair is up!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Thanks." I mumbled self-consciously. It had taken me 20 minutes to do my hair and my whole supply of hair clips and tons of hairspray. It _so _wasn't me, but I was glad Jake liked my effort. It was our first REAL date, after all.

"Are we almost there?" I saw that we had already left Port Angeles, so it couldn't be long.

"Yes, just three more minutes." Jake grinned.

"It's not in Port Angeles – wherever we're going?" I asked surprised.

"No." Jake smirked. "But you'll like it."

As soon as we arrived, I had to admit: I really _really _liked it, because Jake took me to an amusement park and I've always loved them. The atmosphere, the music, the rides and especially the cotton candy.  
"Jake…" I said astounded, when we entered the park where loud music and hundreds of people were milling around. I deeply breathed in the smell of cotton candy and peanuts.

"Do you like it?" he asked self-consciously.

"I _love _it! This is great." I smiled and kissed him deeply. Jacob immediately responded to my kiss and took me in his muscular arms.

"I'm glad..." Jake whispered into my ear and his hot breath made all my hairs stand up in pleasure. "Now, where do you want to go? My treat by the way."

Of course, Jacob wanted to pay – he was _so _like Edward in that respect, but I couldn't let him pay everything. It just wasn't me.  
"Jake, you don't have to pay for everything." I said blushing. "You've already paid for the restaurant and that must have cost you hundreds."

"Nonsense. Besides, you are worth it. I've waited for such a long time to go on a date with you, therefore I wanted our first real date to be perfect." Jacob laughed and put his arm around me. "I'll pay for everything today and don't you say a word, okay?"

"Okay." I grumbled. There was no point in arguing with him anyway. "In that case, I would like to have some cotton candy first."

"As my lady wishes." Jacob walked with me to the stand, while his hot arm was still around me and I relaxed. It was such a fun evening. I doubted if Edward would ever have taken me to an amusement park. With Edward everything was serious and dangerous and I was BREAKABLE. Why did I compare Jacob and Edward? They were totally different and I knew exactly which one I preferred.

I shot a glance at my boyfriend lovingly and he smiled back at me. It was so easy and relaxed with Jake and I could laugh with him – with Edward you couldn't really laugh or have fun. I was lost in my thoughts when Jacob suddenly stopped walking and suddenly he sniffed the air, frowning.

"Oh…" he whispered.

"What is it?" I suddenly started to panic.

**A/N: What did Jake smell?**

1.) Victoria and her army

2.) A prisma

3.) Another vampire

4.) One of the Culllens

5.) Something else

Reviews please :)

I hope you liked it…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in the last chapter:

_I shot a glance at my boyfriend lovingly and he smiled back at me. It was so easy and relaxed with Jake and I could laugh with him – with Edward you couldn't really laugh or have fun. I was lost in my thoughts when Jacob suddenly stopped walking and suddenly he sniffed the air, frowning._

"_Oh…" he whispered._

"_What is it?" I suddenly started to panic._

On with the story:

"Attack or get her out of here?" Jake muttered to himself. "Alright. Get her out."

"What?" I looked at him, my face whiter than usual. "Jake, answer me, what is it?"

"A prisma." Jake said through clenched teeth. "I can't attack here, not with all these people around. Besides, I don't know how friendly and powerful this one is. So, I'm getting you out."

However, my curiosity was stronger than my fear. "Which one is the prisma?" I asked him curiously.

"That's not important! I want to get you out of here alive and still human!" Jacob started shivering violently and I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him shaking. When his tremors had finally died down, I decided to risk it again.

"Jake… I know you care for my safety, but this prisma isn't very powerful, or all the others in this amusement park would already be prismas and you'd smell that. Therefore, it means this prisma would have to bite or kiss me in order to change me and I know you're not going to let anyone near me anyway. Come one, I really need to look – I need to know what a prisma looks like in order not to get them mixed up with humans and this would be very dangerous." I tried to appeal to Jake's logical side, which – surprisingly – helped.

"Fine…" Jake grumbled. "But don't you touch this one, ok?"

"Promise." I said with a hint of excitement in my voice.

"And I will need to give you a subtle hint, because their hearing is as good as ours. Let's say, I will say: 'Look at his t-shirt.' and then you know that it's him." Jacob informed me and I nodded. How exciting that was!

We walked to a tent where a cluster of people was queuing up for shooting at balloons and winning junk items. Jacob scrutinized everyone intently, when his eyes finally landed on the guy, who was handing out the guns.

"Wow, can you see his t-shirt?" Jacob asked and his voice full of awe. For a moment, I was completely thrown. Either, Jake was a really good actor, or he _really_ liked the t-shirt – he sounded extremely convincing.

I looked at the young man. He had very short brown hair, almost as short as Quil's, his skin was medium dark, although not as dark as Jacob's, and he was wearing a tight white t-shirt with silver arrows on the front, displaying all his muscles.

Earning a sharp punch from Jacob, I turned to look at his eyes. And I started.

I had never seen such a thing in my life. I supposed, it could be described as beautiful.

His eyes were green – no blue – no brown – no grey… I couldn't decide. The light was dancing in his eyes, reflecting all the different colours and lights… like… like a prisma. It was mesmerizing to watch and I couldn't tear my gaze away from him.

Suddenly, I gasped.

He was looking directly at me.

And I was entranced. Immediately.

Jacob's voice seemed to come from far away when it jerked me awake. "Bella! Bella!"

"Yes?" with difficulty, I focused my attention back on my boyfriend, finally looking away from the prisma.

"We need to leave." Jacob said so determinedly, that I didn't even try to persuade him. Without looking back at the prisma, we left the amusement park earlier than planned.

JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB

When we were in the car, I couldn't wait any longer. "This was the prisma then?"

"Yes." Jake's voice was furious. "And I can't believe you let it dazzle you!"

"I… I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't do it on purpose… It didn't… didn't mean anything." I stuttered embarrassed. "I mean, I only noticed his strange eyes."

"I know that it didn't mean anything." Jake was still angry. "The problem is that you let him dazzle you which means you are as prone as most of the other people to get into the claws of the prismas. And you even knew beforehand that it was dangerous!"

I hung my head in shame. "He didn't entrance me!"

"He only looked at you and you were already under his spell! You couldn't tear your eyes away from him. Do you know that you are easy prey for the prismas? It's not hard work for them to overpower you. You would even go willingly with them!" Jake almost exploded.

"No, I wouldn't – I would never. Jake, you know, I. would never do anything to hurt you!" I said horrified. "How can you say that?"

"I know you wouldn't do such thing on purpose." Jake sighed. "The thing I'm so upset about is that you are not immune to the powers of the prismas – like so many others. I had hoped, you would just turn away and we would have a good laugh about him afterwards. Obviously, you are every bit as human as I used to be." Jake's voice was softer and had lost his angry edge. "I'm sorry, I snapped at you."

"I'm sorry, I stared at him. Oh and Jake, he really wasn't all that handsome. Did you see his hairstyle?" I said, trying to light the mood.

"Yes, it was awful." Jake grinned again. "Hey, you are going to stay at my house tonight, right?"

"Sure. I guess, you've already told my father." I sighed in defeat. Charlie wouldn't mind – he was more than happy that Jake and I were together. In his eyes, it couldn't have turned out any better. And in mine, too…

"Sure sure." Jake smiled widely. "And he does not care one bit."

"That's wonderful." Jake stopped the car in front of his house and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. "Let's go inside – we have more space there." Jake's voice sounded husky and I knew what he was up to.

"Sounds like a perfect idea." I whispered back as huskily as he did.

"Let's go in then." Jacob carried me inside and we made it to his bedroom in a few seconds – thanks to his wolf speed.

JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB

"Another prisma?" Carlisle looked at Sam, horrified. "They are invading us! We have to think of a plan."

"But shouldn't we worry about Victoria's army first?" Jacob asked.

"Yes we should, but there is a chance that the prismas might attack with them." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"Didn't you say _she _could see only an army of vampires?" Paul asked, pointing at the little gnome, Alice.

"I did." Alice informed him acidly. "But I can't see prismas, and I can't see you, so I don't know if they come with or without the prismas."

"That's a problem. We should be prepared for both variations." Sam said sighing.

I looked at them in horror. And everything just because of _me? _I didn't want them to be hurt or in danger. Maybe I should just leave and let Victoria find me before she destroyed the pack and the Cullens. To my dismay, though, Jasper picked up my mood.

"Don't worry, Bella, we've got everything under control – and don't you DARE run away!" he added warningly.

"Don't, Bella!" Jacob said alarmed.

"Well, we need to leave." Edward smirked, but his smirk was tense. "Seth is going to carry you to the tent Alice has already set up and I'm going to take another route. Hopefully, this will keep them distracted."

"Already?"

"Bella, the big fight is tomorrow. Of course we need to leave today." Seth said sullenly. He _so _wanted to take part in the fight.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled doubtfully.

Jacob took me in his big arms and kissed me passionately. I really hoped that nothing would happen to my friends, and least of all, Jacob. I couldn't seem to tear myself from him – the kiss probably lasted minutes, but if felt like two seconds.

"Bella, stay safe. And I'm your man, don't forget that." Jacob said seriously.

I laughed. "I won't forget, Jacob." No way would I crawl back to Edward. Or would I?

Jacob hugged me one last time. "And you stay safe." I said, choking back my tears.

After I had said good-bye to everyone – except Rosalie who ignored me – Seth picked me up easily and ran at a leisurely human pace away from the group. After several silent minutes, I decided to speak.

"How are the chances of you winning?"

"Quite good, actually. The Cullens trained us up and we are prepared for the worst. Nothing is going to happen – they are going DOWN." Seth said good-naturedly.

"How do you know? Did Alice see the outcome?" I asked anxiously.

"No, she can't see, since we are there as well – she can't see werewolves, but that's a risk we have to take." Seth explained and I fell silent.

After several more minutes, we arrived in a small clearing, where Alice had set up the tent.

"I will stay outside as a wolf to get Sam's signal to know what's going on. You can go to sleep and Edward is also watching over you." Seth said and I sighed.

"Thank you, Seth." I said anxiously.

JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB

"Bella, how can you choose him over me?" Edward asked agitated.

"He never left me alone – like you did. Do you actually know how I felt when you left me? I was broken and Jacob picked up the pieces – he is the reason I'm alive now." I shook my head. "We would still be together if you hadn't left, you know that Edward."

Edward sighed. "Yes, I know. And I'm really really sorry for what I've done. I did that for your own good."

"Yes, I know you did, but it left me broken. I didn't eat or smile or talk at all. Charlie told me I was like an empty shell until Jacob came into my life and brought sunshine and happiness." When I talked about him, my heart swelled with affection for my boyfriend.

Edward looked as if he had toothache. "Really? Well, good for him – and I'm really thankful but I guess I would be better for you?"

"Why?" I scoffed. "Because he is a werewolf?"

"Exactly. A young one – dangerous and unbalanced." Edward answered.

"Yeah right, because vampires are the safety heaven." I rolled my eyes and Edward laughed. He smiled his crooked smile at me – the one I normally couldn't resist. However, I knew I had to be strong. Besides, Seth was listening in on our conversation and he would share it with the others – there was no doubt about that.

"Bella, you are the love of my life... of my existence. I've never met anyone as wonderful as you – you are all I want, well you are the reason I'm alive... or whatever this is. Can't you give me another chance? I'll prove it to you! I will never leave you again!" Edward said, and sounded genuine. And possessive. I shuddered at the thought of being someone's possession, namely Edward's.

"I'm sorry, Edward. You had your chance and you blew it! Besides, you should have thought before you acted. I'm with Jacob now." I said trying to sound sorry.

Edward slammed his fist into a small rock, crushing it into sand. I tried to look as if it were something normal and not as if I were freaked out. "Bella, you are making the wrong decision! I'm the one you love."

I rolled my eyes at the absurdity. "You used to be the one I loved. It's over. That's final, and please accept it!" I rolled over in my sleeping bag.

Edward chuckled softly. "You humans can be so determined – you are shadowed by your weaknesses. If you think, Jacob is the one - then it's only your hormones playing wild. You cannot seriously be interested in him. But I am patient, Bella; I will wait and fight for you. If you decide to come back to me – which you will – I will be there, welcoming you with open arms."

His speech sounded wonderful – it would have melted every girl's heart. But not mine. Mine belonged to Jacob Black.

JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB

I awoke the next morning to Edward talking to Seth, who didn't answer. He was probably thinking and Edward reading his thoughts. How convenient, he couldn't see my thoughts – I would go crazy, if Edward could read them as well.

"Good morning, sunshine." Edward greeted me overly brightly. I knew he wanted to get me back and he would go to all lengths.

"Morning." I yawned.

"I've made you breakfast. Eat it, before it gets cold." Edward handed me a paper plate with two steaming scrambled eggs and bread.

"How did you do that?" I furrowed my brow when Edward also handed me a mug of tea.

"Fire." Edward grinned. "Although Seth had to light it – it can kill us vampires."

I nodded, remembering. "Well, thank you, Edward." I dug into the eggs and they smelled delicious. "Edward, they are really good – and you don't even eat."

Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile and was about to answer, when he yelped in alarm. "What?" he asked someone and a second later I realised he was talking to Seth.

"What? What's happening?" I asked wildly.

"The fight has begun." Edward said his face whiter than usual. "Although, we are lucky – there aren't any prismas – only vampires, but a whole army of newborns are not easy to fight."

I clutched my hands over my chest. I was so scared and hoped that nothing happened to them. If anyone died, I would die too. In my way, because it was my fault.

"Oh no!" Edward suddenly called out.

"What?" I asked although I knew from his expression that something bad had happened. I hoped Jacob wasn't injured. However, his next statement, made me realize how wrong I was. WE were in danger.

"They are coming here." Edward said tonelessly. "Victoria and another vampire."

JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB

"Riley, she is lying." Edward said softly. Edward, Seth in his wolf form and I were standing in front of the tent, facing Victoria and a good-looking young vampire with blonde hair and red eyes. Riley, obviously, who turned his head to look at Edward. He seemed to be distracted by what Edward had said.

Victoria looked as feline and beautiful as ever, her hair a vivid red, but her mouth wasn't smiling. In my nightmares, she used to smile a dark dangerous smile, but now she was looking at me, growling.

"It's not true, Riley." She said in her baby-voice which surprised me as well. I had imagined her voice to be dark and powerful, but not high and childish. It terrified me even more.

"I'm speaking the truth, Riley." Edward continued in his calm voice. "I can read her thoughts. James was her mate and we killed him. The only reason, she created all of you, is because she wants to avenge James' death by killing Bella. A mate for a mate."

Riley looked at Victoria, horror-struck. "But you said, you loved me!" he said in a beautiful voice which made me wonder, what reason Victoria had given them for their creation.

"I love you, Riley." Victoria said in her childish voice. How I hated that voice! How could Riley stand living with her for the past months? She would have driven me crazy.

"No, she doesn't." Edward cut in. "James was her real love. She is only doing it for James; you don't mean a thing to her."

Riley looked at Victoria, apparently appalled and I actually felt sorry for him, although the biggest feeling was still fear at the moment, no doubt about that.

"No, Riley, don't listen to him – he just wants to separate us." Victoria looked positively panicked now. I must have looked panicked too, because I knew now, a fight would be inevitable, and if I were unlucky, they would have me.

"I can read her thoughts, Riley and they are screaming at me that she just _used _you. If I can give you a piece of advice – leave us alone and seek your fortune elsewhere. You can still turn your back." Edward advised.

Riley looked torn. Victoria glared at Edward – all thoughts of Riley forgotten.

"How can you say such a thing!" she yelled at Edward – and lunged. I screamed in terror, but luckily Edward was prepared. "Because it's the truth." He answered easily and kicked her hard so that she flew four metres away from us.

But Victoria jumped at him again. My knees felt weak and I was about to faint. 'Don't faint, Bella! Stay upright!' I told myself, but I just couldn't keep the tears from flowing down my face.

Apparently, Victoria smelled my tears, because she became even more vicious and deadly. Poor Edward. And he was doing all this for me?

I hesitated. Should I hand myself over to her? But I shuddered at the thought – I would either die or be another vampire. And well – I wanted to be with _Jacob. _So, no.

I watched Riley from the corner of my eyes and he was still staring at us, obviously undecided. Should he attack? Or turn away?

Seth wasn't leaving Riley out of his sight – if Riley attacked, Seth would too.

Neither of us, was prepared for anything like that. Instead of lunging at Edward, turning away or attacking Seth – he lunged at me. I screamed my lungs out when I felt his icy hands picking me up and carrying me in his arms. I was seriously going to die – or be turned into another vampire. Seth attacked Riley, but Riley kicked him into his chest and left Seth lying crumpled near a tree.

Edward attacked as well, but was pulled back by Victoria in the last second. "She is mine!" Victoria screamed, not lunging at us. Oh no.

I closed my eyes, waiting for excruciating pain, but it didn't come. Instead, Riley laughed harshly and ran faster still. "No way, Victoria. Sorry, but I am not with you anymore. You are nothing to me. You used me – and well – this is my parting gift for you." I opened my eyes in shock, and noticed that we were still running, Victoria howling after us.

Where was Riley taking me? Somewhere for me to die? Where nobody would find me? Or would he turn me into a vampire as well? Nothing seemed to be appealing for me – I just wished for a painless death.

I distinctly heard Edward's scream of rage. "Riley, come back now! I promise you, my family and I will keep you safe."

Riley just laughed – it sounded strangely attractive, but I was scared out of my wits.

The sounds of Edward's and Victoria's screams grew fainter and fainter and Riley was still running. I was composed enough to see that we were running uphill. Or rather, Riley was running and not puffing away, clutching his ribs, like I would.

My tears had stopped running, because I knew that death was inevitable coming nearer and nearer and there was nothing I could do. My hour was up. I dearly hoped that Jacob would be alright and not suffer too much. Oh... and Charlie... poor Charlie... and Renee... I almost started crying again, but stopped in time.

Suddenly, Riley slowed down and he approached a small hut. A mountain hut. He opened the door and we walked into a tiny room, which was furnished scarcely, but cosily at the same time. It was warmer than outside, but I didn't care much at the moment. I only hoped that my death would be painless and fast.

"Bella!" Riley said, seating me onto the table in corner of the room.

JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB

**A/N: Reviews please. I hope you liked it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: don't own.

**This is ****still a Team Jacob story. Don't hate me for this chapter: it is necessary.**

ENJOY…

That's what happened in the last chapter:

_My tears had stopped running, because I knew that death was inevitable coming nearer and nearer and there was nothing I could do. My hour was up. I dearly hoped that Jacob would be alright and not suffer too much. Oh... and Charlie... poor Charlie... and Renee... I almost started crying again, but stopped in time._

_Suddenly, Riley slowed down and he approached a small hut. A mountain hut. He opened the door and we walked into a tiny room, which was furnished scarcely, but cosily at the same time. It was warmer than outside, but I didn't care much at the moment. I only hoped that my death would be painless and fast._

"_Bella!" Riley said, seating me onto the table in corner of the room. _

On with the story:

JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB

Completely nonplussed and scared out of my wits, I said nothing. I didn't have anything to say to him anyway.  
However, a small part of me knew that he was waiting for me to answer.  
I cleared my throat and looked at him warily.

"Yes, Riley?" 'Oh Bella' I chided myself. 'Couldn't you have said something wittier?'

Riley smiled a beautiful heart-warming smile.  
My heart stopped beating for a second and I looked at him blankly.

"I need answers, Bella." Riley said, staring into my eyes with his red ones.

"Yes?" Answers?

"Why did Victoria _really_ want to kill you?" I had expected everything, but not this.

I sighed. "Edward spoke the truth. He killed her mate, James, and therefore Victoria wanted to kill me as revenge – an eye for an eye."

"Are you his mate?" Riley asked his brow furrowed.

"Not anymore." I shook my head. "Edward left me months ago."

Riley let out a mirthless laugh. "He still seems very protective of you. I can see that he is reconsidering."

I sighed again. The whole situation was so unreal… and dangerous. "I know that. He just doesn't give up. But I don't want to be with him any longer."

Riley raised a perfect eyebrow in surprise.

"Why not?"

"Well – "I hesitated. It would not be a good idea to tell him that I was together with a werewolf. In fact, it would even shorten my already endangered life for a few minutes. "He broke my heart when he left me. I was so depressed, I couldn't eat anything and I cried myself to sleep every night. Then I found someone who put me back together and I finally started living again. Now that Edward is back, I know that he is **not **_**THE ONE.**_."

Riley grinned. "Poor Edward."

Why were Riley and I _talking_? Shouldn't he attack me? I was curious but I wouldn't ask him – there was too much at risk.  
Maybe I should show some sympathy?

"I'm sorry about Victoria and you." I pulled a face. "It must be hard, finding out that she didn't really love you, but _used _you for her own purposes." Yeah, Bella, smarm up to him.

"To be honest, I don't really care. Not anymore though." Riley said and his beautiful face was suddenly filled with a deep sadness.

"What is it?" I asked. I was suddenly feeling sorry for him.

"Bella, aren't you wondering, why I'm not attacking you?" Riley asked me incredulously.

Oh no. "Err… yes, actually I am. I just didn't want to push my luck." I looked down, blushing heavily.

Riley laughed loudly – it reminded me of Emmett's laugh, he was even slapping his knee.  
For a moment, I was entranced – how can somebody change from being incredibly sad to laughing loudly in mere seconds?

"You don't have to worry, Bella. I don't drink blood. Well – not anymore." Riley told me, and my jaw dropped open in surprise.

"You don't drink blood?"

"Well – let me show you." Riley took my hand. "It's one of my gifts, showing the things I've experienced in my vampire life."

Intrigued, I took his hand and saw memories that weren't my own.

_Riley was thirsty, really thirsty, but there was also a gnawing __feeling of missing someone special. That someone was his girlfriend, Sylvie. At least, she was, until he was changed into a vampire.  
She was beautiful, fierce and not afraid of anything. When Victoria had turned him into a vampire, he had broken the contact with Sylvie– he didn't want to kill her. _

_But he missed her terribly. It was a few weeks after he was created by Victoria, that he felt strong enough not to kill Sylvie. As quietly as a vampire could, he jumped into her room by the open window. _

_He missed her so much that he decided to change her too – Victoria just wasn't REALLY his type. Sylvie was brushing her long blonde hair in front of the bathroom mirror – a picture of pure erotic. However, when Riley saw her, he noticed that something was off._

_She didn't smell remotely human anymore – and she looked different.  
Riley sat down on her bed, waiting for her – maybe his nerves were playing havoc – of course Sylvie was as human as he had been. After all, she didn't smell like a vampire. _

"_Sylvie." he said when he saw her, his thirst almost unbearable._

_Sylvie just stared at him shocked. "Riley…you suddenly decided to come back? And…what happened to you? You look strange. So pale." she said surprised, though not fearfully. Ugh, even her voice sounded different. _

"_Yes, Sylvie – can you see what I've become?" he asked quietly._

"_A vampire?" Sylvie asked directly._

"_Yes… how did you know?" Riley was surprised. How did Sylvie know about vampires? Even the human-Riley had not believed in vampires._

"_I have my ways." Sylvie rolled her eyes. "But I don't care what you are… In fact, I still want you back."_

_With surprising strength, s__he threw her arms around him–Riley wasn't really prepared for that as she was usually very reserved.  
Then she kissed him– it was unlike any kiss he had ever experienced and he suddenly felt changing. He wasn't the powerful vampire anymore – but not the weak human either. _

_Using his momentary shock __– she bit him. Hard. Into his neck. Riley was surprised, her teeth were able to cut through his skin. But then, she wasn't human anymore._

_Suddenly, all his willpower had gone and was only replaced by a gaping hole. Sylvie looked at __him triumphantly and cackled: "You will never be able to drink blood again." And his thirst was gone. _

_Before Riley could even register what had happened, Sylvie had thrown him out of the window, cackling madly. "You will DIE eventually. DIE, Riley!"_

"That's awful!" I said disgusted. "How can she do such a thing?"

Riley shrugged. "Maybe she was mad at me for breaking up with her – but it was only for her safety. And now she is something else – I don't know what exactly. You know Bella, I actually tried to drink blood again as I was getting weaker and weaker, but I couldn't – it made me throw up again." Riley furrowed his brow.  
"Do you think she placed a curse on me?"

"I don't know what it is. Have you already tried normal food – like we humans eat?" I asked.

"Yes. It was even worse." Riley sighed. "You know what's so bad? I know that I will die – eventually. After her bite – I felt different, weaker. And it's getting worse and worse every day. Without any blood, I am going to die."

I nodded my head. Edward had already told me about starving vampires. "I'm sure, we can figure something out. Carlisle is a doctor and a very experienced vampire – I guess he can help you. So _what_ was your ex-girlfriend?"

"I don't know for sure – just that she wasn't human. Maybe a witch?"  
I shuddered. So there weren't only vampires, werewolves and prismas around, but also witches? Oh wait…

"Can you describe her?" I asked eagerly.

"She was beautiful – more than I remember. And her eyes were exceptional – blue, green, purple, pink, white, golden… every colour you can imagine – it was as if the sun was shining into her darkened room – illuminating her eyes." Riley described her and I knew.

"A prisma." I said tonelessly. "But they can't change vampires into other prismas – instead the vampires die eventually."

"Excuse me?" Riley raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"A prisma – they exist as well. They can influence the vampire's thoughts and are incredibly strong, fast and powerful. We are trying to eliminate them." I added.

"A prisma – I've never heard of such things. They sound like an awful lot. But well, I'm going to die anyway. Not tomorrow, but in a few days." Riley hung his head.

"Can't we do anything to prevent that?" I suddenly felt sorry for him again.

"I'm afraid not. Maybe your Carlisle can help me." I slowly stood up and placed my hand on his ice-cold arm.  
Riley looked at me strangely, and our eyes locked.

Slowly, very slowly our faces inched closer; my heart was pumping in my chest and I knew what was about to come. Riley put his arctic lips on mine and kissed me. Kissed me, as Edward had never dared to. He was ice-cold, but burning hot at the same time. All thoughts of Jacob were gone for the moment and I only enjoyed our blissful moment.

"Oh, someone is coming." Riley said, pulling away from me in order to listen for something that was too far away for my human ears to hear. Sure enough, I heard a small intake of breath after a few seconds. It was Riley.  
He pushed me behind him and put his finger on his lips. "Shhhh."

Another minute went past, my heart beating frantically in my ribcage. What could be coming now? Oh no… not a prisma…

To my big surprise, a dark, tall figure, only made of muscles and dark hair and dark eyes came into view.  
Sam.

"Stay where you are! If you touch her, I will kill you!" Riley threatened him.

"Sam!" I shouted in delight.  
Both Sam and Riley looked at me as if I were crazy.

"What are you doing here with this vampire?" Sam shouted.

"What are you doing – do you know this werewolf?" Riley yelled.

"STOP!" I screamed, putting myself between them.  
"Sam, Riley isn't dangerous and he is not a vampire anymore. He was bitten by a prisma, which told him to never drink blood anymore. It weakened him and he is going to die in a few days."  
"Riley, Sam is one of my friends – werewolves aren't our enemies."

Riley and Sam looked at me, their mouths open.

"What – he isn't dangerous?" both of them asked at the same time.

"No, he isn't." I answered them both rolling my eyes.

"You were bitten by a prisma?" Sam directed his next question at Riley.

Riley nodded. "Let me tell you the whole story after Victoria had changed me into a vampire."

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

When Riley was finished with his life-story, Sam decided to let Riley go – he wasn't a danger and he was about to die anyway, but I was against that. After all, Riley had saved my life.  
So, Sam grudgingly called Carlisle who was happy to have Riley as a visitor. Edward was furious of course, but Carlisle pointed out that Riley had saved my life and so Edward kept his thoughts to himself.

When Sam ran with me back to the Quileutes, I felt a stab of guilt. Riley had kissed me – and I had let him. Of course, he was depressed and I had felt extremely sorry for him, but I shouldn't have 'betrayed' Jacob like that. Then I hunched my shoulders back. There was no need to feel guilty now – I had not been in my right mind – and fear was the only reason that had led me to respond to this kiss.

I just hoped Edward would keep his mouth shut. As far as I was concerned – I hoped Jacob would never find out.

"Jacob is hurt." Sam told me unexpectedly and I gasped, my heart sinking past my bellybutton.  
"Why, what happened?" I found myself croaking.

"A newborn attacked him – because Leah had been foolish – and half his ribs are broken, and well – Jacob is hurt."

"Oh no!" I cried out in dismay. "Is he going to die?"

Despite himself, Sam let out a small laugh. "No, don't worry. Werewolves are healing fast and Carlisle is helping him as best as he can. Although, it's a painful procedure – he has to re-break everyone bone." 

"Ouch." I winced. Poor Jake – I had to see him as soon as possible. Hopefully, I could assist him in any way possible.

"Oh, and there is something else. We finished all of the newborn army – and no one else is hurt. Edward also finished Victoria with the help of Seth. And the Volturi came "to clear up the scene", they weren't needed and in my opinion they are dangerous, fake and extremely mean."  
Sam shuddered at the thought.  
"There was a small one, who could make you suffer from severe pain, just by looking at you.

Jane.

"However, they left without any good-byes and then we went to find you. Edward was frantic – and so was Jacob despite his pain – but I convinced them to let me go. Jacob was in too much pain and needed Carlisle and Edward would have just flipped seeing you dead.  
Therefore, I followed your trail. Can you believe me how scared I was for you when your smell was overlapped by a vampire smell?"

I shuddered.

"Then I came across the hut you two were in and I noticed the smells becoming stronger – both of your smells – so I knew you couldn't be dead. Bella, I'm so glad you are alive – Jacob would have died from grief."

"Oh Sam." I hugged him, tears streaming down my face. "Without Jacob, I would die, too."

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

I was exhausted.  
Watching Jacob in all this pain was almost unbearable.

"Jake, is there anything else I can do?" I asked softly. I had already brought him a jug of water, Vitamin tablets, fruit, chocolate and various car magazines which now littered his bedside table.

"You've already done everything. Can't I have one more painkiller?" Jacob asked me hopefully. It almost tore my heart apart to see Jacob in such a condition.

"Carlisle told us to give you the next one in two hours. Sorry Jake, but you have to wait. Would you like to play a game?" I asked. I somehow needed to distract him, but Jake had better ideas.

Jacob smirked – or at least tried to. "You can distract me differently."  
He pulled me towards him and looked into my eyes. As usual, my heart began beating faster whenever Jacob held me close.

"Bella, I love you!" he said huskily. Then he kissed me deeply. It meant more than words and I almost cried with happiness. After what felt like seconds – although it must have been minutes, I pulled away.

"Jacob…" I put my hand on his forehead, pushing the short hair up and smiling happily. "I love you too."

Predictably, Jacob smiled, but it was HIS smile – not Sam's. He kissed me more and more and more until our lips were raw and we had to catch our breath.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

The wolves and their imprints, the Cullens and Riley were meeting for a big discussion about the new threat. It was Edward, who spoke.

"Well, we've eliminated the dangerous army of newborns as well as Victoria, so they aren't a threat any longer, seeing that Laurent was killed by the wolves." Edward shot Sam a respectful look. "However, the new threats are prismas. Who knows what they are?"

No one really knew, we only had scraps of information.

"We know that they are powerful, fast, and strong and they can influence the vampire's thoughts drastically. They can change a human into another prisma, by either touching, biting or kissing them. The more people the prismas change, the less pain they feel and the longer they live. Furthermore, they become more powerful." Sam said and he looked strained.  
"The younger they are the less powerful." Sam sighed. It wasn't an easy mission.

"Riley, what was the difference between the human Sylvie and the prisma Sylvie?" Carlisle asked.

"First of all, she smelled different – I don't remember her human smell that well, because I didn't dare go in our house, but I smelled her when I was lurking around the house, trying to get a glimpse of her." Riley said and Rosalie shot him a look of deep disgust.  
"She also looked different – her hair was longer, blonder and her features enhanced – but apart from that, she still looked like the Sylvie I knew. However, her eyes were extremely different yet beautiful –a hundred different colours and the moonlight was glinting off their edges, creating a prisma."

"When exactly are they changed after a prisma-bite?" Paul asked.

But it was Edward who answered – he had probably read someone's thoughts. "Three hours – after three hours the eyes start to change and then they are a fully fledged, dangerous prisma."

"Now a prisma can be among us without us knowing?" Emily asked horrorstruck.

"No, we wolves and the vampires would smell a prisma if it were near us and eliminate it!" Sam soothed her.

"What about our school? Forks High?" I asked.

Jacob patted my shoulder and pointed at Alice and Edward who was watching us murderously. To add insult, Jacob pulled me even nearer and planted a kiss on my mouth. Edward's lips curled back in a snarl, but Carlisle stopped him with his hand.

"Alice and Edward will keep a look out. What are you going to do about Mike, then?" Emmett asked, his eyes glinting malevolently.

"Kidnap him." Jacob growled. His left arm was still in a sling, but apart from that he was healing perfectly.

"Not the best idea. Should we explain to him what they really are?" Emily suggested, but Paul rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and explain that there are vampires and werewolves apart from prismas?"

Emily looked down, her face flushed and I felt sympathy for her. "Should we call it an end? I would suggest, we keep our eyes and ears open. We will keep it in turns to patrol until the border and you will start from the border to the end of Forks. Agreed?" Sam asked quickly.

"Sounds fine with me. Maybe we should call it a day." Carlisle stood up and shook Sam's hand. "Let's talk about it tomorrow."

Everyone shook hands and got up swiftly, however Edward remained seated. "Can I speak to you, Bella?" he asked in a clear, carrying voice. Everyone, Jake included, looked around. I felt mortified beyond belief.

"Sure." I said quickly, but Jacob held me back.

"I will not leave her alone with you! She is my imprint and I'm going to protect her. So whatever you have to say, you can say in front of me." Jacob growled.

Edward let out a mirthless laugh. "No, mongrel. I have to talk to her alone. She is entitled to make her own choices."

"Jake." I comfortingly put my hand on his shoulder. "Edward is not going to hurt me. He stayed in the tent with me."

"Seth was with you." Jake said angrily.

"You will stay outside and I will scream, if anything happens, okay?" I sighed.

"Okay." Jacob gave me a loud kiss and stalked out, glaring at Edward.

"Bella…" Edward said shaking his head. "I have to talk to you."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: don't own.

**A/N: Why am I a Team Jacob person?**

Jacob is hotter – in MY opinion at least.

Did you see Edward's body in New Moon, when he stepped into the sun? Is that _sexy_? Well no, not really.

Bella can stay human when she is with Jacob – a huge plus.

Jacob is much more fun and outgoing – Edward is possessive and controlling.

I think Bella made the wrong decision! Here is MY Team Jacob story.

That's what happened in the last chapter:

"_Jake." I comfortingly put my hand on his shoulder. "Edward is not going to hurt me. He stayed in the tent with me."_

"_Seth was with you." Jake said angrily._

"_You will stay outside and I will scream, if anything happens, okay?" I sighed._

"_Okay." Jacob gave me a loud kiss and stalked out, glaring at Edward._

"_Bella…" Edward said shaking his head. "I have to talk to you." _

**On with the story:**

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

I sat down wordlessly and glanced at Edward. "Bella, I couldn't help overhearing Riley's thoughts."

"I bet you couldn't." I said sourly.

"I can't really control it, and neither can Riley or anyone else - except Aro." Edward explained, his tone grave.

"So what did you hear?" I fiddled with my nails thinking about his answer. I knew what it was going to be.

"Riley kissed you! Bella, how could you? I thought you were happy with that dog!" Edward sneered.

"That dog has a name!" I said through gritted teeth. "I didn't have a choice… I knew he was stronger than me and I was scared, so I couldn't really have done anything."

"In Riley's thoughts it looked as if you quite enjoyed yourself." Edward spat.

I felt positively sick now. "That's not true – maybe Riley sees it this way, but not I. I would never betray Jacob."

"You just did!" Edward smirked triumphant.

"No, I didn't. I was scared, Riley would tear me to pieces if I pushed him away." I shook my head. "Sorry, Edward, but there is nothing between Riley and me. He even saved my life."

Edward sighed. "Bella, of course there is nothing between Riley and you – I can see it in your eyes – and in his thoughts. However, I still don't like it that you are together with … Jacob."

"Do I care what you like?" I shot back.

"You should." Edward said dangerously and stood up.

"Why?" It surprised me that I wasn't frightened.

"What would you say, if I told him?" Edward asked quietly.

"Uhm… what?" I wanted to throw up so badly.

"I might." Edward smirked dangerously. "If this is the only way for me to get you back, then I will tell him."

"There is nothing to tell." I said, although my voice shook. "I was only trying to keep myself alive – I didn't know that Riley was bitten by a prisma."

"If you're sure…" Edward shrugged, but his grin didn't fade. "I won't tell him now – don't worry your pretty head – there is enough to do with the prismas – but as soon as they are gone, it … might… just… slip."

"Don't you dare threaten me, Edward Cullen!" I yelled.

Not even a second later, Jacob stood in the doorway. "Leave, Edward!" he commanded in his deep authoritative voice.

I ran to him and slung my arms around his body. "Jake." I inhaled deeply. With him, I felt safe and loved.  
Edward just glared at us and departed so fast, I saw only a blur.

"What did he do?" Jacob asked. We were already walking hand in hand to his car and I breathed in a lungful of fresh air, to stop the sick feeling.  
I dithered. Should I tell him now – was that Edward's intention, or shouldn't I?

"Nothing. He annoyed me and told me how bad it is for me to be together with you." I explained the half-truth.

Jacob gave a short derisive laugh. "Sure sure, and vampires are safe."

I laughed too. I never imagined Edward to be jealous.

"Tonight, we're going to have a bonfire." Jacob said happily, pointing to the inviting fire in front of Billy's garden. Jake was almost healed, although he wasn't allowed to phase until tomorrow.

"Great." I said enthusiastically. "Maybe Charlie would like to come, too?"

"Charlie is already here." Jacob smiled his beautiful smile, pointing to the end of a long garden table, where Charlie and Billy were sitting, laughing and drinking together.

I kissed Jacob longingly. "I don't think anybody noticed us yet… maybe we should just sneak up to your room real quickly."

Jacob kissed me back just as ferociously. "Bella, your ideas are the best. Let's go!"

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

"RRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring."

Oh no. I snuggled closer to a warm Jacob, who was snoring slightly. It was morning; time to go to school; and the usual weather – rainy and grey – made staying in bed with Jacob even more appealing.

"RRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring."

But the alarm clock had no mercy.

Sighing, I got up. "Jacob, wake up." I groaned, still tired.

"Why?" Jacob's voice was still thick with sleep.

"We need to go to school." I smiled at his beautiful sleeping form. "Although, I'd rather stay here."

"What's the time?"

"Time to get ready." I planted a big kiss on his forehead and he responded by pulling me back into bad, kissing me passionately. At that rate, we wouldn't even arrive at school by the following day.

Surprisingly enough, 20 minutes later we were downstairs eating breakfast or rather Jacob was. I didn't feel well enough so I only had an apple.  
"I think, I'm getting ill." I frowned.

"Maybe you shouldn't have stayed in the tent with _him_." Jacob said icily.

"Maybe." I knew I would not defend Edward. Not now, when he was so unfair.

Jacob kissed me tenderly. "Don't worry; I'll nurse you back to health."

"That's really sweet of you, but we should leave. We are late already." I smiled.

10 minutes later, we were sitting in his car, listening to our favourite music and chatting away happily.

"Billy called me this morning. He told me that Rachel is going to come tonight and stay at for a week." Jacob said happily. Rachel was his older sister and although I had already met her when I was a young child, I was excited to get to know her better.

"I don't really remember her." I admitted.

"She can't wait to meet you. I guess, you'll get on admirably." Jacob smiled.

"Hopefully." I sighed.

As soon as we arrived, I clambered out of the car, still wobbly on my knees. I felt sick and tired and I felt I was about to faint. "Jacob, can you help me? I don't feel well."

"Would you like me to take you to the hospital?" Jacob asked, concern colouring his voice.

"Puh – no, of course not. Maybe, I just need a glass of water." I said, although I had already drunk enough at breakfast; but I knew one thing; I didn't want to go to the hospital _again_.

"Okay, wait here in the car, I'll get you one." Jacob jumped up, eager to help.

"You can't leave me alone in this state." I shook my head. "I'd rather go with you and you'll support me."

Jacob nodded and heaved me out of the car, but suddenly stopped in his tracks. He looked about him warily.  
Edward and Alice were standing right in front of us, both of their faces whiter than usual and shocked.

"Jacob." Edward said urgently. "Can you smell that?"

"Yes, there is one..." Jacob sniffed once more and his face went white with horror. "Oh my gosh – this place is infested."

"What?" I asked sharply. I didn't smell anything. Of course not.

"Prismas." Jake said and his voice sounded as faint as I felt. "There must be… tons of them."

"Are you already allowed to phase – just in case you know?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Jacob growled.

"Jacob – get Bella out of here! Now! Go with her to La-Push and don't let her leave the reservation!" Edward instructed and to my great surprise, Jake nodded.

"Bella, go into the car." Jake said urgently and I nodded weakly.

"Oh, but before you do –" Edward grinned. "Here is a bottle of mineral water."

"Thank you… how did you know?" I smiled my anger at him forgotten. It was very considerate of him after all.

"I read Jacob's thoughts when I heart his car approach. Comes in quite useful sometimes." Edward winked at me.

"Come on, Bella." Jacob said impatiently.

I climbed into the car with Alice's help and Jacob drove off as fast as he could. He speed-dialled Sam's number, all the while muttering profanities. I opened the bottle of mineral water and took a sip.

"Sam, are you here?" Jake put him on loudspeaker so that he could drive with both hands. I felt safer already.

"_Yes, Jake, what's up?"_

"I just drove Bella to school and I met Alice and Edward at the entrance and we all smelled the same thing. Prismas. But not just one or two, it seems to us that the whole place is swamped." Jacob almost growled.

"_Oh my goodness. I have to alert the pack. Does Carlisle already know?" _

"Isn't it dangerous for vampires to be near prismas?"

"_Carlisle is sure, he can fight their power of charming them. And Riley could be quite useful too. Jacob, we need to go and fight them and we need us much support as possible."_

WHAT? My face went white.

"Jacob, that's dangerous." I whispered, terrified.

Jacob shrugged. "Bella, I've fought an army of newborn vampires. Could it get any worse? Probably not. Besides, Carlisle told us everything about prismas and the techniques to destroy them."

"_Jacob, are you still there? Bring Bella to Emily. And I'll call the other wolves and we'll go to school together. Oh, and ring Carlisle." _

"Okay, Sam. See you later." Jacob sighed into the phone. He already dialled the next number. Carlisle.

"Jake, be careful! I'm scared for you." I said sadly.

"Don't worry, Bella." Jake laughed and Carlisle answered the phone.

"**We are already on our way, Jacob. Will you and the wolves come and fight too?"**

"Of course, doc." Jacob laughed. "I'm just taking Bella to Emily and then I'll join you. Sam and the others are probably already on their way."

"**That's perfect. Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, Emmet, Riley and I are at the school now."**

"I just hope there isn't a strong prisma which just needs to touch somebody to change him or her."

"**We need to find it out. Riley is a good help, because he can't be charmed by a prisma."**

"Why not?"

"**Because he was already bitten and therefore charmed by his ex-girlfriend. She forced him to never drink blood again and is thereby killing him. Slowly. But at least, we know that he can't be charmed **_**again.**_**"**

"That's good to hear. Well, see you later."

Jacob put down the phone and sighed. "Don't you worry one bit. Nothing is going to happen. And the prismas are going to be eliminated."

"Jake… I'm just wondering… are we safe at the reservation? I mean, with not even one of the wolves there?" I asked timidly.

"You don't think we would leave our imprints unprotected?" Jake threw me a loving glare. "Someone is going to watch over you. Probably Embry."

"Okay." I felt much better now. Even the dizziness was better and the glass of mineral water was almost empty. I was probably dehydrated.

Emily walked out onto the porch, waving frantically. "Jacob, Sam wants you to go to this school immediately – the others are already there!"

"Sure sure." Jacob grinned excitedly – to my absolute dismay. "Who is going to protect you?"

"Poor Embry. And he wanted to take part in the fight." Emily rolled her eyes.

Jacob grinned. "Come here, Bella." He hugged me tightly and crushed his lips to mine. This kiss was passionate, full of love and desperate longing. "I love you, Bella." Jacob said huskily.

"I love you too. Take care." I hugged him once more and walked to Emily – my heart as heavy as a stone.

Would Jacob and the others come out alive?

Who else from Forks High School was already a prisma?

Did they all really have to die?

I shuddered.

"Come in." Emily said softly. "Let's try to think of something else."

"That's not easy." I murmured. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Well – actually you can!" Emily smiled.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm currently writing another story (unforeseen – a Tom/OC) and I didn't have time to write more – but I didn't want to keep you waiting so long, that's why I updated already.  
Sorry for any grammar mistakes – I'm not a native speaker.  
I hope, you enjoyed the story so far and I'm grateful for your reviews...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: don't own.

_That's what happened in the last chapter:_

_Jacob nodded, pale, but determined. "Who is going to watch over you?"_

"_Embry." Emily sighed. "Poor him – he so wanted to be with you and fight the prismas."_

"_He might have another chance – they seem to be everywhere." Jacob growled. He kissed me fiercely on the lips. "I love you, Bella."_

"_I love you too." I slung my arms around him and kissed him again. "Be careful, Jake."_

On with the story:

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

"Stop it!" I screeched. Jake was being attacked by a vicious prisma, which looked like Victoria. He was fast losing blood and his face was as pale as a vampire's.

"Bella…" Jake croaked. "Go away! The prisma is going to change you."  
But I didn't care. I had to get to Jake and help him.  
Blood was dripping from the chin of the prisma and he looked at me challengingly. "Don't even think of going one step further." Jacob said in a weak voice.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of icy arms wrap themselves around my wrists, holding me back from Jacob and the prisma. "Let me go!" I fruitlessly struggled against the iron arms, but I heard Edward's voice.

"It's alright. I won't let the prisma change you!"

"Jacob is going to die!" I screamed at him.

"You are wrong, Bella – he is already dead!" Edward said calmly.

I looked at Jacob and indeed saw that he was dead and his eyes were closed. "Nooooooooo!" I screamed out in agony. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. Why Jacob? Why not someone else? I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces.

"Shhhhhhh." Edward tried to soothe my sobs, although it sounded more like a leer. "But you are free now and we can get back together! That's great, Bella, aren't you happy?"

I couldn't believe the nerve of him. My boyfriend… sorry, my true love had just died and Edward was talking of getting back together with him? I got so angry that I stopped crying for a second. "WHAT? You can't be serious, you cold-hearted bastard."

"Jacob died FOR us so we could get back together. Shouldn't you thank him?" Edward smirked evilly. I screamed and screamed and screamed.

"Shhhhhhhh." I felt a blanket on top of me, and a cold finger stroking my forehead. "It's alright, Bella." the soothing voice of Emily drifted towards me. "You had a bad dream."

"Dream?" I rubbed my eyes, still shaking from the dream. I realised that I was covered in sweat and horribly thirsty.

"You fell asleep on my sofa." Emily was still pale. "Suddenly you started screaming and it was hard to wake you up."

"I'm sorry." I remembered that Emily and I had had a glass of wine and when Emily had gone back into the kitchen, I must have dozed off.

"What was your dream about?"

"About the fight. Jacob died and Edward wanted me back and told me that Jacob had died for us. Don't you think it's a kind of prediction of the future?" I asked, but Emily laughed airily.

"No, I don't think so. You dreamed that because you were worrying about Jacob. And it's understandable." Emily handed me a glass of water.

"So, any news?" I asked, drinking the whole glass in one go. I was desperate to know if they were okay.

Emily sighed. "Sam has just called me on my mobile – I think ten minutes ago. He told me, they were all fine, and that they had eliminated about three quarters of the prismas. However, a few of them ran off."

"Oh, what a pity." I looked downcast. "Do you think some of my classmates are among them?"

"Probably." Emily chewed her lip. "They had to close the school down for today – even though your headmaster doesn't know of the prismas, Rosalie convinced him to close the school."

I fought a smile. Of course, charming, beautiful Rosalie; no one could deny her any wish. "And is anyone hurt?"

"No. The wolves and vampires got away, but some humans are hurt and most of the prismas are eliminated." Emily sighed. "What worries me is that some of them got away. I don't know how powerful they are and how fast they create other prismas."

"Hm." I muttered, feeling sick and the room was spinning. I suddenly felt very exhausted, although I had slept on Emily's sofa.

"Here they are!" the doorbell rang and relief flooded me, waking me up properly. Emily ran to open the door, which revealed dishevelled, bloody and dirty people – our wolves. I ran to the door as well and hugged Jacob tightly, although he was dirty and bloody. "Jacob." I just said. He pulled me towards him and kissed me urgently.

"Aargh." we heard Quil's voice, "Now, it's not only Sam and Emily but also Jacob and Bella. Get a room you two."

Jacob stopped and looked down at me fondly. "I missed you."

"And I missed you. I had such a terrible nightmare, when I fell asleep and I'm so glad all of you are back." I babbled, tears still in my eyes.

"It WAS hard work, but I'm pleased that Carlisle had helped us with fighting the prismas. They make the fight against the newborns look like a piece of cake." Sam said in his deep voice. "The upside is that no one got hurt and most of the prisma's were eliminated; however, some of them got away."

"And they are creating other prismas? Are they powerful?" Emily asked with wide eyes.

"They are certainly creating other prismas, though we don't know how fast and if they are really powerful." Sam said massaging his forehead.

"But let's not talk about that. I would suggest we have a nice evening and forgetting those prismas. At the moment they are trying to get as far as possible from here – with good reason. When they come back in a few days, we will be even more prepared." Sam said.

The boys all sat down at Emily's round table and started chatting excitedly.

Paul: Did you see me take this large prisma?

Paul: Come on, he wasn't even half as big as mine.

Jacob: Don't make me laugh – mine was the most vicious.

Jared: Yeah. She almost gave me a nasty bite.

Embry: I wish I could have gone with you. I had to stay here and protect our land – and guess what happened – nothing.

Jacob: You should be glad. Next time, you can come with us.

Seth: Who is going to stay then?

Quil: Well, Sam is obviously going to decide.

Paul: Maybe, Leah?

I turned away from their conversation, not having enough energy to talk to them about a horrible dangerous fight. I needed facts and turned to Sam who was helping Emily in the kitchen.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" Sam was holding a glass of brandy in his hand, running his hand through his short hair and sighing.

"Of course."

"I was wondering if there are still any prismas left HERE."

"There aren't any in Forks and there sure thing aren't any in LaPush, but I don't know about Port Angeles or Seattle. The ones who ran away probably went to a bigger city where they can change more people."

"Aren't you afraid that they are going to build an army?"

"No. Carlisle told us that prismas usually are loners. Why there were so many at your school cannot be explained." Sam took a swig of his brandy. "Oh and by the way, two people who were in your classes had been changed into a prisma. Edward asked me to tell you so that you are prepared – I'm sorry, but we had to eliminate them."

An ice-cold shiver ran down my spine. No. Two people from my class had died?  
"Lauren and Tyler."

"Lauren and Tyler." I muttered absentmindedly. We had loathed each other, but now I felt truly sorry for them. "Did they fight you?"

"No, because they were weak beginners and didn't know anything about fighting. Jasper eliminated them."

"Poor Lauren and Tyler." I said anxiously. I dearly hoped that not more people I knew died because of the prismas.

"Riley helped us a great deal. He was already immune to the powers of the prismas and had an easy time to destroy them."

"His ex-girlfriend Silvie was there as well." Jared said who had come into the kitchen without making a sound. "He destroyed her quite happily."

"This is just… horrible." I sat down on the only chair in the kitchen, feeling dizzy and sick.

"Yes, it is." Emily agreed. "Cheer up, Bella; at least nothing happened to the pack. You'll feel better when you had something to eat and drink. Dinner's ready anyway."

I sat down next to Jacob, who promptly put a hand on my thigh. "Are you alright? You look pale."

"I'm always pale." I tried to smile.

Jacob shrugged. "I just thought you looked sick and paler than usual. Maybe you need something to eat. That's what _I _need at least."

Emily brought the various dishes and the wolves tucked in. I took a helping of everything and noticed suddenly how ravenous I was. No, not ravenous, but obviously starving.

"Emily, this is really good." Paul said approvingly.

"Thank you." Emily smiled.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

"Let's have a shower, I'm covered in sweat." Jacob said after spending some time in his bed with me. Not more details were needed.

"Me too." he gave me a quick kiss and leapt off the bed, holding out his hand for me. "Besides, I'm hungry."

Jacob looked at me with wide eyes. "What? But you've just eaten at Emily's place. And you ate more than I remember."

"I'm sorry, Jake, it's just that I'm feeling sick and I felt the same when I was at Emily's place and when I ate something, I felt better. I hope I will get better this time as well."

"I don't mind." Jake said. "I'll eat with you."

He smiled as well.  
"But let's have a shower now before our midnight snack. First in the shower wins!"

"Not fair!" I scrambled after him and Jake pulled me into the shower, kissing me under the jet of warm water.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

"Don't say '_anything is fine' _again." Jacob chided.

"But I really don't care; I'm just hungry and would eat anything. Well – almost anything." I rolled my eyes. Sudden inspiration hit me. "Do you have eggs?"

"Of course. Eggs sound lovely. Besides, you are in luck – eggs are the only thing I know how to cook…well eggs and spaghetti." Jake grinned widely.

"Let me teach you how to cook, then." I smiled. "I might not always be around."

"Don't want to think about that. Oh, Rachel will be coming tomorrow. Do you remember, Rachel, my sister?" Jake asked, busying himself with the pan and the eggs.

"No, I don't remember her that clearly – Charlie said I used to play with her when we were little kids, but of course I was too young then. But I do remember that you have already told me four times, Jake, it's getting old." I glared jokingly at him. "By the way, men look very sexy when they are cooking."

"Well, thank you, Bella." Jake put half of the eggs and some bread onto my plate. Hm. I looked at it doubtfully – it didn't look remotely appetizing, but well, I was hungry and desperate.

I tucked into the eggs and was surprised. They were really delicious. "Wow, Jake, they are not bad."

"Billy's secret recipe for scrambled eggs – just add some spices and herbs and they will be much more interesting than just plain eggs."

Suddenly the door opened and a dark-haired girl walked inside gracefully, although she was carrying two large suitcases.

Jacob jumped up, smashing the dish with the eggs onto the floor. "Rachel!" he walked over to his sister and embraced her. "Didn't you say you wanted to come tomorrow?

"That was the plan, but I finished work early and decided to drive down here today. Puh, I'm exhausted." Rachel laughed and looked at me. "Hi, Bella."

"Hello Rachel." I stuck out my hand and she shook it. Her grip was firm and confident.

"I was told we used to play together when we were children, but honestly I don't remember." Rachel rolled her eyes in good humour. "Well, nice to meet you, Bella. I'm off to bed, I'm extremely tired."

Jacob hugged her one last time and she slouched off to her room. "Rachel is going to be here for two weeks.," he informed me.

"Okay with me." I shrugged. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

"Sure sure." Jacob smiled and embraced me in his hot arms. He kissed me passionately and I melted into his arms, never wanting it to end.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

The next day, I woke early and I pushed Jacob's hot arm away from me. I felt sick and dizzy. Again. "Awwww." I groaned.

"Whassa matter?" Jacob asked tiredly.

"I don't feel well, I think I'm ill." I said. Ill? Or something else? I pushed that thought out of my mind. No no, I probably just felt sick because of nerves.

"Why – what happened?"

"I feel sick and dizzy. Jake, I feel like throwing up." I almost cried. I hated being sick. 

"Oh." Jake got up, suddenly wide awake. "Do you want me to go to the loo with you?"

"No!" I didn't want Jake to witness that. Throwing up and all that was too gross and personal.

"Can you walk?" Jacob asked with concern.

"Yes, don't worry." I sprinted to the loo and tried to vomit. However, since it didn't work I gave up.

"Are you feeling better?" Jacob, Rachel and Billy were sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast and talking merrily.

Oh. I suddenly felt embarrassed of three pairs of eyes staring at me. "Not really."

"Did you throw up?" Jake asked me and Rachel punched his arm.

"No, I couldn't." Maybe I would have felt better than. Or maybe not.

"Maybe you should have some tea and porridge." Rachel suggested, getting up. Ugh. Porridge. But it probably wouldn't be wise to eat anything else; not with an upset stomach.

"What did you eat yesterday?" Billy asked me.

Before I could answer, Jacob grinned. "I made her our secret scrambled eggs. Although now I think I shouldn't have done that." he made a face. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"It doesn't matter, at least your eggs tasted delicious." I smiled at him and gave him a peck on his lips. Rachel smiled at me and handed me a bowl of porridge and a cup of peppermint tea. Great breakfast. However, I didn't want to risk anything.

When I tucked into the porridge, a nasty little voice reminded me of the obvious – my sickness had already started before eating Jacob's eggs. Pushing that rather unsettling thought to the back of my mind, I gratefully smiled at Rachel. "It actually does taste quite nice. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. Dad, I will do some shopping – I will be back before dinner, though." Rachel informed us, getting up.

"That's fine." Billy smiled at her.

Rachel waved at us and departed at high speed.

"I need to get going, too." I mumbled.

"What? You can't go to school now. The bl- Alice is going to call us when it is safe to go." Jacob informed me.

"I'm not going to school. I need to do some shopping too and cook. Charlie can't live on toast forever." I smiled tentatively, trying to hide how anxious I actually was. Jacob frowned.

"I can go with you." he offered. I didn't really want him to go with me, as I had to do some personal shopping.

"No thank you." I said firmly and Jacob sighed. "See you later then?"

"Yes, let's say at five o clock?" I asked, noticing that it was already ten in the morning.

"Fine with me." Jacob smiled at me and kissed me tenderly, keeping me from my worries for a short time.

Too soon was I sitting in the car, debating whether I should go to a pharmacy or not. Forks? No, everyone knew me there and La Push was out of the question. Port Angeles? Maybe. There might be prismas around, but I needed to get something urgently.

Sighing, I first bought all the ingredients for Charlie's dinner and some more food for the next few days. When I was finished putting everything away, I slowly walked up to my room and counted the days.  
Well, I was late. 9 days late to be exact. It could also be nothing out of the ordinary.  
And the dizziness and sickness? Hm, could be stress.  
The bad dream? Stress as well and worry for Jake.  
The craving for food and most of the time being hungry? Well, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but it could just be nerves.

Luckily, I felt different after the shopping for groceries. The sickness and dizziness was gone and I felt full of energy. Hmm, so maybe I was just seeing things and the porridge and tea had helped. Still, I needed some confirmation.

Sighing, I picked up my car keys and drove the way up to Port Angeles. Where was the pharmacy?

I parked a little way from the pharmacy and had to walk the rest. Luckily, it wasn't raining, but it wasn't sunny either. No one was there, only a young man, standing behind the counter. He tentatively smiled at me, but I was too anxious to smile back.

I looked around the pharmacy, the products they were offering; undoubtedly, I was trying to put off the moment of buying the inevitable.

"Can I khelp you?" the man asked politely.

_Igor_ read his nametag. Probably a Russian. I was distracting myself, looking at his blonde hair and… blue eyes. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Not a prisma then.  
He was looking at me, smiling professionally, expecting me to answer him. Well….  
"Yes." I croaked out.

"Vat can I do?" Igor tried again.

"I need a pregnancy test please." I said as quietly as I could, blushing to my roots.

Not changing his expression, he opened a drawer and put it into a plastic bag which he handed to me. I didn't dare look at him when I paid and left without looking back.

Little did I know that a prisma was waiting in the streets to pounce on Igor.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

"I missed you, Bella." Jacob kissed me passionately.

"I missed you too." I laughed and hugged him tightly. "What did you do the whole day without me?"

"I worked a bit in the garage and patrolled two hours with Quil." Jacob informed me. "What about you?"

"I went shopping for groceries, prepared dinner for Charlie and went out to Port Angeles." I didn't need to tell him about the pregnancy test – not when it wasn't sure anyway. Nervous though I was, I had to wait until the morning to take the test.

Rachel went inside, lifting two bags of shopping. She looked pale and worn out.

"Hi." I smiled at her.  
Rachel didn't answer. She continued lifting shopping bags onto the kitchen table.

"Uhm… are you alright?" Jake asked and Rachel looked up.

"Oh, just tired." Rachel slowly and deliberately walked into her room.

She seemed different – even to me. Maybe she really was tired.

"Bella, is there something on your mind?" Jacob asked suddenly.

"No, why?"

"You seem to be a bit preoccupied, but maybe I'm just imagining things." Jake shrugged. "Hey, do you think you could go into Rachel's room and ask her if she's alright? She seems to be a bit down."

"Sure." I smiled as brightly as I could and kissed him before knocking on Rachel's door. She opened it sooner than I expected and gave me a hostile glare.

"What, Bella?" she growled out. I stared. It wasn't the Rachel I was used to. Nevertheless, I still sat down on her sofa.

"I just wanted to ask if I could help you somehow." I asked.

"Help? Help? No one can help me anymore." Rachel said bitterly.

I uncomfortably fiddled with the bedcovers. "I am here if you want to talk." I offered.

"Bella, get out now!" Jake was standing in the doorway, shivering violently. "Run away – to Sam maybe – and do it NOW!" he screamed. 

I just stared in shock. Why? He sounded urgent and almost fearful. When I turned around in confusion, I saw that Rachel was leering at me. Her face was white and her eyes were… oh no… noooo… it couldn't be.  
I looked into the eyes of a vicious newborn prisma.

I was paralysed with fear and saw that Jake had already transformed into a wolf. He was lunging at Rachel… at the prisma and I understood that it would be extremely dangerous for me. Two creatures, a werewolf who could hurt me by mistake and a prisma who would like to hurt me.

Without thinking, I opened Rachel's window and climbed out. Behind me I heard screams, yells, evil laughter, growling and tearing of bedcovers or curtains. I ran away as fast as I could in the direction of Sam's…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own.

That's what happened last time:

"_Bella, get out now!" Jake was standing in the doorway, shivering violently. "Run away – to Sam maybe – and do it NOW!" he screamed.  
_

_I just stared in shock. Why? He sounded urgent and almost fearful. When I turned around in confusion, I saw that Rachel was leering at me. Her face was white and her eyes were… oh no… noooo… it couldn't be.  
I looked into the eyes of a vicious newborn prisma._

_I was paralysed with fear and saw that Jake had already transformed into a wolf. He was lunging at Rachel… at the prisma and I understood that it would be extremely dangerous for me. Two creatures, a werewolf who could hurt me by mistake and a prisma who would like to hurt me._

_Without thinking, I opened Rachel's window and climbed out. Behind me, I heard screams, yells, evil laughter, growling and tearing of bedcovers or curtains. I ran away as fast as I could in the direction of Sam's…_

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

On with the story:

My lungs started hurting and my breath came out in short gasps – I had never really noticed how far Sam and Emily lived from Jacob. Apart from that, I was dead-scared. I looked behind me several times but to my relief no one was following me, and I gradually slowed down to a walk.

What had happened?

Rachel was changed into a prisma and Jake had to destroy her. Poor Jake. It would be extremely hard for him as she is… was… used to be… his sister. I sighed and finally knocked on Emily's door, still trembling from head to toe.

Sam opened in what seemed to be two seconds. He must have seen me.

"I've already heard." Sam told me urgently. "Paul and Embry are at Jake's helping him. It seems that Rachel had a lot of strength, which is a big surprise considering she is a newborn."

"Oh no." I covered my face in my hands. "I mean, it's his sister."

"WAS my sister." Jake was suddenly standing behind me in the doorway, and to my delight, he seemed to be alright, apart from a few scratches. "Remember that, Bella; prismas are not the people you used to know. Actually, they are dead."

I nodded, tears streaming down my face. "Oh Jake, I'm so sorry." Jake pulled his arms around me and held me close to his chest patting my back.

"It's not your fault." he murmured into my hair.

"I mean, with your sister and everything…" I trailed off, letting Jake's warm skin soothe me.

"It's high time." I heard Sam mutter. "We need to have a wolf-meeting. Oh, and could someone please call the Cullens? For this evening, we will ignore the border and they can come to our house. Riley has to come with them."

"Is he okay?" I asked Sam.

"What do you mean?"

"Has he already found a food he can eat?" I wondered.

"Well – no." Sam looked concerned. "Carlisle is trying out different kinds of food, but Riley has to throw up all the time."

Jake claimed back his attention by kissing me softly and lovingly on my lips. He pulled me nearer towards his hot chest and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him even closer to me. It seemed as if all of my sorrows were wiped away and my mind was blissfully at peace. However, suddenly Jake growled and Sam opened the door, scowling.

The vampires had arrived. And so had the other wolves of the pack without me noticing – I had been so distracted by Jake.

"Good evening, Sam." I heard Carlisle's voice. "May we come in?"

"Of course." Sam said wrinkling his nose slightly, probably because of the vampire smell. Most of the other boys scowled but Sam ordered them to act politely, by just lifting his index finger warningly.

"Good evening." the other vampires followed, looking around Sam's house with interest.

"It's nice here. Jacob, I'm so sorry what happened to Rachel." Edward said, sticking out his hand, but Jacob didn't take it. Instead, he ignored Edward completely.  
Okay, so those two hadn't gotten over their differences.

Everyone sat down and Emily got up. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

The Cullens smiled and Quil, Jared and Paul burst out laughing. "They don't drink, Emily, except if you have some blood left." Sam rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Sorry." Blushing furiously, Emily sat down next to Alice who smiled encouragingly at her.

I looked over at Riley and started. He was even thinner and paler than before.

"Sam informed me that you still don't know what you can eat?" I asked Riley, but Carlisle answered.

"No, we haven't found anything yet. We've already tried donated human blood, animal blood, drinks, human food, vitamins, minerals and plants." Carlisle sighed.

"That's bad." I murmured. "I wish I could help somehow."

"Jacob!" Edward suddenly said. "That's probably IT."

"What?" Jake looked at Edward bewildered.

I smiled slightly. Edward had obviously read Jake's thoughts.

"Maybe another prisma has to bite or touch you and tell you to drink animal blood… or eat human food." Edward said to Riley, his eyes lighting up.

"No prisma would do that willingly, Ed." Rosalie rolled her beautiful eyes.

"Perhaps not, but it could be a try." Carlisle said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

I let them talk about possibilities and strategies and drifted off to another topic. Was I pregnant or not? I felt completely fine right now, though that didn't mean anything. What would Jake say to a baby? Would he be happy?

I sighed inaudibly. Would we be able to take care of a baby?

Wait.

Baby-milk.

Maybe Riley needed to drink that. I'm sure the prisma hadn't thought of that.

Without making a sound, I slid off the sofa and walked over to Riley, bending down next to him.

"Bella? What are you doing – crouching next to me?" he asked amused. To my relief, the others were still talking and strategizing – I didn't want to make a fool of myself and needed to talk to Riley beforehand.

"I've had an idea, Riley." I smiled slightly.

Riley raised his perfect eyebrows disbelievingly, making him even more handsome. "Really?"

"I'm sure, the prisma hasn't thought of that and you haven't tried it out yet. Baby-milk." I grinned and Riley gaped.

"Bella…" he was stunned. "That's actually a good idea – we need to try that out."

I breathed out in relief. "Thank you for considering it – I was worried about you. You look thin, Riley."

"Oh, Bella. Thanks for caring." Riley hugged me tightly, but Jacob growled.

"If you ever touch my girl again… I will first crush you and then burn you." Jake threatened, getting up and walking over to us, putting an arm protectively over my shoulders. Everyone, but Edward laughed.

"Bella had a great idea to help Riley and maybe it will work." Edward said excitedly. "Carlisle, what about baby-formula, milk?"

Carlisle looked at me appraisingly. "It could be a good idea – we haven't tried it out yet. Maybe, Riley needs to start from the beginning – like a baby. Drink baby-milk, and then eat carrot-puree and afterwards normal food. Riley, would you be willing to try?"

"Yes, of course." Riley said excitedly.

"Emmett, would you run to the nearest pharmacy and get us some milk-powder for babies in the first six months?" Carlisle asked.

If Emmett was confused, he didn't show it. He got up, kissed Rosalie briefly and vanished.

"Can't you see if Riley can eat the milk?" Jared asked Alice.

"No, I can't. Riley was bitten by a prisma which makes him different from us." Alice explained. "If I knew I could help him better."

"Now everyone." Sam said importantly. "We have decided. It's not safe anymore to leave our imprints alone unprotected. We will take you with us wherever we go and fight."

Emily and I gasped. "What? You want to take us with you? But isn't it dangerous?"

"It is, of course. But it is even more dangerous for you here – alone and unprotected. Imagine, someone like Rachel is bitten. What are you going to do? You would be changed too." Sam shuddered at the thought. "If you are with us, we can protect you better."

"How will we stay with you?" I suddenly felt frightened.

"The imprints will ride their wolves' backs." Sam explained.

Oh joy.

"That's right." Jacob clapped his hands enthusiastically and all the other boys laughed and wolf-whistled. Rosalie rolled her eyes at that, crossing her arms.

Emmett arrived, carrying a box of milk powder and – "a bottle – just for you, Riley." he smirked. Riley rolled his eyes but thanked him.

"Shall I make you some milk?" Emily asked kindly.

"Yes, please." Riley sighed. "Do you need help?"

"No, not at all – I guess I can read the instructions myself." Emily smiled and came back five minutes later with the bottle in her shaking hand.

"Try it out!" Alice urged, hopping forwards to take the bottle from Emily.

Riley took it and put it to his mouth, sniffing the milk. "Do you feel sick already?" Carlisle asked in his professional doctor-voice.

"No, not yet." Riley admitted. It was deadly quiet and even I heard my hearbeat.

"Good so far." Carlisle said relieved. "Now take a sip."

Everyone watched as Riley opened the bottle and drank from it. I was mesmerized when I watched him swallow. Paul held a bowl under Riley's chin in case he had to throw up again.

To everyone's surprise and relief, a slow smile spread on Riley's face. "I don't feel sick and I don't have to throw up. And I like it – it tastes good." He winked at me and downed the whole bottle in one go.

"Bella – wow." Alice smiled at me.

"Could I have another one?" Riley asked Emily and she went into the kitchen, preparing another bottle, a relieved smile playing her lips.

"Thank you, Bella." he hugged me again.

"Oh… it's nothing." I blushed furiously.

"How did you get this idea?" Quil asked.

Oh no. What should I answer him?

"Uhm…" I began, but Edward helped me out.

"Genie's secrets." he smiled at me and I mirrored his expression gratefully.

"Now, everyone, it's time to go." Sam said commandingly. "Riley, are you ready to go or do you need another drink?"  
Riley shook his head. "No, but maybe I should take one with me – just in case?"

"Of course." Carlisle said stepping forward. "You need your strength."

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

I found out that I loved riding wolf-Jacob's back – he was fast and smooth and I felt safe on his back – I never needed to worry.  
There were questions I needed answered and unfortunately, Jake couldn't answer me, although he understood. Furthermore, Sam, Emily and the others were too far to chat.  
We were literally running with the other wolves and the vampires – but where to, I had no idea.

Instead, I dwelled on my other problems. The usual: pregnant or not? How was Billy? What about Charlie?

It seemed ages to run through the LaPush forest until we finally arrived in a small town.

Sam changed into his human form when everyone was assembled around him. "There are several routes and we have to split up. Paul, Quil and Alice – you take the left one." Alice hopped over to the two wolves as graceful as a ballerina.  
"Embry, Leah, Emmett – you take the one next to them. Jared, Esme, Jasper and Seth, you take the middle one – it seems to be the largest. Edward, Rosalie and I will take the one through the houses. That just leaves Jacob, Riley and you Carlisle – to take the right one."

Everyone nodded and the wolves growled. Oh great. Splitting up. All I ever wanted.

As fast as the wind, we ran through the woods, following the smell that was too weak for a human to smell. It seemed shorter this time – maybe because I was afraid of what was going to happen. Suddenly, Carlisle, Riley and Jacob slowed down when I noticed the length we had run – we had arrived in Seattle.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

"They seem to be everywhere!" Riley said disgusted.

"Probably three or four – the smell is just very strong, which means they are getting stronger." Carlisle said.  
I got up from Jacob's back and looked around me. It was night and there were streetlamps on, lights from nearby pubs and restaurants illuminated the streets, music blaring from discos and party-goers on the streets, singing and laughing loudly. Not one of them noticed the deadly danger they were in.

"It seems like last time I had to create an army." Riley smiled wryly. "I used to hunt in exactly this street."

"I'm surprised that there are still enough humans who go to these discos then." Jake shook his head. I hadn't noticed that he had changed back into his human form.  
He smiled at me and put his arm around me.

"We need to look for the prismas now. The later we find them, the more additional prismas they can create." Carlisle said urgently.

"Sure sure – let's follow their trail then." Jacob stayed in his human form and we hurried – or at least it felt like hurrying to me – to the nearest prisma.  
It was a red-headed girl with beautiful red curls and prisma-eyes you could get lost in.

"Good evening." Carlisle said pleasantly.

"Good evening." the girl answered, a slightly cruel smile gracing her lips. "Can I help?"

"We were looking for your friends." Riley answered smoothly.

"Friends?" the prisma asked a note of panic in her voice. "What friends?"

"The other prismas." Jacob said evilly, smirking at the girl.

"Prismas?" the girl tried to look nonplussed, but it was clear to everyone - even to me that she felt panic rising in her throat.

"Yes, that's what you are in case you haven't noticed." Riley rolled his eyes.

"What are you?" the girl asked warily.

"Two vampires and a werewolf. Mind you, and a human girl." Carlisle said.  
Why did he mention me?

"Really?" the girl looked sceptically at everyone. "Well – prove it."

"Prove it?" Riley asked scathingly. "Fine."  
He threw himself at the girl, ripped off her head and Carlisle lighted the corpse so fast I only saw a blur. No one said anything as we watched the flames rising higher and higher.

"Why are they red?" I asked.

"The fire of prismas is always red, whereas the fire of vampires is purple." Carlisle explained. "That was an easy prisma – one of the newborns. However, I have to admit that they can be pretty loyal – she wouldn't tell us where her friends were."

Jacob growled. "Loyal or not – they are nasty. Their smell is making my nostrils shrivel up."

Riley sniggered and took a swig of his milk. "Let's hunt for the next one."

Carlisle and Jacob nodded and we set off along the street that was full of party-goers, drunken people and snogging couples.  
It was cold and dark outside, adding to my mood.

"Look!" Carlisle pointed towards an invisible – for human eyes at least – trail. "Come on – it's fresh and strong."

We ran for what felt like ages (Jacob was carrying me of course) and when we reached another street of clubs next to clubs, Jacob set me down gently. "Look!" he pointed towards a black-haired young man. "He's going into the club!"

"Well – we have to go in there as well." Riley said determined. "We can't wait outside all night long." he chanced a look at me and winked. "Not since we have a human with us."

"No, definitely not." I agreed with him. I was tired, cold and – inexplicably- hungry.

"Let's go in then." Carlisle, Jacob, Riley and I waited in front of the bouncers to let us in. After a ten-minute long wait in the queue we were admitted entrance. Inside, people were dancing, milling around, drinking. The music was so loud my ears started to hurt.

"He is upstairs." Jacob said hoarsely. He pointed towards a staircase, I hadn't noticed before. We climbed the steps in dizzying circles and I almost stumbled when we were on the roof of the house. It was even and straight – to our luck – and there was no fence to stop people from falling over – to my horror.

"He's over there." Jacob wrapped his warm arm around me, pointing his chin towards the black-haired prisma who was leaning against the fence, smoking a cigarette and looking totally relaxed.

"Well well well." the prisma said in a quiet, attractive voice. It had just the right amount of threat and seduction in it. "Found me, haven't you?"

"Yes, we have. Luck is with us tonight." Jake said, crossing his arms over his chest.

The young man let out a short, humourless laugh and flicked the cigarette away. "You probably don't know who I am, do you?" he didn't wait for an answer, but continued. "I'm already 478 days old."

"Old and strong." Carlisle murmured to us.

"You are right, _vampire daddy_." the prisma said smugly.

"That's right, we are vampires, and this is a werewolf and a human girl." Carlisle said unashamed.

"Well well well – you brought us another will-be-prisma. How… _considerate _of you." the prisma sneered.

"She is MINE." Jacob yelled, advancing towards the prisma, but Carlisle held out his hand to stop him.

'Oh no, Jacob, let's leave. PLEASE. This prisma looks vicious.' I begged silently, but of course, no one could read my thoughts.

The prisma laughed evilly. "You want to stop her from becoming one of me? How pathetic. She _will _be one of us, prismas. You will soon find out that I am stronger than you three. Well – try it. Let the fight begin!"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: don't own

A/N: Review please.

That's what happened in chapter 10

"_Well well well – you brought us another will-be-prisma. How… considerate of you." the prisma sneered._

"_She is MINE." Jacob yelled, advancing towards the prisma, but Carlisle held out his hand to stop him._

'_Oh no, Jacob, let's leave. PLEASE. This prisma looks vicious.' I begged silently, but of course, no one could read my thoughts._

_The prisma laughed evilly. "You want to stop her from becoming one of me? How pathetic. She will be one of us, prismas. You will soon find out that I am stronger than you three. Well – try it. Let the fight begin!"_

On with the story:

Jacob and Carlisle jumped at the prisma at the same time, Jake transforming into the massive wolf and Carlisle baring his venom-coated teeth. Carlisle snarled, but the prisma just laughed and stepped aside in one swift movement, letting Carlisle crash headlong into the wall.

Carlisle had been right – the prisma really had good reflexes. My blood ran cold. What had happened to Carlisle? He didn't move anymore. I tore my eyes from his lifeless form and turned to Riley.  
Riley ran at the prisma at high speed, but the prisma just jumped over him, landing neatly right next to me.

The prisma leered, locking eyes with me and instantly, my fear was gone. I felt drawn to him in a strange way. His eyes were indeed beautiful… I was lost in his eyes and suddenly noticed that we were only centimetres apart. I yearned for him to touch me, to bite me, yes, even to transform me into another prisma – so that I could be with him.

"No!" Riley screamed and ran towards the prisma who just stuck out his arm and blocked Riley midway.  
His voice made me jump and realize that I was again being manipulated by a prisma. I should pay attention, I thought shuddering, and shook my head to clear it of any thoughts that the prisma had planted into my head.  
"Don't touch her!" Riley spat.

"Says who?" the prisma laughed evilly and Riley bared his teeth, though unable to break the prisma's arm. They seemed to be even stronger than vampires. How was that possible?

Jacob growled and ran towards the prisma, spitting with rage. He jumped over the startled Riley and bit the prisma into his chest.  
The prisma let out a howl of pain and fury.

To everyone's surprise, however, his chest remained intact. The eyes of the prisma lit up considerably, and he smirked gleefully at Riley and Jacob. My heart constricted and I fearfully glanced at Carlisle who was still out cold – if vampires can be – and I suddenly felt alarmed. Terror was creeping up my spine and goosebumps rose on my arms, painfully reminding me of the battle with the newborns.

"Oh, no." Riley whispered, horrified, which didn't calm me a bit.

"What happened to Carlisle?" I managed to gasp.

"Crashed into the wall and is out of it." Riley said nonchalantly.

"Is he… dead?"

"No, he isn't. Vampires don't die that easily. He is just out and will probably wake up in a few minutes." Riley said. "You of all people should know that!"

"Will he _really _wake?" the prisma smirked darkly.

"Yes, he will." Riley replied stubbornly.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, vamp." with that, the prisma punched Riley into his face, letting him crumble onto the floor.

I let out a horrified scream. _Oh no oh no, Jake HELP!_

"Do you like to see your friends getting murdered?" the prisma shot me a dark look. "Don't mind them, you will be one of us in a few minutes – and then there are other things to worry about, such as the PAIN. PAIN everywhere." he inhaled deeply. "You will be a very powerful prisma, I can guarantee-"

"Stop talking, you idiot!" the prisma and I both turned at the sound of the voice.

Jacob was glaring at the prisma, hate written all over his face. To my surprise, he was back in his human form.

Without further ado, he picked up the prisma and carried him to the edge of the roof. "Bye bye." Jacob called cheerily. He tossed the prisma over the edge and…

… and…

… I couldn't believe me eyes…

… the prisma was just barely over the edge, when he did a little quick-step with his feet, and was back up on the roof in not even a second.

Jacob and I just stared.

"Oooooh." the prisma scoffed, leisurely walking nearer towards us. "Now, it's just you and me. I've eliminated two _vampires _in a few minutes… you will be next, werewolf and then I will transform your human."

I almost closed my eyes in agony. 'Let this nightmare end.' I thought desperately. I didn't want to be a prisma, but I also didn't want anyone else to get hurt. 'This is all a bad dream.' I pinched myself and – it hurt.

Jacob and the prisma started circling each other, glaring at each other viciously.

_Jacob Jacob Jacob _I started chanting in my head. He _had _to win, he just had to. I couldn't bear the thought of being without Jacob.

I screamed when the prisma aimed a kick at Jake's leg, but failed. When I breathed out a sigh of relief, Jake was trying to rip the prisma's arm off his body, but the prisma was just laughing evilly.

"You are going to die, werewolf." he whispered menacingly.

Too right he was. He suddenly had Jacob in a headlock. Jacob was fruitlessly trying to struggle free. His face was fast turning red and he was already having difficulties with breathing. Oh no. I felt tears well up in my eyes. My vision blurry from the tears, I sank down on my knees, crying loudly, almost bawling.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crack, which sounded like a tree breaking.

Startled, I looked up and took in the scene in front of me. The head of the prisma was lying on the floor, disconnected from its body. Jacob, Riley and Carlisle were high-fiving each other and cheering.

What?

I looked around in confusion. "Oh Bella." Jake took me into his arms and kissed me tenderly, lovingly. His warm arms around me, made me feel incredibly safe and peaceful. My fear subsided and so did my other sorrows and I started crying louder than ever. I had been so afraid for Jake and the others.

"Bella, we killed him." Riley announced proudly.

"But… how? You were all out!" I managed to stammer, still choking from my tears.

"We were." Carlisle admitted, "But I woke up in time to see Jacob being strangled by that nutter. I jumped at him from behind and tore his head off."

"Thanks, doc!" Jake grinned and put his arm around me, pulling me nearer towards his warm body.  
I smiled at Carlisle and then Riley. "I can't believe, you've done it. I was so sure we were all going down."

"Yes, it did look pretty grim for us." Carlisle admitted. "I shudder to think what would have happened if I hadn't woken up in time."

I shuddered too. A life without Jacob? Wouldn't be a life worth living.

Jacob yawned. "Admit it, boys, he was a piece of cake."

When Carlisle and Riley agreed with him and praised themselves, I suddenly felt very tired. Relieved and happy, but extremely exhausted. I couldn't ride the wolf-Jacob, I was sure about that, since I didn't even have the energy to sit upright.

"She looks dead on her feet." Riley observed drily.

How right he was.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked with concern. He gave me a lingering kiss, which woke me up a little.

"I'm fine, just terribly exhausted." I yawned again.

"I think it would be better if one of us carried her." Riley suggested. "She might not be able to hold herself upright on Jacob's back."

"Good idea, Riley, thanks." I said gratefully, but Jacob growled.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Jacob; I'm living off baby-milk." Riley smiled. Even Jacob had to laugh at that.

"Fine." he admitted. "Carry her then, but don't drop her! If you do, my gang and I will destroy you." Jake gave me a demonstrative kiss, which I happily returned.

Riley, Carlisle, Jacob and I had already reached the edge of the forest when Riley picked me up in his wintery arms. "Sleep tight, my Bella." he whispered into my ear so that Jacob couldn't hear him. I wanted to ask him what he meant by 'my Bella', but I fell asleep almost instantly.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

I woke up slightly dazed and _very _warm. When I opened my eyes, I saw the sleeping, peaceful face of my _boyfriend _Jacob Black. I felt secure and peaceful in his presence and I was thankful that I was his imprint. Sighing happily, I was about to drop back to sleep while I was lying in his arms.

However, suddenly, I felt sick. _Really _sick.

"Jake…" I murmured, trying to lift his heavy arm off me, but Jacob didn't even stir. "Jake!" I said louder, kissing his earlobe.

"What is it, Bella?" Jake asked groggily.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I rolled my eyes.

To my disappointment, Jake gave me a cheeky grin. "Can't that wait? I have other ideas." and he kissed me passionately.

"Stop!" I pushed Jake away from me. "I really have to go. I'm sick." I explained.

"Oh." Jake's face turned sorrowful and he accompanied me to the bathroom.

"Stay out of this room!" I ordered since I didn't want Jake to witness me throwing up.

"Come on, you are sick." Jacob stated the obvious.

"Exactly, that's why you are to stay OUT of this room!" I pointedly closed the door into his disappointed face and turned the key.

To my surprise, I felt a pang in my heart and I opened it again. "Jake, I'm sorry, but I don't want you with me. I… I feel… ashamed. It's embarrassing."

Jacob smiled. "It's okay, I understand. Oh, and Bella, … I love you."

I almost melted. "I love you, too, Jacob."

Smiling happily, almost giddy from love, I closed the door again, I took out my bag and the pregnancy test smirked at me evilly. I sat down on the toilet seat and took deep breaths to fight the nausea and sickness. Eventually, I drank some water directly from the tap and felt better immediately.

Now what?

Test or no test?

Pregnant or not pregnant?

My hands were shaking so badly, I thought I would drop the test. Sighing, I opened the package and read the directions. It was quite easy, in fact. Just pee on the stick and wait one minute. One line – not pregnant. Two lines – pregnant.

While I busied myself with the preparations, I heard a commotion outside.

Jake was barking at someone. "What do you want?"

I heard another voice, but couldn't identify it, I only noticed it belonged to a male vampire or Jacob would never heave reacted in such a hostile way. Riley? Carlisle? Edward? Emmet or Jasper?

"I came here to talk to you." the voice said smoothly.

"I believe you are familiar with the rules of the treaty? Jacob snarled at someone.

"It's important, Jacob, believe me, or I wouldn't have come here. I need to speak with YOU."

"To me? Fine then. Tell me what you have to say and then LEAVE or I'm going to make you!" Jacob commanded.

"Let's go a bit further away – don't want to be overheard." It was Edward – how come I hadn't noticed before? He seemed to be grimmer… more serious. What did he want?

Now wait. One minute is LOOOOONG, especially when you are waiting. I simply couldn't look at the test. I didn't dare. Instead, I did my make-up and my hair. When I finally couldn't put it off any longer, I picked up the test and took a deep breath.

_Two _pink lines were shown on the test display. Two pink lines meaning… I was pregnant.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened last time:

"_It's important, Jacob, believe me, or I wouldn't have come here. I need to speak with YOU." _

"_To me? Fine then. Tell me what you have to say and then LEAVE or I'm going to make you!" Jacob commanded._

"_Let's go a bit further away – don't want to be overheard." It was Edward – how come I hadn't noticed before? He seemed to be grimmer… more serious. What did he want?_

_Now wait. One minute is LOOOOONG, especially when you are waiting. I simply couldn't look at the test. I didn't dare. Instead, I did my make-up and my hair. When I finally couldn't put it off any longer, I picked up the test and took a deep breath._

_Two pink lines were shown on the test display. Two pink lines meaning… I was pregnant. _

On with the story:

I took a deep shuddering breath. 'Don't faint, Bella.' I thought desperately, sitting down on the toilet seat. It shouldn't have come as a surprise – I had probably known for a long time already – deep down in my heart.

Now I knew I was pregnant, there were more questions and decisions. Should I keep it? I was almost sure of the answer: yes, of course I would. The baby was part of me and part of Jacob – of course, I would keep it. The problem was telling Charlie and Renee. At least it was from Jacob and not from Edward. That made the situation slightly better for my dad – or not.

I felt sick – not only from the pregnancy, but from the suspected reactions of the others. What would Jacob say? Charlie and Renee? The Cullens? The other wolves? What about my High School education? At least, I could still finish that before the baby was born.

Worry gnawed me from the inside and I suddenly felt panicky. No, I couldn't do that! I wouldn't tell anyone a thing. And when I graduated I would be in my fourth month and could easily leave and no one would be any wiser.

Alice. Oh no.

I almost hyperventilated. What if she saw? If she sees me right now, kneeling on the toilet seat, almost vomiting?  
Wait. Alice couldn't possibly see me – since the baby inside me was half human half werewolf. No, Alice couldn't see me.

Perfect.

I put the test kit back into my bag and got up slowly.

'Just act normal.' I repeated over and over again when I breathed out and opened the door of the bathroom.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Alice & Rosalie POV

"Why did you let him go?" Rosalie screeched.

"You know Edward can't be stopped." Alice rolled her eyes. "He had his mind set."

"YOU have the power to stop him – you and Carlisle, but neither you nor him even thought of stopping him. How could you?" Rosalie's voice was higher than usual in an unattractive screech. "How can he even step over the treaty line?"

"He called Sam." Alice said almost tonelessly. "He said he had urgent business to discuss with Jacob."

"Urgent!" Rosalie scoffed. "What does Riley say about all of that?"

"He doesn't know." Alice looked pleadingly at Rosalie. "Look, Edward is my favourite brother and right now he is in pieces – why would I stop him from recovering?"

"Come on – he is recovering from ruining other people's lives? How crappy can you get?" Rosalie glared.

"Rose, you can't seriously be worried for Bella – YOU of all people." Alice said indignantly.

"I'm not, but… I think that Edward should find a vampire – not a human." Rosalie said forcefully.

"Yes, he should, but you know what he's like." Alice shrugged.

"Can you see the outcome?" Rosalie asked, suddenly curious.

"No, I can't. He is surrounded by werewolves – and you know I can't see with them around."

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Bella POV

Jacob was already waiting for me in the living-room. His face was paler and he looked sad.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." he said seriously.

Oh no. He knows.

"Sure sure." I tried to smile, and sat down next to him.

"Edward just told me about you and Riley." Jacob started, staring hard into my eyes.

My heart plummeted to my toes. That couldn't be true now, could it? Not now, when I had other worries on my mind.

"You kissed him – " Jacob's voice was full of steel, but I interrupted him.

"He kissed ME." I corrected.

"And you didn't even tell him you had a boyfriend."

"Look, Jake – I was sc-"

"I don't need an explanation and I don't need you to feel sorry." Jake said sombrely. "Just get out of here."

"WHAT?" I couldn't believe my ears. Jake was sitting on the couch, looking hurt and disappointed. It hurt me to see him like that, but I felt sorry for myself, too. After all, the kiss didn't mean anything – I was out of my mind and scared, because then I didn't know that Riley had been bitten by a prisma.

"Go away – I don't want to hear your sorry excuses. Edward READ all his thoughts – and they speak LOVE and DESIRE." Jacob growled.

"How do you know?" My lips trembled and I knew I was going to cry soon.

"He told me. And why do you think did Riley want to carry you back? He is in love with you and you are in love with him or why else would you have kissed him and let him carry you back?" Jake said through gritted teeth. "How could you do this to me?"

"Jake, I would never hurt you, you know I love you, this is all a bit misunderstanding, let me explain. When I was up on the hill – " I started urgently, but Jake interrupted me.

"Spare me your explanations – I saw the letter." Jake said bitterly.

What?

"Uhm, which letter, Jake?" I was confused.

"Don't you remember your love-letter? Where you told him how much you love him and how you were about to break up with me when the prismas were gone? How could you hurt me so much?" Jake almost broke down.

I started crying and couldn't help it. "Jake, I don't know what letter you are talking about, but I can assure you I never wrote a letter to Riley, and the things you just said hurt me as much as they hurt you. It's not true." I said urgently.

"Don't think, I'm stupid, Bella, of course I wouldn't trust Edward either. He wants you back, after all. But he is just as devastated. And besides, he had proof."

"PROOF?" I echoed emptily, disbelievingly.

"Yes. Here is the letter." Jake gave me a piece of paper that was folded several times. "And it is exactly your handwriting."

"No Jake." I stood up so fast, I felt dizzy. "It was NOT my letter and Edward can forge –"

"Leave me alone, Bella. I don't want to talk to you right now. You obviously don't have any idea how much you hurt me. Go away. Go to Riley!"

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

My eyes were blind with tears and I had to stop my car on the side. I felt devastated, disappointed and extremely sad – but I also felt anger boiling inside me. How could Edward do this to me? Of course, he was still in love with me, but I never dreamed he would really do that.

Do what? Tell lies? Or part-truth? The only truth was that Riley and I had kissed. End of story. But a little voice kept nagging me – what if part of it was the truth? What if carrying me meant more to Riley? What if he really was in love with me?

I hated all these vampire and werewolf-worlds at the moment. No supernatural for me, thank you. I yearned for a friend – a human friend.

Angela.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and rummaged through my bag in search for my phone. When I finally found it, I dialled Angela's telephone number. 'Please pick up the phone.' I chanted silently as I couldn't face going home to Charlie and his inquisitions.  
Luck with me for once.

"Yes?" Angela's voice sounded sleepy.

"Sorry, Angela." I choked. "It's me, Bella – did I wake you up?"

"Yes, but it's fine. Are you crying, Bella?" Angela sounded much more awake now. "Oh dear."

"Well – I was." I told her honestly. "Can we meet up? I really need someone to talk to."

"Of course, come to my place. Ben is staying over with his family in Seattle this weekend, so I'm free. Would you like some breakfast?" Angela asked.

I was so glad I had Angela as a friend – she was an angel.

"Thank you, Ange, you are the best." I put down the receiver and drove the relatively short way to my best human friend.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Rosalie & Edward & Riley

"You are an asshole." Rosalie seethed.

"I only warned Jacob that there was something more between Riley and Bella." Edward said innocently.

"You LIED."

"I told the half-truth, Rose. And all is fair in love and war – and in case you haven't noticed, this is both." Edward said urgently. "Rosalie, you know I love her and I want her back and you also know that a young unstable werewolf is not good enough for her and her health."

"Jacob may be a mutt, but she is his IMPRINT. You can't tear them apart. Besides, she is a HUMAN. Why don't you look for a vampire instead?" Rosalie flicked her mane of blonde hair back and glared at her brother.

"Because I love her – maybe you don't understand the concept." Edward said nastily.

"You left her!"

"For her own good." Edward replied, a touch of defiance in hi tone.

"You just want her back, because she is with a werewolf." Rosalie said derisively.

"What a load of rubbish, Rose. Surely you can do better than that?" Edward taunted her.

"Edward? Rose?" another voice said. Edward and Rosalie hadn't heard him come in and uncharacteristically both of them jumped in alarm.

"Riley." Rosalie said curtly, her eyes narrowed and was about to depart.

"Not so fast, Rosalie. I came here to discuss something since I heard my name and Bella's. Can you tell me what it's all about?" Riley asked innocently. He already knew, of course, vampires had supernatural hearing, but the mean side of Edward surprised him. He had always struck him as polite and good-natured.

"Edward told Jacob that Bella and you are in love and kissed each other." Rosalie said nastily.

"Which is true…, but only sort of." Riley nodded.

"And you carried her, because you loved her."

"I carried her, because she was tired." Riley rolled his eyes. "Even Black had not problem with it."

"And she wrote you a so-called love-letter – at least that's what Edward said!" Rosalie sneered.

"She did? Can I see?" Riley asked eagerly, but Rosalie cut him short with a snarl.

"Of course, she didn't. Edward made it up and forged her handwriting." Rosalie shot them both a hateful glare.

"Why did you do that? Are you STILL in love with her?" Riley asked Edward incredulously. "Ye, I grant you, she is attractive and good at heart, but very fragile, even for a human. Don't you want another vampire?"

"I want Bella." Edward said stubbornly. 

"But surely, you can't be with her together forever? She will grow old and you will stay the same. What about children? And what about HER life? You will have to leave Forks sooner or later." Riley explained.

"She wanted to become one of us." Edward pouted.

Rosalie let out a derisive laugh. "You never intended to turn her anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"I would now!"

"She is not interested. She is with Black." Rosalie screamed. "Find someone who is FREE and a VAMPIRE for goodness sake. What about Irina?"

"Rosalie, you are the most annoying person in the world." Edward said through gritted teeth. "Hey, where is Riley?"

"He left." Rosalie shrugged.

"Did you see him leave?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Edward's face was whiter than usual.

"Why should I? And don't you DARE run after him!" Rosalie held Edward's sleeve in a vice-like grip. "Or I will personally shred you to pieces and light a fire - with pleasure."

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Bella POV

Angela knew everything – from Riley, Jacob, and Edward and of course my pregnancy. I only left out the vampire and werewolf bit. Lucky – that's what I was; lucky to have such a best friend.

She had waited patiently for me to finish breakfast, then listened attentively to my story and gave me tea and handkerchiefs when I cried.

"Bella." She said soothingly. "We will figure something out. Jacob will see sense again, and Edward will calm down and find somebody else. And regarding this Riley, he seems to be just a nice guy."

I thought of Riley's red eyes, preparing to fight for Victoria and I felt an icy chill. Nice guy. Suuure. At least he is now.

"Your parents will be surprised and maybe disappointed at first – but they will be grandparents. After getting used to it, they will be delighted – trust me." Angela grinned. "And at least you can finish High School – the exams are only three months away."

I considered that and it didn't sound too bad. But what about Jacob?

"Angela, actually I thought about leaving after school." I said quietly.

"You can't go to uni and you can't run away from life." Angela replied. "Not now."

"Whatever my decision will be – don't tell anyone, ok?" I asked.

Angela pursed her lips but nodded. "Fine."

"Bella, would you like to stay for lunch?" Mrs. Weber carefully stuck her head in Angela's room.

"Oh, that would be great – stay Bella." Angela said. She knew me too well. I had been about to decline of course.

"Well, then, thank you, Mrs. Weber." I mumbled red-faced.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

I had eaten a great lunch at Angela's and now I was tired. Of course, I had to study for my exams, but I felt extremely exhausted. 'Maybe I will take a little nap.' I thought longingly of my warm bed, when I opened the front door and switched on the light.

Wait.

I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

A vampire.

Blonde hair, red eyes, white marble skin and well – I hated to admit it – but a _fashion sense_. He was wearing a black coat, black shiny shoes and a fashionable scarf.

Riley.

I breathed out a sigh of relief and had a strange sick feeling in my stomach. "Riley, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – I just thought you needed some company after what happened to you." Riley said softly. His voice was strangely attractive and soothed me immediately. "Rosalie told me." he added quietly.

"Oh, Riley." I flung myself in his arm and sobbed. "That's so nice of you. Thank you." I felt really touched and cried and cried and cried on his arctic shoulder. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

"I didn't know, honestly, or I would have put a stop to this." Riley said honestly.

I sniffed back my tears. "Yeah. Thank you."

"Edward still wants you, huh?" Riley said absentmindedly.

"Obviously." I said through gritted teeth.

"Now, I'm going to make you a cup of tea and we will talk, ok?" Riley steered me into a chair in the kitchen and I slumped down on it.

"Ok." I said in a small voice. Should I tell him about the pregnancy? He seemed trustworthy enough, but Edward could read his thoughts – so no.

While Riley busied himself with the teapot, I started to tell him my nightmarish day today. I left nothing out, except the pregnancy of course.

Riley poured me a cup. "I never knew Edward could be such a fucker. Sorry, but he always seemed such a goody two shoes and polite."

"He is still obsessed with me – though I wonder why." I said moodily.

"You really don't know?" Riley raised a sexy brow at me.

"Well – I'm just plain." I murmured red in the face.

"You are not. Why was Edward together with you and still wants you? Why did Jacob imprint on you? And why did I want to kiss you? You are attractive – outside AND inside, Bella." Riley said earnestly.

"Riley…" I said surprised. "Thank you. That … speech was beautiful."

"Anytime."

"Hey, how is your diet going? Still drinking baby-milk?" I asked on a happier note.

"Yes, I am, but I can also eat carrot puree already." Riley announced proudly.

"Wow." I laughed. "You are making progress."s

At that moment, the bell rang and I slowly got up to open the door. A young man with short blonde hair, broad chest and cut-off-shorts was in the doorway. The only thing missing was his trade-mark impish grin.

"Hello Quil."

A/N: This chapter was pretty sad, but everything will work out fine… Reviews please


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened last time:

"_Riley…" I said surprised. "Thank you. That … speech was beautiful."_

"_Anytime." _

"_Hey, how is your diet going? Still drinking baby-milk?" I asked on a happier note._

"_Yes, I am, but I can also eat carrot puree already." Riley announced proudly._

"_Wow." I laughed. "You are making progress."_

_At that moment, the bell rang and I slowly got up to open the door. A young man with short black hair, broad chest and cut-off-shorts was in the doorway. The only thing missing was his trade-mark impish grin._

"_Hello Quil."_

On with the story:

"Hello Bel – "but Quil stopped short. His eyes narrowed and he began trembling. "There's a fucking vampire in your house!"

"Yes, I know, it's just Riley." I said just when Riley appeared behind me in the doorway and nodded at Quil.

"So, it's true." Quil mumbled.

I looked up in alarm. "True?"

"Jake told me everything –you and Riley are an item now." Quil spat.

"No no no." I shrieked in horror. "This is not true at all. Let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain, Bella. I have eyes, you see. And Riley is at _your_ home." Quil turned abruptly. "Spare me with your lies."

"No, stay. Riley and I are NOT together! I can't believe you really think that." I yelled with tears in my eyes. However, Quil had already reached the edge of the forest.  
owHh"Riley, go after him, please!" I urged, terrified. I did not need Quil to break up our relationship further.

Riley nodded. "I'll try what I can."

It was agony. Waiting for Riley to come back with news, that is. It was even worse than waiting for the pregnancy test to show my result. I went inside and sat down on the sofa, switching through channels on TV, but not really concentrating.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doorbell finally rang. To my relief, it was Riley.

I didn't need to ask – I knew from his face that the talk hadn't gone well.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Jacob POV:

Emily: Jacob, calm down – you know that Edward is still in love with Bella. What if he only said that to break you up?

Jacob: No, because he showed me evidences. And I've known Bella's handwriting for ages and it is exactly hers. It was a love-letter to Riley.

Emily: I'm not sure about that. What if Edward faked it?

Jacob: Can the mind-reader also fake handwritings? My my my…such a wonderboy.

Emily: I'm not sure – I guess we just have to wait until Quil had a talk with Bella.

I nodded, and at that moment, a loud rap sounded at the door. I sighed in relief. Hopefully, this nightmare finally had an end.

"Quil?" I nodded at my best friend. "Any new information?"

Quil sighed and I felt my heart plummet.

Quil: I didn't talk to her. She was with Riley.

A stunned, horrified silence greeted his words.

"So… so, it's true?" Emily asked quietly.

"Looks like it." Quil said sadly.

"What did she say when you confronted her?" I asked, the pain almost tearing me apart.

"Actually… she tried to deny everything." Quil answered.

"And what did she say?"

"Well – I didn't really need any 'it's not what it looks like'-stories." Quil answered.

"You didn't even listen! Maybe it was harmless – maybe he was there, by chance or because Bella needed comfort!" Emily exploded. "Why is it with you men that you can never listen?"

"Go on." I said, silencing Emily with a glare.

"And then Riley went after me." Quil was his knuckles threateningly.

"And what did he say?" Emily asked smugly.

"I… well…" Quil faltered and his face reddened. "Well – I ran away from him and only stopped running when I was back in our land. Riley had to stop at the treaty-line."

"Why would you do that?" Emily said down, rubbing her forehead.

"I admit, I thought Riley wanted to fight with me, because I disturbed him and his girlfriend." Quil said.

Emily rolled her eyes. "I am sure that Bella isn't Riley's girlfriend."

I couldn't take it any longer – I sagged down, my face probably pale and serious. "Emily, don't make everything worse. There is nothing to hope for anymore. Bella betrayed me. My _imprint _betrayed me."

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Bella POV: 

Riley and I were watching television. We – or at least I – were numb with disbelief and shock. Riley had his arm slung around me and didn't even breathe, which wasn't that uncommon for a vampire.

"When is your next purée due?" I asked him to lighten the mood.

"In half an hour. I have to get back to the Cullen's anyway. And I'll talk to Edward, of course. Don't worry, Bella, everything is going to be fine." Riley gave me a half-smile, but then noticed my grief.  
"Aw, Bella, want me to stay?"

Against my instincts, I let out a little giggle. "No, thank you, I guess it would make everything even worse. But thanks."

I followed him to the door. "Please convince Edward to go to Jacob and apologize."

Riley nodded. "I'll try, Bella."

He hugged me tightly.

"Can't… breathe…" I joked.

Riley let me go and stared at me in utter disbelief.

"Wh… what?" I asked completely thrown.

Riley didn't answer. His face was paler than usual.

"Uhm, you know, humans need air and I was just joking – you didn't hug me too tight, Riley, don't worry…" I realized I was babbling, and Riley stared at me intently.

Something was wrong.

The look on Riley's face said it all.

Something was _terribly _wrong.

"Say something!" I urged.

"I can hear something…" Riley said quietly. "A… heartbeat."

I laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, that's probably mine… or… you don't think that yours has started beating again?"

Riley came out of his stupor. "No, it's not mine, Bella. And it's not ONLY yours. I can hear another one."

"Another one?" now I was as surprised as he was. "I don't think there is anybody else in this house. No human at least – not that I know of." a sudden imagine of thieves and robbers made me panic and scoot closer to Riley.  
Oh no. On top of everything, there was a burglar in my house? Just perfect. At least, Riley was with me.

"It's not coming from the house." Riley shook his head. "It's coming from you."

Oh. _Oh. _I flushed deepest scarlet and didn't answer.

"From your stomach." Riley provided.

Oh – bugger. Of course… the heart of my baby. Vampires could hear that already, and I must be what – eighth week or so. Time to tell Riley everything, I guessed.

"Okay okay. Sit down again." I urged Riley back to the living room, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.  
"I'm pregnant. You probably heard the baby's heart." I said quietly.

"Wha – ?" Riley looked at me aghast. "And… you're pregnant?"

"Yes." I smiled at him. "Don't worry – I'm fine." A bit of an overstatement, concerning my loss of Jacob, but it could have been worse.

"Wow." Riley grinned at me. "And it's Jacob's, isn't it? How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling fine, except that Jacob left me. And yes, if course it's Jacob's, so another reason to convince Edward to apologize." Then I changed my expression. "Riley, don't tell anyone, please. And least of all Edward."

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

"Congratulations. You are in the eighth week." the doctor told me, when the ultrasound was finished. I could even take the little black-and-white photograph with me – of my baby. And Jacob's…

"These are vitamins for your baby." the doctor handed me a prescription. "Take them daily. And of course, no smoking, no drinking, no drugs, not raw-milk-cheese and no raw eggs or meat."

I nodded mutely.

When I went out of the room, I hugged Angela who was waiting for me in the waiting room. "Everything is fine so far." I said happily, tears in my eyes.

"That's good to hear." Angela hugged me back. We were in Port Angeles, because I didn't dare go to a doctor in Forks – or the whole town would already know.

"Now, vitamins?" Angela asked, looking at my prescription.

"Yep. Let's go."

I opened the door to exactly the same chemist I visited when I bought my pregnancy test kit. Igor or Ivan or, whatever his name was would know why I bought the vitamins then.

However, a young girl was standing behind the counter.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you?"

It took her ages to fetch us the correct packet of vitamins. I hopped from one foot to the other, waiting in agony. I had to pee. Desperately. "I'm sorry." she said flustered. "It's only my second day here – I had to step in for someone at short notice."

I knew it before she told me. Igor?

"For who?" I dared to ask.

"Do you know him? His name was Igor." the girl said.

"Igor? Yes, I knew him. And WAS?" I asked with panic.

"Well – he disappeared without a trace, and even left the shop open. He disappeared in broad daylight." the girl shook her head. "Tragic. And he had a family. The police are already running amok anyway – so far they haven't found him though."

My face drained of blood. Oh, I knew. Probably another prisma. I had to tell Jake. But at second thought, he didn't talk to me. Well, I had to tell Riley then.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Three weeks later:

My feelings:

Anger:  
Edward had left the Cullens at short notice and was in Denali, living with the other vampire clan. When Riley told me, I was furious. Not only was he too stubborn and coward to apologize to Jacob, he also had to leave the country. What a marshmallow.

Fear:  
More prismas were in the area. Unfortunately, the wolves had broken contact with me and no one protected me. I was so glad that the rest of the Cullens were still friendly to me – and they took it in turns to guard the house.

Sadness:  
Jacob still hadn't called. How dare he believe Edward! I threw my shampoo bottle at the wall where it didn't even leave a mark.

Sickness:  
Of course my morning sickness hadn't passed yet – I was only in my tenth week. Just two more weeks and everything would be fine. Hopefully.

Surprise:  
Angela had convinced me to tell my parents at least and when I told Charlie and Renee, both of them were surprised, but inexplicably _happy_. At first, Charlie was furious, because he thought it was Edward's child. Where did he get the idea? Well – at least he seemed pleased when he found out it was Jacob's. A little bit too pleased, actually.

Annoyance:  
Mike. Mike. Mike. He seemed to be everywhere I was. Sure, I was grateful that we had destroyed most of the prismas (his date included) before he had the chance to be turned, but now he seemed to be stuck to me like glue. Annoying.

Friendship:  
Riley and I were friends, best friends – and so were Angela and I. Riley had already started eating porridge and Angela seemed to be very taken with him. Riley was also genuinely interested in Angela.

Stress:  
Ugh. My exams were coming nearer and nearer – I hated studying, but of course, I had to.

Did I really feel all of that at once? Must be my pregnancy hormones.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Eleven o clock.

Time for my next ultrasound.

I was self-confident enough to go there all by myself now – after all, quite a few people knew already.

It didn't take long for me to wait until the doctor called me: "Miss Swan, please."

I slowly walked over to him. "Now, time for your second ultrasound." he smiled. "Looking forward to seeing your baby again?"

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Emily POV:

'Yes, I remember. I disliked Bella at first, but when we got to know each other better, I started to trust her more and more. After a while, we were like best friends. I never believed she would betray her imprint. After all, it is IMPOSSIBLE to betray one's imprint. You can't. She can't just be in love with Riley, it is physically impossible. But well – as usual the boys seemed to know _everything better_.'

I didn't feel right.

When I woke up this morning, I had a splitting headache and felt really sick.

"Sam, I have to go to the doctor." I told my fiancée.

"Are you alright?" He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"No, I've got a headache and feel sick. Can you drive me to the doctor, please?"

Of course, Sam drove me to the doctor. He didn't trust the doctor in La Push and the one in Forks hadn't opened yet – so I had to go to the one in Port Angeles.

Sam and I entered the waiting room when I heard the doctor's voice:

"Miss Swan, please."

A girl, who looked remarkably like Bella, got up from a chair and walked towards the doctor. 'Ah, Bella must be sick too.' I thought sympathetically. The doctor smiled at her.

However, his next words almost made me tumble down.

"Now, time for your second ultrasound." he smiled. "Looking forward to seeing your baby again?"

Sam and I looked at each other – dumbstruck. My insides felt hollow and I had the sudden urge to throw up. Feeling faint, I stared at Sam – and he stared back at me. For the first time in my life I was lost for words.

**A/N: This is still a Jacob/Bella-story. And Bella WILL get back with Jacob again. ****Stay tuned – and reviews please. THX**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened last time:

_Emily POV:_

_A girl, who looked remarkably like Bella, got up from a chair and walked towards the doctor. 'Ah, Bella must be sick too.' I thought sympathetically. The doctor smiled at her._

_However, his next words almost made me tumble down._

"_Now, time for your second ultrasound." he smiled. "Looking forward to seeing your baby again?"_

_Sam and I looked at each other – dumbstruck. My insides felt hollow and I had the sudden urge to throw up. Feeling faint, I stared at Sam – and he stared back at me. For the first time in my life, I was lost for words._

On with the story:

"Do we already know what it's going to be? A girl or a boy?" I asked eagerly.

The doctor let out a chuckle. "No, not yet – you are only in your eleventh week. Maybe you should wait another seven weeks."

"Oh." That seemed quite a long time to wait. At least I knew that so far everything was alright. With my baby. It still seemed foreign to me – everything. The whole situation, the fact that a baby was growing inside me. It _is _weird. But I was glowing with the typical pregnancy glow now. The morning sickness had – thankfully – passed and I was happy.

After another purchase of vitamins, I slowly drove home, thinking of Jacob. I still couldn't believe he just left me like that. Worse still, he believed his worst enemy. Besides, I was his imprint – he should take care of me.  
I was so glad I had the rest of the Cullens and Riley as my friends. Without them… I wouldn't know what to do. Even Carlisle had tried to talk Edward into going back – no such luck.

Jacob. I thought about him constantly.

Jacob. I dreamed of him every night.

Jacob. He was my true love. _Used _to be.

Jacob. My personal sun.

I sighed.

Time to be adult about it and confront him. Breathing out a sigh, I decided to risk it.

Earlier than expected, I arrived in front of Jacob's cottage. To my luck – or not – nobody was at home. Not even Billy. Thus, I waited.

Not even half a minute later, my mobile phone rang. It was Sam.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

"We should talk to Jacob about it. I've already told you I don't believe any of it." Emily looked at her fiancée shrewdly. "I know he is your _brother _but Bella never even had the chance to explain."

Sam nodded. "The baby can only be Jacob's. Vampire's can't produce children – not that I know of. Besides, she is his imprint and you can only change the connection of an imprint by death."

"I am almost 100 percent sure that Bella is innocent."

"So am I. That stupid vamp messed everything up, because he is supposedly still in love with her. Besides – Carlisle told me that Edward went to Denali. Obviously he couldn't face the consequences of Bella's anger." Sam grinned.

"Coward." Emily scowled.

"We need to explain everything to Jacob!" Sam decided.

"No! This is Bella's story. If _I _were pregnant, then I would want to be the one to tell you. You wouldn't want it to be told by one of your pack brothers either." Emily shook her head.

Sam laughed. "Fine. But we need to organize a meeting with Bella and Jacob."

"Wait. Why don't we invite Riley as well?" Emily called. "What is he doing now?"

"Probably at a photo shoot!" Sam sneered.

"What?"

"Oh, didn't you know, Emily? He is the new face of a brand I have conveniently forgotten." Sam said derisively.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you are envious." Emily grinned.

"Envious? Don't make me laugh. But fine, I'll ring the Cullens and Bella then. Carlisle should also come with him."

"Hopefully, Bella can finally have the chance to explain herself."

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

I sat down back in the car and took out one of my books. I could as well study while waiting for Jacob and Sam. To my big surprise, I was even able to concentrate and jumped in shock when someone rapped at my window.

When I looked at my watch, I saw that I had already been here half an hour. Trying to smile, I opened the door. "Hello Sam."

"Bella." Sam said in his typical deep 'leader's' voice.

"I need to talk to Jacob. Urgently." I said and to my horror noticed that my voice was wobbling a bit.

Sam, however, cut to the chase. "We saw you at the doctor's."

My heart plummeted past my belly button and further. "What?" I stammered.

"Yes, Bella, we know everything."

"We know that you are pregnant." Emily's voice came from the shadows. I hadn't even known she was here as well.

"Well-"

"We need you to talk to Jacob." Sam almost ordered and I nodded weakly. "Jacob will be here in fifteen minutes – school usually ends at 4 pm."

"And while we're waiting you can tell us YOUR story, from YOUR point of view." Emily smiled. "I've already heard Jacob's explanation, but there seems to be something missing."

"Okay."

"Riley and Carlisle will be here too – in case Jacob doesn't believe you. They won't be far, but far enough that Jake doesn't smell them." Sam informed me.

"You let Riley and Carlisle pass the border?" I was surprised.

"Yes, just for this time." Sam said curtly. "Now, we'll listen to YOUR story."

I cleared my throat. "This is how it all began."

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

15 minutes later

"I told you!" Emily said triumphantly. "You cannot break an imprint's bond. Not while you are alive at least."

"Jacob is suffering too." Sam informed me. "Put him out of his misery."

"Excuse me please." I was indignant. "I am the one who is suffering from his loss AND pregnancy. I should be the one you should feel sorry of."

Emily laughed, but Sam looked stern. "You have Riley and Angela to comfort you."

"Wha-?"

"Don't deny it, Bella. I can smell him on your clothes. But hey, I understand NOW. You are ONLY friends."

Would Jacob react differently? My heart beat faster when I saw him, drawing nearer and nearer.  
He arrived on his motorbike, watching us intently. "What's the matter, Sam?" he growled out. Sam only nodded and motioned towards the house.

In grim silence, Sam and Jacob walked into Jacob's living room, Emily and I behind him. I felt strange and tired.

"Jacob, let me tell you about everything. The only part that is true is that Riley kissed me when we were on top of the mountain. I didn't know what I was doing, Jacob. I didn't know he had been bitten by a prisma at that time and I thought he was going to kill me. What choice did I have? I only hoped to prolong my life a bit further. But apart from that, I had no idea what I was doing." I explained.

Jacob crossed his arms and still glared at me.

"This kiss didn't mean anything. Neither to me, nor to Riley." I said evenly. "Edward only read Riley's mind – of course – and he thought he'd use it to his advantage."

Jacob didn't move a muscle.

"You know that Edward is still in love with me – everyone does. And he wanted to break us up – that's why he told you, but he didn't tell you the truth, he made it seem much more dramatic just to break us up."

Jacob uncrossed his arms, but still looked forbidding.

"Jake, I love you." I said softly. "And apart from that – you can't break an imprint's connection – ask Sam and Emily, they know the legends best."

Jake's surprised gaze flickered towards Sam.

"I read the legends myself, Jacob." Sam said importantly. "And it's true."

Jacob looked at me and gave a small smile. "Bella… you know I love you too." he said softly. "These past weeks were agony for me."

"For me too." I said curtly. I wouldn't make it _too _easy for him. "Let's talk about the so-called love-letter though. I never wrote it and Riley never read it. Edward faked my handwriting and had so-called proof."

Jacob hung his head in shame. "I'm so sorry, so so sorry. Actually, I _knew _it couldn't be true, but I was so hurt. The handwriting really looked like yours and at that moment, I just crumbled. I remembered the time you had chosen Edward over me and then all the grief and hurt just hurtled towards me."

I nodded. "I can totally understand you." Surprisingly, I did. I hadn't made it too easy for him – no wonder we weren't secure enough to trust each other.

"But I'm still mad at you. If it weren't for the Cullens, I would still be unprotected. Not all of the prismas are gone." I said sternly.

"My Bella." Jake shook his head and smiled. Even Sam let a smile grace his face. "You don't think we would really leave you unprotected? You are an imprint after all. Every single night, a wolf patrolled your house – and inevitably ran into a Cullen – and sometimes it was my duty to patrol."

I saw red!

"And you didn't come to me? You just left me there alone – not even letting me explain?" I stormed.

"There was nothing to be said – at least until Quil saw you two together, so I was in the picture." Jake explained.

"Nah, he was just there to comfort me."

"I know now. And I'm sorry for everything I've done." Jake really looked devastated and it broke my heart to see him in such a state.

However, I had my principles.

"I need some time to think." I said quietly.

"I understand." Jake slumped even further on the couch.

_THAT _was my Jake. Caring, understanding and well – MY imprint.

"Carlisle and Riley are coming for a visit. Now, I think. And they really need to talk to you." I picked up my bag and hitched it over my shoulder. They would explain further details about Edward's lies. "Good-bye, Jacob."

Jake got up so fast I only saw a brown blur. "Take care, my Bella. Remember, I love you and I trust you. I'll never make such a stupid mistake again. In the future – should anything like that happen – I will talk to you about that first. And I will give you a chance to explain yourself. Oh and of course I'm happier now I know that the imprint's bond can't be broken."

I almost giggled at that.

Jake and I hugged and when I walked out of the door, Carlisle and Riley walked in. Both of them nodded at me and Riley winked at me. Typical.

When I drove home, I was still in some kind of shock, but as soon as I arrived in front of my room, I fell down crying, letting my tears pour out. I didn't know, if it was relief, sadness or my stupid pregnancy-hormones – I only knew I felt miles better afterwards.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Riley: "He is devastated."

I: "I know."

"He wants you back."

"I know."

"He loves you."

"I know."

"He will never make these mistakes again."

"I know."

"And everyone deserves a second chance."

"I know."

"Will you stop saying I know?" Riley enquired.

"Yes, I will. But will you please stop telling me things about Jacob I already know?" I said testily.

"But why don't you make up with him if you already know?"

"Because I need some time."

"He was influenced by Edward. Which is fatal as you very well know. Edward has the gift of dazzling people, people believing him." Riley said urgently.

"Yes, it is fatal. I can't tell you how many times Edward dazzled ME." I growled. Oh, how well I remembered.

"Now go and make up with him."

"Give me a week, Riley."

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

"Riley, wake up!" I shook my husband's hand.

"What is it, Bella?" Riley's voice was sleepy and he rolled over to get a better look at me.

"I'm in pain. In terrible pain." I moaned, clutching my stomach.

"Oh Bella!" Riley looked alarmed. "Do you think the baby-?"

"Yes, it's on its way. Call a doctor!"

"A doctor?" Riley fumbled for his keys and ran out of the bedroom.

"NO, do not drive. CALL a doctor! It's faster." I yelled, as the contractions got stronger and more painful. "Hurry up!"

**A/N: Liked it? Didn't like it? Don't worry, everything will be fine – and it's still a Bella / Jacob story. ****Reviews pls – THANK YOU.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in Chapter 14:

"_Riley, wake up!" I shook my husband's hand._

"_What is it, Bella?" Riley's voice was sleepy and he rolled over to get a better look at me._

"_I'm in pain. In terrible pain." I moaned, clutching my stomach._

"_Oh Bella!" Riley looked alarmed. "Do you think the baby-?"_

"_Yes, it's on its way. Call a doctor!"_

"_A doctor?" Riley fumbled for his keys and ran out of the bedroom._

"_NO, do not drive. CALL a doctor! It's faster." I yelled, as the contractions got stronger and more painful. "Hurry up!"_

On with the story

Riley hurried into my bedroom, his face white and alarmed.

"Bella?" It sounded from far away.

I didn't answer. That surely wasn't Riley's voice.

"Bella?" more frantic now.

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I wasn't in Riley's bedroom at all. I was in my OWN bedroom, in Charlie's house.  
And it wasn't Riley calling me, but Charlie. It was just a strange dream. But there was one thing that wasn't a dream.  
The pain.

It was still there, worse than ever.

"Bella, I heard you screaming." Charlie said urgently. "What happened?"

"I'm in pain." I moaned. "My stomach hurts."

Quick as a flash, he grabbed the car keys. I only watched him in surprise. "Bella, come on. We need to go to the hospital."  
He threw me a coat and helped me out of bed.

I got in the car without complaining and we drove to the hospital in silence. Of course, I knew what it meant and Charlie obviously did too. I was going to miscarry.

Carlisle was on duty tonight I registered vaguely. I was still shocked and afraid.

"Very good you're here, Dr. Cullen. It's an emergency." I heard Charlie's voice, which yanked me back to the present. "Uhm… well, Bella, you explain." He didn't meet my eyes.

Carlisle smiled gently at me and steered me into room number 2. "If you would wait outside, please, Mr. Swan."

I took a deep breath. This was not easy.

"I think I'm going to miscarry." I swallowed.

I thanked my lucky stars that Carlisle was a vampire. Without me really noticing, he strapped me to the ultra-scan and looked at my baby intently. I watched his face anxiously.

"You are not going to miscarry, Bella. Everything is fine." He assured me, a slight smile gracing his perfect lips.

Carlisle gave me a progesterone-injection. "This will help you to keep the baby. You've had too much stress in the past time. Try to relax – I know it's not easy – living in the supernatural world." he twinkled at me. "Just lie low for a while, put your feet up and just relax."

I nodded and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Carlisle. I was so scared; I was going to lose it. That would have been awful."

"I understand." Carlisle nodded. "You will need to take these tablets twice a day. This is also progesterone. It will help you to keep the baby – and please stop worrying. Everything will be fine."

I nodded and then I couldn't help myself. I hugged him and cried on his icy shoulder.

Stupid pregnancy hormones.

I noticed the pain subsiding. It was a relief to know that the baby was still there and that the pain was lessening. When Carlisle ushered me out of the door he nodded at Charlie.

"Everything is fine – you are still going to be grandfather. However, Bella needs to relax. Feet up on the couch, watching television all day long and eating pizza." Carlisle twinkled at me.

"But Carlisle – I cannot relax – the finals are coming up." I stuttered.

"Your body needs to relax, your mind is still allowed to work." Carlisle smiled at me. "Maybe Alice could come over and study with you – you lying on the couch of course."

"Oh, that would be lovely. Thank you." I smiled. Alice was a good tutor and I enjoyed having her around.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

The first to arrive at my bedside or rather my couch side were Riley and Angela. "That sucks." Riley exclaimed, sticking out his bottom lip."

"What do you mean? I think it sounds fantastic, lying low all day, watching TV and eating tons." Angela smiled. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Actually I'm fine and the pain is gone now. Luckily, everything is still all right. Charlie – my dad – is frantic of course. He keeps checking every 20 minutes on me and orders so much pizza to feed an army." I grinned. "Hey, Ange… want one?"

"Yes, please." Angela took a slice. "What about you, Riley?"

"Uhm… no thank you, I … don't really like pizza." if Riley could have blushed he would have right now.

"Now." Angela went all business like. "I brought you all the materials from English. You just need to learn them now." She sighed. "It's really hard, studying for the finals."

"Yes, definitely." Riley agreed. "So glad they're over for me."

Angela smiled at him. She gave a radiant, rather beautiful smile and I wondered if she was interested in Riley. Really interested. More than a friend.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" I wondered out loud and almost got up, but Riley pushed me back down gently.

"You will stay in bed all day, princess." he gave me a wink and strolled towards the door. Not two seconds later, Alice arrived in our living room, smiling and carrying boxes of sweets and fruit.

"Bella, Carlisle told me everything. Of course, I'll help you study. Oh, hi Angela, you can study with us if you like." Alice was her usual, hyper self, beaming at everyone.

"Thank you, Alice." I smiled at her. "By the way, what about Edward? Where is he?" Some months ago his name had sent butterflies through my stomach, this time it was red hot anger. How dare he interfere in my life!

"He is still in Denali, though it is difficult to get hold of him. He is very upset." Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hey, don't worry, he will get over it."

"So, when are we going to start with our study-session? Now?"

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Edward POV:

The love of my life left me. As easy as that.

Scratch that.

Okay, I left the love of my life; told her to move on – and that's what she did. Too bad for me, my fault.

No.

The love of my life chose my enemy over me. Classic.

And so true.

I sighed, putting the pen down and massaging my temples. Vampires rarely suffered from headaches; right now, however, I did.

Irina quietly walked into the room, even for a vampire.

"Are you still trying to write a story?" she asked lightly.

"Well – "I hesitated. "I'm trying to write my life-story."

"Which is a tragic one. Edward, life goes on. Even though the _human _left you, your life goes on. If you come to look at it – what is she really? Where would she be in fifty years? Dead or an old woman." She shook her head dramatically. "Look for someone who is more similar to you. For example another vampire."

I sighed. It wasn't that easy. Besides, no one in the supernatural world held my interest. I only wanted my Bella.

"What's so special about her anyway?" Irina continued. "She is plain and boring."

I smiled in remembrance. Yeah, Bella used to think the same way about her. How very wrong she had been. Almost every single male was immediately entranced by her. How handy I could read their thoughts. How _jealous _I had become.

"You are quite mistaken my dear Irina." I spoke up. "She is beautiful from the inside and outside. Apart from that, she is my soul mate."

"She can't be! She is not a vampire." Tanya shook her head. She had arrived without me noticing, which is strange as I normally smell others before anyone else does and their thoughts are louder the nearer they come.

"But – I could change her." I said my eyes suddenly hopeful. This could work. Bella might still be in love with that werewolf, but he wouldn't take her back when she was a vampire. Besides, she wanted to be changed anyway. When we were together at least.

"I don't know." Irina said doubtfully. "Didn't you say the werewolf imprinted on her?"

"Who cares? _I_ don't. Irina, don't you see? She wanted to become one of us anyway." I told her.

"Please – that must have been ages ago." Tanya shook her head. "If you are really stuck to this idea, go ask Alice. She can see the future and the possible outcome."

That I did.

Little did I know that the conversation would not be going the way I wanted it.

She finally picked it up on the third ring, which was strange for her.

"Hello?" her chirpy little voice asked warily.  
Too bad, I couldn't read thoughts through telephones.

"Alice, it's me, Edward."

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Bella POV:

Alice looked at the phone as if it had bitten her. "What do you want?" she almost snarled. Right now, she looked more like a vampire, more inhuman than ever.

I recoiled slightly – into the arms of another vampire.

"Steady there." Riley grinned at me.

"That was Riley." Alice's voice was icy. "Besides, it is none of _your _business anyway."

Ugh. I knew who that was; it could only be Edward.

"Is it Edward?" I asked Riley as quietly as I could. Riley had supernatural hearing and could definitely identify the voice on the phone.

Riley nodded warily and pulled me closer towards his chest.

"I will _not _look into the future for you." Alice said acidly.

I was so glad, Angela had left two minutes ago or Alice couldn't have talked that freely.

"WHAT are your plans, Edward?" she seemed stunned, terrified and appalled at the same time.

"NO. You cannot do that. I won't allow it and –" Alice gasped.

"When do you finally see sense? What about Tanya – you've always liked her. You've told me and Jasper picked up your mood when you met her the first time." Alice smirked a bit. "Go on – I'm sure, you'll have a great time. Besides, I saw you too together."

She put down the phone and laughed her beautiful bell-like laugh. "Edward is going on a date with Tanya tonight."

I was stunned – and relieved. "Did you really see them together?"

"Actually, I did – I stumbled over their future together and they are very happy." Alice shook her head. "However, he still seems hung up with you."

"Well – what do you expect?" I rolled my eyes. That was _so _Edward.

"I expect I need to go hunting." Alice answered, getting up fluidly. "So do you." She gestured at the fruit. "EAT!"

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Jacob POV:

Riley smiled at Bella, stretching his lips over his white teeth. "Did you like my present?" he asked her.

"Very much." Bella smiled adoringly up at him. "I've never been further away than to the borders of the U.S."

"Poor Bella." Riley gave her a long kiss. Then he gestured the palm trees, the sand and the open endless sea. "This is from me for you."

"But Riley…" Bella shook her head. "I'm in love with Jacob – I don't love you."

"That's fine by me." Riley answered.  
Smirking, he locked eyes with me. His eyes were blue.

Blue.

Blue.

Blue.

I woke up, shaking and shivering. A bad dream? Not necessarily. It turned out very well in the end and I knew one thing – my love for Bella never died. I couldn't live without her. Time to say sorry and make up. Time to call Emily for help.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 15:

Jacob POV:

_Riley smiled at Bella, stretching his lips over his white teeth. "Did you like my present?" he asked her. _

"_Very much." Bella smiled adoringly up at him. "I've never been further away than to the borders of the U.S."_

"_Poor Bella." Riley gave her a long kiss. Then he gestured the palm trees, the sand and the open endless sea. "This is from me for you." _

"_But Riley…" Bella shook her head. "I'm in love with Jacob – I don't love you."_

"_That's fine by me." Riley answered.  
Smirking, he locked eyes with me. His eyes were blue._

_Blue._

_Blue._

_Blue._

_I woke up, shaking and shivering. A bad dream? Not necessarily. It turned out very well in the end and I knew one thing – my love for Bella never died. I couldn't live without her. Time to say sorry and make up. Time to call Emily for help._

On with the story:

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Bella POV:

My 14th week. I felt healthy, strong and happy, although my finals were due in a week. Alice and Angela had helped me prepare and I was confident that at least I wouldn't fail. Apart from that, however, the sickness had finally subsided and I felt more secure with my new body.

There were times I even dreamed of the baby. Sometimes it was a girl and sometimes a boy. Once, I even dreamed there were twins. Renee, my mother, even dreamed that I had triplets. Oh joy.

After my breakfast, I remembered that I had made an appointment with Angela and Alice – we were supposed to meet up at Angela's for a spot of last minute studying. When I looked at my watch, I saw I was late.

Sighing, I dialled Alice's number to inform her of my lateness. Knowing Alice, she would already know anyway. Alice picked it up on the first ring.

"I know you are late, Bella. You don't need to be a psychic to know." Alice sounded as if she were laughing.

Of course, she knew I would be late – Alice and her psychic-powers.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I guess I overslept." I apologized. "I will be with you in 15 minutes."

"No, you won't." Alice giggled.

"Excuse me?"

"You will NOT be with us in 15 minutes." Alice repeated.

"What do you mean? Have you seen something I don't know about?" I guessed.

"Exactly." Alice said. "And when you find out about it, don't hurry – we will meet up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Hey, not fair! What will I find out about?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Don't want to spoil it. You will open the front door and find out everything in – exactly 30 seconds. And Bella, please TAKE YOUR TIME." Alice clarified – and hung up.

Now, I was not only curious, but also dying to know what was going on, so I did Alice's vision justice. I cautiously opened the front door and saw-

the most beautiful basket ever. It was filled with jars of various yummy things including chocolate mousse, two books, make-up, hair products, shower gels and perfume, a romantic comedy dvd, jewellery and a HUGE bouquet of my favourite flowers. I gasped. Someone had put many thoughts into it. These were exactly the things I would love to get.

Then I saw the attached card – and on the cover, there was a big grey wolf. At that moment, I knew exactly who had delivered the basket. It could only have been one person.

Jacob.

Suddenly feeling faint, my knees shaking, I sat down and read his letter. A love letter and an apology in one. An apology that warmed and softened my heart and a love letter that mirrored my exact feelings for Jacob – and we had one thing in common – we knew these feelings were not going to leave.

I dithered. Meet up with Alice and Angela and make Jacob wait or reply immediately? At exactly that moment, the telephone rang.  
"Bella, what do you think you are doing?" Alice's chirpy voice chided, "Ring him! NOW!"

"Okay." I conceded laughing and hung up.

The harder task was ringing Jacob. For some reason, my fingers were shaking when I dialled his number. To my great surprise – before I could even gather my thoughts – Jacob picked up after the first ring.

"Bella, I'm so glad you called!" Jacob said his warm voice saturated with relief. "Did you like my present?"

"Very much." I smiled, to my horror noticing tears welling up in my eyes.

"Can we meet up? Please, Bella, I don't want to lose you. It's so horrible without you." Jacob said quietly, and I noticed the grief in his voice. If I didn't love him as much, I wouldn't bother.

"Yes, Jake. Let's meet up and go for a walk at the beach."

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

"It's fine, Jake." I said for the umpteenth time. "I forgive you."

"I will never ever do that again." Jacob said seriously.

"Neither will I." I promised. 

Jacob and I laughed simultaneously. "We've got something in common there." he looked deeply into my eyes and there was a pause; as though in slow motion, our lips finally touched and then we kissed like there was no tomorrow.

I savoured the feeling of his lips – they were like velvet soft and warm, and I suddenly noticed how much I had actually missed him. I pressed myself nearer towards him and slung my arms around him. Jacob responded by hugging me even tighter towards his torso.

After what seemed like a lifetime, we finally broke apart, though still looking into each other's eyes. Neither could tear their gaze away from the other.

"Ahhhh." Jacob sighed happily and took my hand, interlacing our fingers and I smiled up happily at him.

"Bella, there is something I need to know." Jacob looked at me seriously and continued. "When we were running, Sam had some thoughts about you. He and Emily had seen you at the doctor's, and he seemed to have seen something he didn't want the others – and most importantly me – to see and therefore he shielded his thoughts about you. It meant that whenever he thought about you at the doctor's, he thought about something else – like having sex with Emily."

Jacob grimaced and I burst out laughing. Poor Sam.

"What is it, Bella? Why is Sam hiding this particular thought from me?" Jacob asked.

I knew what it was and I made a mental note to thank Sam. "Okay Jacob. Since we forgive each other and everything is fine now, there is something you need to know." I took a deep breath. Now was the right time to tell him about my pregnancy and my – or rather our – baby.

Jacob waited and waited. "Well?" he urged me.

"Look, it isn't easy to tell you." I sighed. Yeah, chicken out, Bella.

"But you are my imprint, Bella. Nothing can happen to you, now that our bond is even stronger." Jacob hugged me tightly. "You can tell me everything – I'll be there for you. Bella… do you have an illness?"

I managed a small smile at his assumption. "No, Jacob, I'm not ill. Well – do you remember the times we had – well – sex?"

"Oh yes." Jacob grinned. "I remember them very well."

"And we didn't use any protection." I said in a quiet voice and waited a heartbeat for Jacob to comprehend this.

"What? You mean – ? You mean you are pregnant?" he asked and to my dismay, his face was unreadable.

"Yes." I said even more quietly.

Jacob didn't answer and his face remained impassive.

"Say something, Jacob. Anything." I begged quietly.

Slowly, very slowly a smile spread over Jacob's face. _His _smile, not Sam's. "Bella – this is just –awesome! Great news! We're going to be a family." Excitedly, he grabbed my face and kissed me fervently.

I had expected everything, but not this and I was quite as overwhelmed as he was. Laughing uncontrollably, we fell into the soft sand and continued kissing.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

"How far are you?" he asked me, twirling a strand of hair between his fingers.

"In my fourteenth week." I answered. "4th month for you men."

"Bugger. We have to wait _ages." _Jacob smiled at me. "Do you know what it's going to be?"

"No, we still have to wait for a couple of weeks but so far the doctor said the baby is fine." I answered him and received another sunny smile from my personal sun.

"Really? Well, I'm happy to hear that. Now, let's go and tell Billy." Jacob stood up so fast I only saw a blur. He held out his hand and expected me to take it.

"Err, tell Billy?"

"Yes. He will be delighted." Jacob looked at me challengingly.

"Aww come on, Jake, not so fast."

"Look, the sun is setting and I know for a fact that Billy is making home-made pizza. You are welcome to join us."

When I still looked hesitant, he picked me up and carried me to his place with ease. "Aww Jacob." I groaned when I was in his arms. "You are naughty."

"You wouldn't want me any other way." Jacob smirked.

"That's true."  
Faster than usual, we arrived at Billy's.

Jacob probably heard my frantic heart beating loudly against my ribcage. We walked towards the door and Billy was indeed in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"Hello Bella." Billy smiled at me. "I haven't seen you for ages."

My face heated up and I managed a shy smile. "Well – yes. Good to see you too, Billy."

"Charlie is coming for dinner as well." Billy informed me. "I've invited him."

"Oh good." I didn't know what else to say so I looked at Jacob.

Big mistake.

"Oh, dad, we've got some great news." Jacob announced proudly and his face was glowing.

"Really?" Billy asked excitedly.

"Yes. Dad, you are going to be grandfather."

Billy turned around, his face as unreadable as Jacobs had been. Must be running in the family. "WHAT? You mean, Bella is pregnant?"

"Yes, I'm in my fourteenth week!" I answered.

"But that's wonderful!" Billy beamed. He wheeled himself towards us and hugged us both tightly. "I can't believe it. Does Charlie already know?"

"Yes, he does."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Billy asked indignantly.

"Because I've only just told Jacob – we had an argument – and I wanted to tell him before I told you." I explained gently.

"Understandable. Wow – grandfather." Billy chuckled. "I wonder what it's going to be."

"We don't know yet. We still have to wait a couple of weeks." Jacob answered for me. "At least the baby is healthy – that's what the doctor told us."

"Told me, you mean." I grinned up at him.

"Well – yes." Jacob murmured. "Hey, wanna see my new room? I redecorated everything."

"Sure." Hand in hand, Jacob and I walked towards his room and I noticed that there wasn't anything different.

"Jake – "I started, but Jacob cut me off with a kiss. He gently lay me down on his bed and we kissed and cuddled for about half an hour until Billy called our names.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

_Dear Alice,  
Thank you for your advice.  
Jacob and I are together again *smile*__.  
I'm staying over at Jacob's,  
so you needn't worry, in case  
you saw my future disappear.  
See you and Angela tomorrow then.  
xoxo, Bella_

I was in front of the mirror in the Black's bathroom, brushing my hair and my teeth when another 'beep' announced the arrival of Alice's reply. Wow, she was fast – even for a vampire.

**Dear Bella,  
I'm glad to hear that –  
and so is Rosalie.  
****Tomorrow, we will have our last  
repetition lesson, as  
we have already finished with  
everything.  
Fine by you?  
When do you want to meet up?  
Love, Alice**

Jacob walked out of the shower. If he had noticed me drooling at the sight of his wet naked body, he didn't show it.

"I'm really happy to have you back." he said and gave me a heart-warming smile.

"Me too." I gave him a quick peck on his lips.

_Dear Alice,  
THX. It is fine, yes.  
Hm, what about 10 a.m.?  
xoxo Bella_

Jacob and I were in bed, cuddling and kissing when my mobile phone displayed another new message.

"I'm sorry for that, Jake, but we still have to study for the finals." I explained.

"Yeah, no problem. Who is it from?"

"Alice."

Jacob winced, but didn't say anything.

Lucky him.

**WHAT?  
Don't you want to sleep in?  
I mean, you are staying at Jacob's  
after weeks of deprivation.  
Let's say eleven**** at my place, because  
I can see that you can't come before then.  
*smile*  
See you tomorrow,  
Alice.**

"She is right you know." Jacob had probably read the message over my shoulder. "You won't get up too early."

"I won't?" I asked, grinning, playing with a strand of my hair.

"Nope. I don't have to patrol this night – so I'm free to spend it with you." Jacob hugged me towards his hot chest. I was so glad I was only wearing a tank top and hotpants or otherwise I would just have melted. Literally.

"Fab." I answered. Sam had probably let him off.

"We can stay in bed all morning."

"No, we can't. I have to meet up with them at eleven – we have to study for our finals."

"Ugh, Bella, I know, I was just pulling your leg. Now, do you want to go to sleep or do … something else? Like making out?"

"Ah, I'm tired." I faked a yawn. "Let's go to sleep."

Jacob's disappointment was clearly on his face. "Well – okay then." His mouth was pulling downwards.

To my dismay, I burst out laughing.

"Jacob, I was just pulling your leg!" I giggled. "You don't have to ask me twice – do I want to sleep or make out with you? Well – what a question."

At that, Jacob laughed out loud and pulled my face towards him. "Ah, Bella… I love you so much."

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

I hope you liked it. Please review… I'll update soon…


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in Chapter 16:

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

"_Ah, I'm tired." I faked a yawn. "Let's go to sleep."_

_Jacob's disappointment was clearly on his face. "Well – okay then." His mouth was pulling downwards._

_To my dismay, I burst out laughing._

"_Jacob, I was just pulling your leg!" I giggled. "You don't have to ask me twice – do I want to sleep or make out with you? Well – what a question."_

_At that, Jacob laughed out loud and pulled my face towards him. "Ah, Bella… I love you so much."_

On with the story:

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Week 20

Yay! My finals are over! Thank god.  
Yay! I was halfway through my pregnancy. Thank god.  
Yay! Jacob and I are together again. Thank god.

I didn't even fail – much to my surprise – I even had very good marks, probably thanks to my intensive studying with Alice and Angela.

We were sitting in the cafeteria still in the after-glow of our graduation.

"I _knew _you didn't fail and you didn't believe me." Alice pouted. Or rather, she meant, she _saw _it, but since Angela was with us, Alice couldn't speak quite that clearly.

"Well – "I hesitated. "I didn't quite believe it myself."

Alice laughed out loud. "Too right you didn't. Hey, we should celebrate our graduation." Alice's eyes lit up at the prospect of a good party and to my dismay, Angela joined in.

"Great idea. Where?" she asked enthusiastically.

"My place, of course." Alice answered and looked at Angela as if she were crazy. "There is enough room for everyone. I'm going to install disco lights, flowers, drinks and food, decoration, music…" she ticked off her fingers.

"Are we going to invite our whole year? Hey, I'll help you." Angela offered.

"No, pleeeease, it's fine." Alice grinned at her.

"You can't do everything on your own." Angela protested.

"No, really, Angela, don't you worry. You can come afterwards, when everything is done." Alice explained. Of course, Alice could do everything on her own – and even faster than with Angela – she was a vampire after all.

I sighed to myself. I was really glad not to be a vampire.

Hit with a sudden nagging question, I turned to Alice. "Can Jacob come too?"

"Jacob? And with him the whole pack?" Alice asked angrily.

Angela giggled. "Pack? That's a hilarious way to describe his group of friends, Alice."

"No, just Jacob." I said in order to calm her, but Alice thought otherwise.

"No, Jacob is not allowed coming here – and neither are his _friends_." she said acidly.

I sighed. "Please? You know he is my im-…-boyfriend."

"You know _why _we can't allow him to come. And it's just one party. Surely, you can live without him for an _evening_?" Alice asked imploringly.

"Well fine." I gave up. I knew, Alice wouldn't change her mind, treaty or no treaty. However, I was sure about one thing – I would miss my imprint immensely.

"Let's go shopping for the party!" Alice suggested. I groaned and rolled my eyes. Alice and shopping – two things you just couldn't separate.

"We haven't even invited our guests yet." I pointed out.

"Let me take care of that." Alice winked. "And the party is next Saturday."

Already? How was she going to convince everyone to come at such a short notice?  
What a stupid question. To put it quite simply, she was _Alice_, just Alice.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

"Where _were _you, Bella?" Jacob asked after our 3-minute-hello-kiss, eyeing my shopping bags warily.

"Shopping." I answered the obvious. "Alice bullied me into going shopping with her and Angela."

"Ah. What did you buy?" He took my shopping bags in one hand and put his other arm around my shoulders, leading me inside the house.

"Clothes, which Alice picked out for me. And clothes for the graduation party." I had to tell him eventually anyway.

"Graduation party?" Jacob's brows furrowed. He was clueless – oh no, I had to explain everything.

"Well, you see, Alice is throwing a graduation party and… she decided, we all needed outfits. A party-pregnancy outfit for me." I told him, but Jacob didn't answer. "Uhm… well, I wanted to invite you, but Alice didn't want to… well, you know because of the treaty." I fidgeted, my hands sweaty, when I took off my jacket.

"Do you know how dangerous it's going to be, Bella?" Jacob asked seriously, taking my hand. "You are carrying my baby and you are going to a vampire party?"

"They are not going to hurt me. Besides, my whole year is going to be there and everyone is human." I smiled up at him.

"Even worse." Jacob shook his head, worry written all over his face.

"Look, Jacob, no Cullen has ever hurt me. I mean, no Cullen who is currently in Forks." I conceded. "And Carlisle will be there as well. Surely, you trust Carlisle at least?"

"I'm going to ask the psycho if we can come too." Jacob said through gritted teeth.

"You won't have any luck with that. Besides, her name is Alice." I rolled my eyes. Don't he dare insult my friend again.

"I sometimes tend to forget that." Jacob smiled warmly at me and all my anger at him was forgotten.  
I smiled back. How I wished he could really convince Alice… I would have loved to have him there with me.

"Apropos of nothing – I've got a surprise for you!" Jacob announced proudly.

"Really?" My eyes lit up. I loved surprises – good ones at least. "What is it?"

"It wouldn't really be a surprise if I told you." Jacob towed me into the kitchen. "Close your eyes!"

"Why?" I asked, as stubborn as ever.

"Close your eyes, Bella." Jacob tenderly kissed each of my eyelids and I couldn't help but obey and closed them.

I heard some rustling and the scraping of plates and cutlery. Ah, Jacob had cooked something for me – how cute. That was going to be interesting – Billy Black was known to be a good cook.

"You can open your eyes now!" Jacob called from the end of the kitchen.

Half-amused, half-excited, I opened my eyes.

And stared. And stared. And stared.

On the table, there was a black lump. Huge. At first, I couldn't identify exactly what it was supposed to be.  
Ah, it was on a silver platter. Oh no. A cake?  
I peered at it more closely.

It was burnt to the point of it being no more than coal and there was no form identifiable. A castle? A house? A hole? A normal cake? Guglhupf?

Jacob was still watching me, anticipation written all over his face.

"Uhm… is that your surprise?" I fought hard to suppress a smile.

"Yes…" Jake grinned.

"Well – and what are we supposed to do with it? Use it as coal for the next bonfire?" I asked, hiding my mirth.

"Yes, that was my plan." Jacob said seriously.

I stared in bewilderment.

Was this thing not meant to be a cake then? Was it really meant to be for the next bonfire?

I peered at the thing again – and it looked as much of a cake as it did before. A very burnt cake, though.

"Well, okay. Thanks, I guess. When is the next bonfire?" I asked, looking back at Jacob who was doubling over from laughing.

"What?" I asked, grinning myself.

Jacob had tears in his eyes from laughing so much. "You should have seen the look on your face. Come here, Bella." he folded me tightly into his arms and kissed me tenderly.

"I admit, this was my first try and as you can see – it turned out to be ash." Jacob grinned. "But I didn't give up. Billy helped me with the second cake – and it turned out very well. Or rather, a bit better than this stuff."

I playfully punched him on his arm. "Oh Jake." I smiled.

Jake grinned again and opened the cupboard, taking out a golden-brown cake, which smelled faintly of vanilla. It looked edible, to be fair, it even looked delicious.

"Wow, Jake." I gestured at the cake. "It looks delicious."

"Yeah, well, Billy helped with it the second time. I told him I wanted to surprise you and when I burnt the first one, Billy felt sorry for me and assisted me." Jacob admitted.

"That's really nice." I said, touched. I felt tears well up in my eyes, but quickly swallowed them back. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

Jake handed me a piece and pointed at the pile of ash on the kitchen table. "I guess, I need to remind Sam that we should have another bonfire soon."

I laughed and gave him a kiss. "Your cake tastes delicious, thank you for the surprise."

"Yeah, it's better than the coal, right?" Jacob smirked.

"Yes, you had me there. I admit, I was quite disappointed at first – I really believed that the ash was the surprise." I giggled.

"Bella, you are my imprint! I would never disappoint you like that – or any other way." Jacob said seriously. And I believed him – one hundred percent.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Edward POV:

My book was almost finished – thanks to my vampire memory and vampire speed.

I stretched my arms and looked at the time. Tanya and Irina wouldn't be back until 5 o clock, so I could go hunting since I was in desperate need of a snack. I got up fluidly in one swift moment and was at the door in another.  
A big forest was directly next to our house, perfect for going hunting for just a little snack.

I growled inhumanly as I gave way to my instincts. I loved just using my instincts, tasting the still warm blood in my mouth, letting it fill me and warm me up, and making me stronger in the process.

I didn't even need to run more than five minutes when I smelled the promise of blood.

Elk. Perfect.

I followed the slightly appalling smell of elk, getting nearer and nearer, when I noticed that something was off.  
A wonderful, sensuous fragrance tickled my nose – definitely human. I couldn't identify or name the exact fragrances, but it was so appealing that the vampire saliva began pooling in my mouth. Delicious.

'Stay focused.' I told myself. 'There is a herd of elks waiting.'

Although – I just couldn't. My instincts were stronger than my mind and I followed the warm aroma.

_La tua cantante – her blood sings for you. __  
_Alice had once shown me a vision of Aro explaining Bella's fragrance to me and the Volturi-guard. How she had come to this strange vision was beyond me. Why would I ever consider joining the Volturi? How come they knew of Bella anyway?  
Then again, Alice's visions had been faulty before.

However, this blood wasn't only singing for me, it was screaming for me. Screaming to be drunk. Bella's blood was nothing, nothing compared to this aroma. It almost made me light-headed.

'Keep a clear head, Edward. Carlisle would be very disappointed.' I reminded myself sharply. But it was as if my legs were carrying me on their own towards the source of the smell.

Two girls – no older than Bella – were walking in the deepest parts of the forest. Why, was beyond me. I inhaled deeply, feeling the poison collect in my mouth. How could I leave them when it was just so wonderful? It would go against nature. I inched nearer towards the left woman. No doubt, I'd have to kill both of them.

Would Tanya and Irina notice?

'I'll just take a shower afterwards and no one would be any the wiser.' I thought longingly.

I thought of the rest of the Cullens. Would Alice see this in her vision? Would she tell everyone? Would she tell _Bella_? I couldn't bear to think about it. I almost had my back turned when the wind changed direction and their smell hit me with full force.  
Without thinking about the consequences, I stepped out of the shadows. "Good afternoon." I said in a pleasant voice. Ugh. Since when did I like to play with my food? Well, if I have to do it, I'll do it properly.

The two girls turned around and their eyes glazed over, they both blushed simultaneously and I heard their hearts beating faster. My charm still seemed to work – and I hated myself for it.

"Good… good afternoon." the less appealing, but still mouth-watering aroma answered shyly, her look of admiration only barely concealed.

"What are you doing here alone in the forest? It's not safe here." I told them, my thirst now almost unbearable.

"We got lost.," the other girl told me. "We were hiking and didn't find our way back. Luckily, we didn't meet any bears."

"What a pity." I said and began circling my prey. "I've already told you, there are other things out there than bears. More dangerous."

"Oh really?" the first girl answered, and I sensed some distrust coming from her.

In half a second, I reached my delicate aroma and was standing directly in front of her, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sometimes, they just don't seem to be dangerous, while they are more dangerous than any other being." I whispered.

Both of the girls looked at me with wide, terrified eyes.

'What is he?' the one in front of me thought.

"The horror stories and legends are true – vampires exist. And I'm one of them." I said quietly.

They screamed and started running, but I was blocking their way in a mere second. "Don't even try to get away – you will not win – not against a thirsty vampire."

And I sank my teeth into them, tasting the rare, warm human blood.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

A/N: Reviews please :)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 17:

Edward POV:

_Both of the girls looked at me with wide, terrified eyes._

'_What is he?' the one in front of me thought._

"_The horror stories and legends are true – vampires exist. And I'm one of them." I said quietly._

_They screamed and started running, but I was blocking their way in a mere second. "Don't even try to get away – you will not win – not against a thirsty vampire."_

_And I sank my teeth into them, tasting the rare, warm human blood._

On with the story:

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Bella POV:

Sam looked at us with worry creasing his forehead. "I'm sorry, we haven't finished our job."  
The pack exchanged incredulous glances. "How can this be? I thought we cleaned the area of that filth." Paul growled.  
"I knew we hadn't caught everyone." Sam shook his head. "And I told you that before, Paul."

Jacob pulled me closer to his incredibly hot body and I immediately relaxed. Who cared about stupid prismas when I had Jacob?

"How many are there left?" Jacob asked.  
"We caught a trail of two." Sam narrowed his eyes. "They aren't very powerful, though, only good at hiding."

"I remember when we were hunting the prismas, there was a trail, but we lost it." Jared explained. "So we knew the threat of the prismas would continue somewhere in this world. Although we never dreamed that they would come back here."

"It IS strange." Leah said. "They know that a pack of wolves and a coven of leeches are protecting the area." I curled my hand into a fist, at her words and it took me every ounce of strength not to hurl a comment back at her. How dare she call them leeches! Not even Jacob used the offensive tone anymore.

"Are they creating more prismas?" Seth asked, a hint of disgust colouring his tone.

"It doesn't look like that. They just don't want to be caught." Sam said seriously.

"Are we in danger? Maybe we should inform Carlisle and the rest of the lee… vampires." Paul said with a smirk in my direction.

"It would be best to tell them as well. Especially Carlisle and Riley." Sam said thoughtfully.

"What do they want and why are they still here?" Paul shook his head.

"They have a goal." Sam said seriously. "There is no other way, but to start patrolling again. I'll inform you about the schedules." He sank down on the couch, looking worn, older and paler.  
"That's all. You are dismissed." he waved his hand, not looking at any of us.

Emily was by his side, before Jacob and I were out of the door.

"You needn't be worried." Jacob informed me as soon as we were in the car. "Besides, you shouldn't have too much stress anyway."

"I know, but still. I'm not really worried… you are all protecting the area just fine, but I'm… I guess, it's just my pregnancy hormones playing wild." I sighed. I felt quite down lately and it didn't help that Jacob would be away most of the time, guarding us from the prismas.

"Are you fine? Do you have any pain?" he asked concernedly.

"No, it's okay. Let's go for a walk." I suggested and looked up at the slowly brightening sky. It was one of the few rare sunny days in Forks and we had to soak up as much sun as possible since it wouldn't last long anyway.

"Perfect idea. Let's do it – before it starts raining again. Tonight." Jacob grinned.

"It's supposed to rain tonight?" I asked, disbelief colouring my voice. "I thought it had rained enough for the past few days."

Jacob laughed loudly and the whole car vibrated. "Oh Bella. _You _will probably never get used to our weather."

"Thanks a lot Jacob." I grinned at him. "How _charming_. But you are probably right, I'll never really get used to it raining buckets every day."

Suddenly, Jacob frowned. "Bella, do you want to leave? Move away from Forks?"

"I'm pregnant." I reminded him. "At the moment, it is not possible for me to move anywhere."

"I know _that_. But later – in the future?"

Our conversation had taken a sudden turn. At first, it was light and joking and now serious and heavy. Jacob and I had never really talked about our future.  
"Uhm… that's a good question, but maybe in ten years or so." I turned to look at Jacob, my sun, my everything. "Jacob, you know that I would never go anywhere without you? YOU are my home. My home is, wherever YOU are."

Jacob looked at me with wide eyes and I could feel the relief and happiness radiating from him. He parked near the beach and cut the engine.

"Are you serious?" he asked in a husky voice, his dark eyes, full of love.

"Yes, I am. If you want to stay here, I'll stay here too. And if you want to move away sometime in the future, I'll go with you. Even if you wanted to go to… Antarctica." I wrinkled my nose.

Jacob barked out a laugh. "Naw, that would be an ideal hiding place for vampires."

Of course, now I remembered that. I looked sheepishly at him.

"Bella, you are crazy." He took my face and both hands and kissed me lovingly at first and then it became more passionate and passionate until I had to gasp for breath.  
Of course, Jacob didn't seem to be out of breath – he and his werewolf genes.

He looked lovingly at me. "And I can say something in return. YOU are where MY home is. At the moment, I need to stay here to protect the tribe. But imprints are the most important to us wolves and when you want to leave in the future, I'll come with you. You know that I can't live without you? It causes my pain – physical pain – even to be away from you."

"Oh Jacob." I had tears in my eyes. "Thank you."

He looked deeply into my eyes, slowly moved his scorching rough hand up to my face, and hesitantly wiped away my tears with his thumb.  
Then he pressed his lips softly to my nose.

As quick as a flash – before I could even respond – he was out of the car and opened the car door at my side.  
"Bella…" he kneeled down in front of me and pulled out a ring from his pocket. Was he really going to do what I thought?

Seemed to be that way. He was looking seriously at me, trembling slightly, unsure of my reaction. "I know this is a little early, but we've known each other for a long time and I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. Even when you were together with the wrong guy, I still fought for you, because my love was always pure and serious. When I imprinted on you, my life suddenly had a different meaning. You. I promise I will respect and love you until the end of my days. Will you marry me?"

What a beautiful speech.

Jacob was still kneeling, shaking a bit from embarrassment probably and looked at me insecurely.  
"If you don't want to now, it's fine." the disappointment was clear in his voice.

"Jacob, thank you for asking. And yes, I will marry you." I said smiling.

Jacob looked up again, his eyes sparkling. "Bella, thank you." He put the ring on my finger. "It belonged to my mother."  
The ring was beautiful. It was silver with a mini diamond wolf. To my immense surprise, it fitted me perfectly.

"Nice." Jacob grinned appreciatively.

"Yeah, now we just have to tell Charlie and Renee… and Billy of course." I sighed, but Jacob laughed.

"Do you think Charlie is going to shoot me?"

I laughed with him. "Probably not. But I'm warning you – it won't be easy to tell them."

He hugged me tightly and then I felt it.

The baby.

It was kicking.

A strange feeling surged through me - unconditional love, tenderness and protection.

"Jacob." I said with wide eyes. "The baby is kicking me."

Jacob looked at me excitedly. "Wow. Can I feel it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Since when do you need to ask?"

He put is hot big hand on my stomach – and the baby stopped. "I can't feel anything." he said frowning.

"Well, when you put your hand there, it stopped kicking." I said red in the face. "Sorry."

"Not your fault." Jacob kissed the top of my head.  
"Now, let's go for a walk, Mrs. Soon-To-Be Black."

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Edward POV:

I ran back to the house at a leisurely pace, feeling ashamed and embarrassed, but oddly satisfied. For the past decades, I usually had a bit of a dry throat even after hunting, thanks to our vegetarian diet. Now, I felt full and my throat was absolutely fine, not even the merest hint of a scratchy dryness.

I sighed quietly when I opened the door.

Nevertheless, I still felt ashamed of me. Alice had probably seen it and told Carlisle – all of the Cullens would be very disappointed.

Everyone can slip once or twice I tried to comfort myself.  
I just hoped that Tanya wouldn't find out. When I thought of her, I felt tenderness and a strange desire to see her as soon as possible. How odd…

But first I had to take a shower – remove the smell and evidences of the humans. When I stepped into the bathroom, I automatically looked into the mirror.

And stopped dead.

My eyes were red.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Cullens POV:

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked, seeing the white terrified face of his sometimes-girlfriend, sometimes-wife.

"It's Edward." Alice said, shaking her head.

"Is he alright?" Esme asked worriedly, her mother-instincts breaking through.

Alice gave a hollow laugh. "Fine? I dare say, he is more than fine."

"So what is it?" Emmett asked curiously.

Alice sighed. Should she tell them?

"He went hunting." she said quietly, although aware that everyone could understand her. "And I drank human blood!"

Silence.

Startled silence.

"He drank human blood?" Carlisle's voice was hoarse.

"Yes. He went to hunt elks, but he got sidetracked. The blood appealed to him so strongly that he couldn't resist." Alice tried to explain.

"Oh no. That's not the way we raised him." Carlisle had his face in his hands.

"I thought that Bella's blood appealed to him strongly?" Riley asked confused. "Can there be more than one human blood that sings for you?"

"No, there can't." Carlisle said through his hands. "It meant that there must have been a different blood that sang to him stronger then. Bella's blood was probably just an infatuation." he shook his face disgusted when the telephone rang.

"You have to pick it up, Carlisle." Esme said shakily. "I am in no condition to answer – it's probably Edward."

"Hello Edward." Carlisle asked in his low attractive voice, disappointment colouring his tone.

However, it wasn't Edward, it was Sam and Carlisle straightened up at once, his expression business-like.

Sam: No, this is Sam Uley.

Carlisle: Good afternoon, Sam.

Sam: Good afternoon, Carlisle. We've just had a pack meeting and we need to inform you that there are still two more loose prismas. We came across their trails.

Carlisle: Oh, that's bad news. Are they creating more of their kind?

Sam: It doesn't look like that – they are good at hiding.

Carlisle: Are you calling us because you need help?

Sam: We would very much appreciate it. Maybe you can track them down.

Carlisle: You know that it's dangerous for vampires alone? That they can charm us?

Sam: These aren't very powerful ones, they are just good at fleeing and hiding. I doubt you have any problems. Besides, you have Riley with you.

Carlisle: You are right, Sam. We'll see what we can do. Are you patrolling?

Sam: Yes. We take it in turns. Thank you for your help.

Carlisle: Thank YOU for informing us. We'll call you as soon as we know more.

Carlisle put down the receiver and Alice looked at him with wide eyes. "Prismas? On top of Edward hunting humans?" she shook her head. "I'm getting a headache."

In an instant, Jasper was by her side, comforting her and soothing her with his powers.

"Since when can vampires get headaches?" Riley asked curiously.

"Never really. Only Alice and her visions." Esme explained.

"Let's go and look for the prismas." Carlisle announced. "Are you going to come with us, Alice?"

Alice just nodded weakly.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Bella POV:

"How are we going to explain to Charlie that we are engaged?" I wondered dully.  
Jacob and I had already broken the news to Billy first, who had seemed ecstatic. I doubted that it would be that easy with Charlie or even worse Renee.

"Oh no oh no oh no." I panicked. "Charlie is not gonna like it. At all."

"At least you are not marrying Edward, but me." Jacob soothed me.

"You are right, but you know that my parents don't believe in marriage? Maybe because theirs didn't work, or maybe because they don't want me to make the same mistake. I have no idea." I explained.

"We should take it slowly then." Jacob suggested.

"We need to tell him TODAY, or Billy is going to. You _heard _him." I said sourly. "He was on the verge of calling Charlie."

Jacob said nothing and we arrived at Charlie's house. I was in nervous jitters, whereas Jacob seemed calm enough.

"Good evening, Charlie." Jacob said pleasantly and I groaned. Charlie had arrived at the same time, still wearing his uniform and carrying his _gun_.

"Hi dad." I said warily.

"Hello kids." Charlie said.

"We've got some news." Jacob announced proudly.  
I hoped the ground would swallow me whole, but of course no such luck. Instead, I carefully looked at the house and the peeling paint.

"Yes?" Charlie asked and I was glad I couldn't see his expression.  
Strong embarrassment was the only feeling I felt right now. Could Jacob hurry up please?

"I proposed to Bella and she said yes. We are engaged now." Jacob said in a clear voice.

Oh no.

I didn't dare look at anyone – my face was probably as red as a tomato now.

"You – you are getting married?" Charlie asked in a strangled voice and at once, my head whipped in his direction.  
To my dismay, he looked at me. I guess, I had to explain then.

"Yes, dad. Jacob asked me today and I said yes." I tried to say as strongly and determinedly as possible.

"Hmm…" was all he said.

"Charlie?" I asked, encouraging him to speak.

"Okay then. At least you are not marrying _Edward_." Charlie shook his head. "But you have to tell Renee." he laughed.

Thought so.  
Renee would be tougher.

"Jacob, let's talk." Charlie said in a business like voice.

I grinned at Jacob and my father. "Ooooh, interesting."

"You are not going to listen, Bella." Jacob said, pushing me into the bathroom.

"Fine." I grumbled.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Week 23

Today was my next ultrasound! I was so excited.  
Last time, we didn't know if it was going to be a girl or a boy, because it only showed us its backside.  
Hopefully, today we would be wiser. I mean, I needed to go shopping for baby-clothes. Or rather, Alice had bullied me into going with her.

Jacob and I were driving to Port Angeles together. He was also excited.

"I'm sure it's going to be a boy." Jacob said confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" I said miffed.

"I just know it; I can feel it in my blood." Jacob smirked.

"Well then. And I can't feel it in my blood." I rolled my eyes.

"Paul also thinks it's going to be a boy." Jacob said.

"Well, if _Paul _says it's a boy, then of course it will be one." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, doesn't the psychic bloodsucker know what it's going to be?" Jacob said a sudden gleam in his eyes.

"No, Alice doesn't, because the baby is half-werewolf, half human. And she can only see the future of vampires and humans." I explained and Jacob sighed. "Well, we'll soon find out anyway."

A/N: I hope you liked it. What do you want it to be? VOTE please -  
**GIRL or BOY**_**?**_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: don't own

That's what happened last chapter:

_"Hey, doesn't the psychic bloodsucker know what it's going to be?" Jacob said a sudden gleam in his eyes._

_"No, Alice doesn't, because the baby is half-werewolf, half human. And she can only see the future of vampires and humans." I explained and Jacob sighed. "Well, we'll soon find out anyway."_

On with the story:

Edward POV:

'Where are their contacts?' I rummaged through the Denali's bathroom, using my improved sight and sense of smell to locate the contacts that would save my life… or rather my well-being.

I panicked. My red eyes were clearly visible and the reason I was so afraid to see Tanya… and the rest of the Denali clan. They were a give-away of the evil deed I had done when I was hunting – drinking human blood. Not only would Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens be disappointed, but I felt even worse when I thought of Tanya. Would she still accept me? Would she still like me? Why did her opinion matter so much?

I heard the door open and if I had a heart it would jump out of my chest. Trying to calm myself, I took deep though unnecessary breaths and locked the bathroom door. I chided myself for acting so helplessly human and sat down on the floor.

"Edward?" I heard Tanya's voice and happiness and warmth flooded my body.

"I will be with you in a second, Tanya." I tried to sound charming and self-confident, but I failed abysmally. Of course, Tanya noticed immediately.

"Are you alright, Edward?" she asked, coming up the stairs.

I felt a strange sense of excitement, not because of my red eyes, but well… probably another reason I couldn't really explain.

"I'm fine." I assured her. Again, my voice was high-pitched and frantic. Sure enough, Tanya heard it too.

"Listen Edward. I know you well enough to know that something is NOT fine. Please tell me." Tanya's voice sounded pleading and it was obvious that she cared for me. It made my next words even harder.

"I can't tell you." I sighed. "I need to leave."

"What? No, Edward, don't leave. We like having you here." she sounded sincere. "Can we at least talk face to face?"

I sighed, trying to be brave. "Fine, Tanya, but I assure you that you don't want me to stay any longer when you see me."

I unlocked the door and my red eyes locked with Tanya's golden ones.

She gasped.

"Edward…" she stammered. "What… what have you done?"

"I was hunting and a smell distracted me – la tua cantante – I just couldn't turn away. I tried everything, I thought of Carlisle, of Bella… of YOU, but nothing worked. I almost had my back turned and then the wind changed direction and the smell hit me full force." I looked down. "I feel dreadful, Tanya, and Alice probably saw the whole situation and the Cullens will be mad at me, especially Carlisle."

I looked up, trying to decipher what Tanya thought. She was a good shield. Of course, she couldn't block me out completely as Bella had done, but she could only let me see the thoughts she wanted me to see.  
To my dismay, all of her thoughts were shielded.

"Edward – why are you worrying? Of course, we aren't mad at you. La tua cantante is a strong threat no one can turn their backs on. I know you aren't evil… oh Edward, don't you worry." Tanya said softly.

I couldn't stand it any longer – the burning desire to be with her. "Really, Tanya?" Our faces were only millimeters apart now and I could see every part of her pale perfect face.

"Yes." she whispered.

And that was it.

Our faces moved forward at the same time, our lips touching immediately and I felt a surge of electricity through my body. I could finally let go and with Tanya I didn't need to be careful – she wasn't human – and Tanya certainly wasn't careful with me. My hands tangled in her hair and I pulled her nearer towards me. With a groan, we sank down on the floor and continued with something that was long overdue.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

Bella POV:

Jacob and I walked into the examination room hand in hand and I was already extremely excited. I hoped, everything was alright with my baby and we wanted to find out what it was going to be. My gut told me it would be a girl, but Jacob thought it would be a boy.

**A/N: Thank you for your votes (girl or boy). I was surprised that it was almost 50/50. However, there were slightly more (but only slightly) votes for – well you'll find out soon…**

"Let's see." the doctor said, smiling at Jacob and me, ushering me forward for the ultrasound.

I lay down and waited for him to be ready – procedure as usual.

"Ahhhh…" the doctor said after a few minutes. "Everything seems alright with your baby."

Jacob and I breathed a loud sigh of relief. "Can we find out what it's going to be?" Jacob asked excitedly. I felt my heart beat faster as well.

"Yes, it's quite easy to see, actually." the doctor smiled. "This is the left leg and that's the right …" but the doctor couldn't finish, because Jacob interrupted him. I didn't need Jacob or the doctor's explanation to see what was as clear as daylight on the screen.

"Yay!" Jacob cried out, grinning triumphantly. "It's going to be a boy! I knew it. Bella, I was right."

"Yes, you were." I gave in. "Actually I thought it was a girl."

"A lot of young mothers think that, even when it's not true. Must be the hormones." the doctor smiled. "Well then, a prescription for vitamins and I'll see you in four weeks, Miss Swan."

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

"Sam." Jacob shouted into the phone on our way to the pharmacy. "It's going to be a boy! I knew it."

Sam answered something and Jacob smiled again. "No, Bella and I will need to decide soon though."

"Yeah, tell me when you find something new." Jacob put down the phone and gave me a long kiss. "You know Bella, I'm happy we are going to have a son."

"I can see that." I laughed, melting into his embrace. "I am too – I mean I wanted to have a girl, but now I'm happy to have a son. We still need a name, though."

"Yeah, that's going to be difficult to decide." Jacob frowned.

"Don't worry – I'll decide and you just go along with it." I said and Jacob and I both laughed.

"Ah Bella, you are my imprint – it probably will come down to that anyway." Jacob conceded.

"Maybe…" I grinned. "Hey, what did Sam want?"

"It's about patrolling, we are still hunting the two prismas, which is a bit difficult, as they can hide their trails and their scent very well. That's why the Cullen's are helping us." Jacob explained and I nodded. When would the threat of either vampires or prismas be finally over?

Jacob opened the door of the pharmacy to me and I walked in, feeling immediately drawn to the hand creams. Jacob had my prescription anyway and he could get the vitamins – which left me free to browse.  
Jacob understood, because he queued up after an elderly lady.

I remembered the last time I was in this pharmacy: I had bought a pregnancy test here. Months ago, I had been scared of the outcome, but now I was extremely happy.

At exactly that moment, I noticed who was standing behind the counter – none other than Igor, the one who had sold me the test that day.

I watched Jacob hand over the prescription to Igor and I looked at the various hand creams decorated at the other end of the room. Hmm, maybe I could do with one.

"I'm afraid we only have a small packet of the vitamins, but I can sell you two small packets for one." I heard Igor say.

"Uhm, that's fine." Jacob answered.

Hmmm, something was off. I felt it and strangely enough I smelled it. It smelled bad – really disgusting – but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. What could that be?

I felt repulsed by whatever and had to look at Igor again. The last time, his English was less than perfect, especially his pronunciation. Now, however, he spoke like an American. No accent, no mistakes. Did he take part in a course? But no, even a course couldn't improve someone's pronunciation that much.

I still pondered for a few moments, when Igor looked directly at me with his strange eyes– and then I knew 1

Igor was one of the missing prismas.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

I stood rooted to the spot, not knowing what to do. Tell Jacob loudly? Try to tell him somehow without Igor noticing? Scream for help? Call Sam? I was at a loss.

Jacob still seemed oblivious. How could he? Even I noticed! And I was human.

To my immense relief, Igor went into the back to get my vitamins, so I quickly went over to Jake.

"It's a you-know-what." I whispered into his ear.

"What? No, Bella, you are seeing things. I would notice. I would SMELL it." Jacob scoffed.

"I'm telling you. _I _smelled it and apart from that, his eyes are a give-away." I said urgently and to my surprise and relief, Jacob believed me.

"Wait outside and let me deal with it!" Jacob ordered quietly.

I didn't need to be told twice.  
I was already at the door, when Igor emerged from the back of the pharmacy. Jacob's eyes widened in recognition when he saw the prisma and without further ado I flung myself out of the door. I only heard a loud howl and saw a large russet coloured wolf bare his teeth.

I hoped, Sam and the other wolves heard Jacob's thoughts and would come to the rescue, but soon.

Fumbling in my bag with shaking fingers, I finally found what I wanted. I walked away from the pharmacy with fast steps, hoping Jacob wouldn't be hurt while dialing a familiar number.

"Hello Bella." a musical voice said and I heard the smile in the voice.

"Hello Riley. We are at the pharmacy in Port Angeles and we encountered a prisma – Jacob is fighting against it at the moment. Could you come and help in case he needs it?"

"We are on our way." Riley said quickly and put down the phone.

Now all I could do was wait and I hated doing it. I hoped Jacob was fine and I hoped the prisma would be taken down. How did that happen? The last time I was there, Igor was still human.

The vampires were first to arrive, Carlisle, Riley and Alice raced towards the pharmacy, not caring in the slightest that they sparkled in the sun. Okay, to their defense – I was the only human in the vicinity.

I was still shivering, either from fear or from cold I couldn't tell.  
All I could hear were screams and clanging, but it didn't help me with my anxiety. To my surprise, however, I could identify all of the voices, even from far away. Riley was swearing, Carlisle was soothing and Alice seemed to be enjoying herself, laughing wildly.

Finally, the door opened and to my relief, the three vampires and my Jacob emerged unharmed, all wearing a broad grin, Riley even looking slightly bored.

"That was easy." Jacob grinned. "Piece of cake."

"Just because you had us." Riley retorted.

"If it helps your ego… oh look, there is the rest of the pack." Jacob motioned with his hand to the left and sure enough, three half-naked men hurried to meet us.

"Awww, have we missed it?" Quil asked, real disappointment colouring his tone.

"I finished it." Jacob announced proudly.

"With our help." Riley added.

Embry turned, looking at me incredulously. "You called everyone? The vamps? It was just one prisma!"

"I was scared for Jacob." I defended myself, but everyone, including the vampires laughed.

"One prisma who isn't very strong." Seth scoffed.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"One down, one to go." Jake said, coming back to the matter at hand. "You know why I'm surprised? It was _Bella_, who recognized it as a prisma – I was clueless at first."

"What?" Embry and Riley asked together, completely thrown.

"Well, I have to admit, I didn't look him into the eyes, but Bella … well, she smelled him." Jacob explained and stunned silence greeted him.

"Smelled?" Carlisle asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alice threw in impatiently. "Bella's senses are better now – her sense of smell and her sight – she saw the three of you approaching earlier than usual and she saw us run. Normally humans wouldn't see us run that fast – they wouldn't even see a blur. But Bella could see us, because I saw her eyes follow our movement."

"Why are my senses better now?" I wondered. Of course, Alice was right, I really felt different. It also shouldn't be normal that I was able to distinguish their voices in the pharmacy.

"I think it's because you are carrying a werewolf-baby and he helps you by sharing some of his powers with you." Alice said.

"How do you know it's a he?" Jacob wondered, but Alice rolled her eyes and tapped her head.

"Maybe, I cannot read thoughts, but expressions. Hey, Bella, time to go shopping for some blue baby clothes." Alice said, smiling broadly at the prospect of going shopping.

Everyone, even Riley, laughed at my bewildered expression.

"Yeah, and we'll get you the vitamins from another pharmacy and have lunch afterwards." Alice waved her hand dismissively and took my arm.

"You bring her back unharmed." Jacob warned her trying to sound nonchalant, but I recognized the threat in it.

"If you insist." and Alice and I walked off into the direction of a shopping Centre.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

"Have you already decided on a name?" Alice asked me, when we were sitting in a café.

"Not really, no. We've only just found out that it's going to be a boy." I answered.

**A/N: Please vote ****and tell me boy's names you'd like. THX **


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in Chapter 19:

"_Isn't it obvious?" Alice threw in impatiently. "Bella's senses are better now – her sense of smell and her sight – she saw the three of you approaching earlier than usual and she saw us run. Normally humans wouldn't see us run that fast – they wouldn't even see a blur. But Bella could see us, because I saw her eyes follow our movement."_

"_Why are my senses better now?" I wondered. Of course, Alice was right, I really felt different. It also shouldn't be normal that I was able to distinguish their voices in the pharmacy._

"_I think it's because you are carrying a werewolf-baby and he helps you by sharing some of his powers with you." Alice said._

…

…

…

"_Have you already decided on a name?" Alice asked me, when we were sitting in a café. _

"_Not really, no. We've only just found out that it's going to be a boy." I answered._

On with the story:

**Week 34**

I felt heavier and heavier – like a whale – and my protruding stomach was blocking my way whenever I worked in the kitchen, cooked dinner or did the washing up. Furthermore, climbing the stairs became increasingly more difficult and any kind of sports was out of the question anyway; my lungs weren't really trained to carry a 6 pounds heavy baby while jogging up mountains.

However, my sense of smell has improved drastically. I could now distinguish between vampires and werewolves, yes; I could even distinguish the smells of my human friends and family. Also my hearing got better and of course my vision.  
Maybe, because I was carrying a werewolf baby and he was sharing some of his powers with me – at least that was Alice's explanation and even Carlisle seemed convinced.

Still, no one had caught the other prisma and I was getting slightly worried. What if the prisma created more prismas and we were back to the "war"? What if the prisma changed my baby, me or my family or friends? What if it wasn't one prisma but more?  
Yesterday, Sam told me, that the prisma was near us, but almost impossible to catch.

I looked over at a little wardrobe – it was filled with light blue romper suits, white baby socks, yellow sweaters, little shoes and blue trousers – a gift from Alice. Whenever I looked at the little clothes, my baby started kicking and I felt all warm and fuzzy thinking about it.

"Bella?" Charlie called from downstairs.

I heaved myself into a sitting position, with lots of puffing and groaning, got up from my bed and slowly walked to the door.

"Yes, dad?" I called out.

"Sam Uley is on the phone." Charlie called back.

Huh? Sam?

I hurried down the stairs and Charlie handed me the phone, wearing his fishing gear.

Sam Uley? He never called me. What did he want? And why didn't Jacob call me?

"Sam Uley?" I asked Charlie, my voice still rough. It seemed to be rougher than usual, at least for the past two weeks.

"Yes." Charlie shrugged. "It seems to be important."

I took the phone, completely nonplussed and heard the front door slam.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella… look, I would never do anything behind Jacob's back, but…" Sam hesitated.

"Yes?"

"But we need your help."

"_MY_help?" I wondered. "What for?"

"Bella, I wouldn't ask you if there was any other chance to catch it, but it seems impossible." Sam said slowly.

"Look, I'm just a human. Surely, I wouldn't be of any help!" I reasoned.

"To the contrary, Bella. You are vital to us. You are carrying a werewolf baby and therefore your senses and everything is enhanced. And trust us, we wouldn't put you or the baby at any risk – we will protect you. You would only have to engage the prisma in a conversation and we would ambush him then."

I considered it. I've always wanted to be of help, but usually I was just a weak human, useless, and even more humiliating – needed to be protected. Now, I could finally be of use…. But I was pregnant, and I wasn't going to risk my baby or anything.

"I'm sorry, Sam." I told him honestly. "I don't think I could handle it."

"You would only need to talk to him – you are human to him, so he wouldn't suspect anything. Then he will be distracted and we can catch him." Sam explained. "And of course, we wouldn't let anything happen to you."

I sighed. "Well, Sam, I have to talk to Jake first." Knowing he would say no.

"Okay then, but remember Bella, you are our only chance, because you look like a human, but have the powers of the supernatural – at the moment at least." Sam said.

"Fine fine, I'll think about it." I promised.

And I did think about it.

**JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB  
JB&&&/JB**

"No, Bella, you won't." Jake said angrily and his hands were trembling.  
We were walking on the beach, holding hands and enjoying each other's company.

"Look, I am the only one who is human but has supernatural powers." I explained.

"Yes, that's true. But you are pregnant – you are carrying MY baby and no way is anyone going to hurt my baby." Jacob spat.

"You and the whole pack would be there; I don't need to fight him or anything – I just need to keep him talking." I rolled my eyes. It really sounded easy and the wolves were nearby, so nothing was going to hurt me.

Jacob gritted his teeth and was about to launch into another tirade, but something stopped him. Seconds later, I heard it too – the paws of wolves coming nearer and nearer.

I was right.

The pack was standing at the edge of the forest, in a v-formation, looking at Jacob directly. Jacob looked questioningly at them, but Sam had already reformed into a human.

"Bella… it's in town." he spoke directly to me, ignoring Jacob completely.

"The prisma?" I answered, my forehead wrinkled in confusion.

"Yes… you've got to engage him in a conversation. You're our only hope. Please." Sam pleaded with me.

"Sure, Sam." I nodded at him.

"No, Bella, no." Jacob yelled. "You can't do that."

"Why not? The whole pack is with me and if you want to, you can come with me – as a human of course." I said.

"No, the prisma would recognize that he is a werewolf… unfortunately, Jacob can't come with you. But we'll be in close proximity to you, so that we can still protect you but that the prisma can't smell us." Sam said urgently.

"No, Sam, she will NOT come with you."

"But she is our only chance."

"I will come with you." I said determined.

"Bella – can't you see what you're doing? Are you completely out of your mind?" Jacob asked angrily.

"No, but I will help you. I hate being useless." I gritted my teeth and I heard Jacob grinding his teeth as well.

"Great, that's settled then." Sam smiled. "Emily is going to take you to the prisma and we will take another route… see you in a few minutes. Oh and you Jacob – come with me."

Jacob struggled with all his might, but couldn't not obey his leader. "Damn." Jacob said. "Bella, you'd better take care of you and your baby."

"I promise, Jake, don't worry." I slung my arms around him and he gave me a passionate kiss. "See you later."

Jacob transformed into the giant russet wolf and followed Sam and the others into the forest when at that exact moment, Emily arrived in her new sports car.

"Come on in, I'm a bit late." she called out of the window.

I took my jacket and followed her into the car. "Wow." I grinned. "Nice car."

"Thank you." Emily steered the car out of La Push and to my dismay, I noticed that her knuckles were white and stiff on the steering wheel.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Well, it's not that easy, is it? I mean, fighting the prismas and you being pregnant." she shook her head. "Sam is crazy."

"It's fine. I can handle it. Besides, I only have to talk to him, not fight him." I assured her and myself mostly.

"Well, you don't have to do this, you know." Emily sighed. "If you are afraid, just don't do it. It's not YOUR job to get rid of the prismas; you are only human."

"Thanks a lot Emily." I laughed. "But still… the wolves are helping us anyway.

Emily said nothing but sighed again.

"We are here." she suddenly called out. It was still in the forest, but there was a little hut further away, I've never seen before."

"Is he here?" I whispered.

"That's what Sam said at least." Emily shrugged. "I know about as much as you do."

"So, what do I have to do? Look for him?" I asked nervously.

"Get out of the car when Sam starts howling, okay? Then try to look for the prisma." Emily recited, looking stricken. "But remember, you don't have to do it."

"I'll keep that in mind." I rolled my eyes good-naturedly.

"Great!" Emily gave a weak smile. "Ah… that must be Sam."

I, too, heard a faint howling and took a deep breath. So that was it. Time to face danger. I got out of the car and waved at Emily.

Emily drove off, slowly and I made my way to the hut. Mind you, it took my ages to get there. One, because it was further away than I thought and two, I was heavily pregnant.

Breathing loudly and gasping for air I finally made it and saw that a beautiful young man was sitting on the porch, bathing in the sunlight. He looked similar to Edward, but his skin wasn't sparkling in the sun. That must be the prisma.

Or wasn't it? If he would only open his eyes, I would know for sure.

I inched nearer and twigs crackled under my feet. The prisma opened his eyes lazily and I was immediately entranced, his beautiful eyes, shimmering in every colour, almost blinded me.

"Hello to you." the prisma said lazily, in an attractive voice.

At the sound of his voice, my baby started kicking furiously. He obviously didn't like prismas either. "Hello." I answered, gritting my teeth in order not to shout out the pain his kicks were causing.

"How come a heavily pregnant woman such as you is hiking all alone?" the prisma asked, raising an eyebrow.

I inched nearer and noticed his smell. It smelled of washing up liquid and bleach… it almost made me gag. Another wolfish power, my baby was sharing with me.

"Actually, I'm lost." I said. "I was hiking – slowly of course – and then I got lost. Don't ask me why."

"That's too bad. Would you like to join me?" he asked, smiling sexily at me. Uh oh. Should I? Or not?

"No thank you, I'll find my way back." I tried to smile as well. This situation was getting more and more dangerous. What had I gotten myself into? What if this was a powerful prisma and could turn another people into prismas just by touching them? And even if this wasn't a powerful prisma and he tried to kiss me? After all, there was nobody near us.

"I'll come with you." the prisma said. "My name is Marc, by the way."

"I'm Bella. Are you from this area?" I asked, in order to keep him talking.

"No – from Seattle actually, but this is my own little cottage." he pointed to the hut. Well – that sounded plausible, even to me.

"Oh… nice." I said lamely.

Marc grinned at me and put on his t-shirt. "Let's go." he said, offering me his arm.

As if.

"I think I can manage." I said coldly.

"Oh." Marc looked sideways and backwards. "Oh."

"What is it?" I asked.

"There are… " he paued. "Wolves coming."

Ah, so he already heard them. I didn't – not yet at least.

I gave a small chuckle. "Oh no – there aren't any wolves in this area."

"There are – trust me." Marc looked panic stricken.

"No, there aren't." I rolled my eyes. I had to distract him from the wolves somehow.

"Well, there were a few wolves who tried to hunt me down for some reason." Marc gave a sinister smile and I shivered. "Why, is still a complete mystery to me, but I was somehow able to flee."

Ah, now I heard the wolves as well – not really a comforting thought as my hearing had improved marginally and they were still miles away.

I nodded, trying to look unbelieving.

"No, really." Marc insisted. "There _are_wolves in Forks. Okay, I must leave now." Marc looked really terrified now.

No! He shouldn't leave. That wasn't the way it was planned! I needed to talk to him longer.

"Why do you have to leave?" I asked timidly.

"Well – because of the wolves." he answered shrewdly.

"And you are just going to leave me here like that – if you say there are real wolves?" I pouted, trying to play the person Sam wanted me to play.

Obviously, I succeeded.

"No, of course, I can't leave you here all alone." the prisma gave in. He was obviously torn between changing me and running away from the wolves.

"In fact…" he walked towards me, leering now. "You would be a better asset, if I could change you…"

Terrified, I looked at him, and I was sure my heart had stopped beating.

"What? What do you mean?" I managed to stammer out.

"I'm not human." he answered, a cruel smile playing his lips. "I'm a prisma – and I'm stronger than humans. The only thing we fear are the wolves. If you join me, we can rule the world."

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. I was doomed. Where _were_the wolves when you needed them?

"In fact… I think I'd rather do it now." Marc pulled me closer to him and I felt nothing. Okay, so he probably had to kiss me or bite me. Oh no. I felt sick at the thought.

Marc leaned in closer and smiled darkly. "Together, we can rule the world, Bella." He leaned in –

and –

I blacked out.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 20:

"_I'm not human." he answered, a cruel smile playing his lips. "I'm a prisma – and I'm stronger than humans. The only thing we fear are the wolves. If you join me, we can rule the world."_

_Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. I was doomed. Where were the wolves when you needed them?_

"_In fact… I think I'd rather do it now." Marc pulled me closer to him and I felt nothing. Okay, so he probably had to kiss me or bite me. Oh no. I felt sick at the thought._

_Marc leaned in closer and smiled darkly. "Together, we can rule the world, Bella." He leaned in – _

_and – _

_I blacked out._

On with the story:

Ugh.

I felt really really bad and my whole body ached, my throat was dry and I felt extreme pain in my abdomen. And that was the main thing that woke me up.

Trembling slightly, I opened my eyes

- and

saw that I was in a white room, lying on a bed with white sheets and noticed with satisfaction that Jacob was next to me, sitting on a chair.

"Jacob…" I said softly. "Where am I?"

"Oh Bella." Jacob jumped up in alarm. "You are awake. Thank goodness." He leaned in and gave me a big kiss. "I was so worried."

"What happened?" I looked around and noticed that I was in a hospital room. But why…? Slowly, I started to remember. Prisma. Forest. Blacked out.

Baby.

"Jacob, where is our baby?" I asked in alarm. My hands went to my stomach and it was… flat… or flatter than before. Oh no oh no oh no. What if something had happened to him? I was only in my 34th week.

Jacob grinned at me – it was NOT the reaction I had expected.

"You are in the La Push hospital, Bella and you had to have a cesarean, because you blacked out and the baby needed to get out. But don't worry, everything went fine." Jake reassured me.

"Oh really… Jake." I broke down in relieved tears. "Where is he now?"

"Don't cry, darling… He is in another room, being examined by a doctor. He is a bit premature, but the doctors told me that it was fine and he was still strong enough." Jacob winked at me. "Werewolf genes. They told me, he was bigger than any other baby born in the 34th week."

"I wonder why…" I grinned through my tears.

Jacob laughed loudly.

I noticed – to my horror and disgust – that I was on a drip. "Ugh." I ground out, and was about to pull the needle out of my arm.

"No. Stop!" Jacob called out. "You can't do that, Bella. There are painkillers in there."

I stopped, pulling out the needle. Well – painkillers – yeah, I desperately needed them. But I tried to pull my thoughts away from drips and needles and painkillers – successfully.

"But hey, what happened with the prisma? The last thing I remember is that he tried to change me." I shuddered, remembering the reason I had blacked out.

Jacob frowned, looking suddenly angry. "I hate Sam – he will pay." he cracked his knuckles menacingly. "To send you out to do such a dangerous task – and you being heavily pregnant. You could have lost our baby. You could have died or you could have been changed into a prisma. What did he think?"

"Okay okay…" I put my hand on his shoulders to calm him. "Nothing happened, right?"

"We were lucky." Jacob said lowly. "You survived and the baby survived too. We reached you in time – but JUST in time. The prisma had already put his dirty mouth onto your arm."

I shuddered and so did Jacob.

"What happened then? Did you get him?"

"Yes. Sam, Jared and Quil went at him and he put up quite an impressive fight, but finally he went down – that's what I heard at least. Meanwhile, Paul and me were taking you as fast as possible to the hospital. It took us three minutes total." Jacob boasted. "I wasn't sure if you could faint during your pregnancy and I was worried for you and the baby."

"Oh Jake." I said softly, fondly, lovingly. "Thank you for saving my and the baby's life. But I would really like to see him. Where is he?"

"I told you – he first has to be examined thoroughly, because he is premature, but hey, he was even able to breathe as soon as he got out. And he was only in his 34th week." Jacob grinned. "Wolf genes."

I laughed. "Oh Jake, I can't wait to see him."

"It won't take long anymore." Jacob assured me and kissed me tenderly.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a nurse, holding a bundle wrapped in white sheets.

Ahhhh, my baby.

Smiling, excitedly, I literally jumped out of bed.

"Not so fast, Miss Swan." the nurse tutted. "You have just had an operation."

I smiled sheepishly and Jacob just chuckled. The nurse walked over to my bed and handed me the little bundle.

"Congratulations." she smiled. "You have a boy, but I'm sure, you already know that."

With trembling hands, I took the bundle and looked into my son's little round face. He was sleeping peacefully and my heart went out to him. Tears welled up in my eyes again and I started crying.

"Why are you crying?" Jacob asked, but he was staring at the baby, entranced as well.

"Just… I'm so happy, Jake, and so relieved…" I stammered through my tears, smiling at my son. His skin was a mixture of Jacob's and mine, so he wasn't totally pale; he wasn't tan either. He had long dark eyelashes and a tuft of black hair which was under a white cap. I was happy to see that he had Jacob's lips.

"He is beautiful." I said softly and Jacob smiled.

"He is… " he agreed. "But he can only be beautiful since you are his mum."

I went deepest red. "Thank you, Jake."

"Oh, I'm serious." Jake smiled and gave me another kiss. "So, how are we going to call him?"

"Ephraim Black." I said confidently.

Jacob looked at me respectfully. "It means a lot to me. Thank you so much, Bella."

"I know." I said quietly. "That's why I chose the name."

**JB&&&/BJ  
JB&&&/BJ  
JB&&&/BJ**

The first few weeks were strenuous, I had to wake up twice in the middle of the night (at 2 o clock and then at 4:30), but finally Ephraim was sleeping through the night. I could finally sleep too and it did wonders to my mood and energy.

Although everyone helped – Jacob, Charlie, Billy, Alice, Carlisle and even my mother when she visited, I often felt tired and drained.

But it did help a lot that I could finally sleep through the night.

A subtle knock on my window tore me from my daydreams. "Alice." I laughed. "Haven't seen you in a while. For like two hours or so?"

"Just wanted to know how my little godson is?" Alice chirped her eyes wide and innocent.

"Oh, _he_ is fine." I smiled. "Don't you care about _me_?"

Alice smirked. "Well – no." she laughed. "Of course. And how are you, Bella?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I rolled my eyes.

"Can I feed him again?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Yes, sure." I smiled at her. "It's time for his next bottle anyway."

"Great." Alice literally flew down the stairs to prepare his bottle. I shook my head, completely amused.

I turned to the mirror to comb my hair when I suddenly saw a beautiful face in the mirror. "Riley." I turned around startled. "How did you get into the house?"

"Alice let me in." Riley answered and embraced me, laughing slightly. "Where is Eph?"

"Alice is feeding him." I rolled my eyes good-naturedly. "Where else can she be when she is in my house?"

Riley laughed. "Alice absolutely adores him. Doesn't it bother Jacob that Alice is so fond of Eph?"

"No, not at all." It had surprised me as well, but as soon as Jacob had seen how well Alice handled his baby, he had backed off. And now – even more surprising – Alice and Jacob got along very well. "He even likes her. Better than the other vampires at least."

Riley laughed, showing his perfect white teeth. He was still eating normal food, not even trying to drink blood. It obviously suited him just fine and I was glad about that.

"The reason I'm here is that Jacob told me that he can't make it – he has to work overtime, so he asked me, if we would like to take you and Eph for a walk?" Riley asked. As soon as Riley had started dating Angela, Jacob had taken a liking to Riley as well.

"Yeah, ok, his car repair shop is going well, then?" I smirked.

Since Dowling's charged about three times the price Jacob charged, everyone went to Jacob's own repair shop – even the people from Forks and Port Angeles. It pleased me that Jacob was so successful, although it reduced the time we could spend together as he also went to school.

"Fine." I grabbed my jacket, prepared to pack my son's bag as well.

"I've already got everything." Alice beamed, burping Eph. There was also a light blue baby bag slung around her shoulders and she looked utterly blissful.

I laughed, relieved. "Thanks Alice."

"No problem. Let's go then, it's beautiful outside and that's unusual for Forks." she grinned. Riley and I joined in laughing.

**JB&&&/BJ  
JB&&&/BJ  
JB&&&/BJ**

I was surprised at how well everything had turned out. Alice, Riley and Carlisle were now also allowed to visit La Push so we decided to stop by at the car repair shop.

Jacob was repairing a black Mercedes and he hat soot on his nose and his clothes were black with oil and dirt.

"Bella!" Jacob called out as soon as he saw us.

He almost ran to me and hugged me. "Ugh, Jake, you're dirty." I wrinkled my nose.

"Who cares?" Jacob laughed, obviously he didn't care at all. Billy had to wash his clothes after all.

"How is my little Eph?" Jake asked in a tender voice, stroking his son's cheek who was sleeping soundly in his pram. Jacob laughed – a booming laugh.

"I wish I could sleep like that." Jake said wistfully.

"Oh but you can." Riley said with a frown. "The vampires are gone and so are the prismas."

"But you never know." Jacob answered darkly.

"Still… you'll know when there is danger. You can patrol during the day and if there is any danger, you can also patrol at night." Alice suggested.

Jacob rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Don't you think that's what we are doing anyway?

If Alice could have blushed, she would have been red by now. "Just a suggestion." she mumbled.

"See you tonight, darling." Jacob said pointedly to me. He gave a tender kiss and Alice a death glare.

"I'll make steak – the French way." I laughed. "The way you like it."

"Oh great. Can't wait." Jake said eagerly.

I gave him a last wave and went on my way with Alice, Eph and Riley.

But there was one thing bothering me… Eph… how could they call him Eph? It's Ephraim.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. This is the second last chapter – I will write chapter 22 as an epilogue… stay tuned.**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: OMG, I'm so sorry! I wrote this chapter AGES ago, but I FORGOT to upload the document in FF! And yesterday, I looked through my account and through my stories, and then I noticed that there was still this chapter missing… Sorry for keeping you waiting. This is the last chapter (epilogue). ENJOY!

Disclaimer: don't own.

That's what happened in chapter 21:

"_See you tonight, darling." Jacob said pointedly to me. He gave a tender kiss and Alice a death glare. _

"_I'll make steak – the French way." I laughed. "The way you like it."_

"_Oh great. Can't wait." Jake said eagerly. _

_I gave him a last wave and went on my way with Alice, Eph and Riley._

_But there was one thing bothering me… Eph… how could they call him Eph? It's Ephraim._

On with the story:

**JB&&&/BJ  
JB&&&/BJ  
JB&&&/BJ**

"You know, I'm so happy, I am allowed to plan his wedding." Alice said. She was being her usual hyper self, jumping up and down on my bed.

I laughed. "If you plan the wedding as perfect as you planned mine, I'm sure, he'll love it."

Alice gnawed nervously on her lips. "I will see to that. It's a pity that you can't come."

"Yeah, but it would be very unhealthy – especially if there are other human blood- drinking vampires."

"Exactly. That's the reason he didn't invite you, although he wanted you to be there." Alice said earnestly.

"Mum?" a small dark haired boy entered the living-room, smiling brightly at Alice. "Can I have some cake, please?"

"Why don't you wait until Daddy and granddad are home?" I asked him good-naturedly.

"But I am hungry NOOOW." he whined.

"Don't worry, it won't be long." I tried to calm him down.  
I had prepared an American cheesecake, because apparently that was Charlie's favourite. However, no one was here yet, except Alice who didn't eat food anyway. I had already laid the table and of course, Ephraim was desperate to eat. He was _so _like Jacob in this respect.

"Oh mum." Ephraim gave me a children's glare and stalked out of the room.

I turned back to Alice, processing what she had just said. "Sooo…Where were we? Now did I get that right? He wanted to invite me? To his _wedding?_"

"Of course, Bella, silly." Alice rolled her eyes and laughed. "Why not? You played a big role in his life."

I, however, didn't laugh; I actually felt close to tears, but swallowed them noisily. I had absolutely no idea, why I wanted to cry, though. It confused me.

"Didn't you say, you've always wanted to go to a vampire-wedding?" Alice asked, wrinkling her perfect forehead. "You can go to Jasper's and mine. We are going to get married next June. AGAIN." Alice grinned. "And I promise you there won't be any human blood drinkers at my wedding."

I nodded weakly and smiled in thanks. "But Alice, back to what you said. WHY did I play such a big role? I mean, I'm just a human girl."

"Oh, Bella. Edward likes you. Why wouldn't he _want_ to have you at his wedding to Tanya?"

"Because I'm his ex. I didn't invite him to my wedding either." I growled out.

"Hey, Bella, hey Eph." Jacob was standing in the doorway, in all his beauty, grinning at me and Eph who was now running into his arms.

"Hey Jake." I said unenthusiastically. Jacob was still sore about the Edward-topic and he and his stupid werewolf hearing had probably listened in on Alice's and my conversation.

"How far are the wedding plans for your bl- uhm brother?" he asked, turning to Alice who pretended not to have heard his sarcastic remark. The members of the pack still didn't want anything to do with vampires, although Alice, Riley and Carlisle were allowed to visit from time to time.

"Going okay." Alice said clearly and smiled. "I gotta go now; Angela invited, Jasper, Riley and me for tea. She baked something , because they have something important to tell us."

"And knowing you and your abilities, you already know." I concluded.

"Sure." Alice flashed me a smile.

Holding a can of soda, Jacob sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders and looked questioningly at Alice. "And what is it?" he asked, now positively intrigued.

"They are getting married." Alice grinned.

My mouth dropped open. "Really? But they are still so young…"

"Yeah." Alice looked from Jacob to me and from me to Jacob with a significant look. "You got married last year." she reminded us.

"Yes, but still… Riley and Angela." Jacob said shaking his head. "She is human and he is… well neither a prisma, nor a human nor a vampire any longer. It can't be healthy."

Alice nodded in understanding. "Yes, we have absolutely no idea what to do, but Carlisle said that if he really loved Angela, he can marry her. Oh and I guess, he is going to tell her everything about our world pretty soon – tomorrow in fact." Alice pulled a face. "I like Angela, I hope, he doesn't scare her away."

"Can't you see that?" Jacob asked with a frown.

"No, not until a decision is being made." Alice took her bag and stood up. "Gotta go and EAT something." she pulled a tortured face.

Jacob looked at her curiously "What are you going to do?"

"I will either hide the food somewhere or I'll eat a bit and then try to vomit it out."

"Ugh, disgusting." little Eph said, who had heard every word.

"I'm sorry, Eph." Alice smiled brilliantly. "One last hug, before I leave?" Alice asked, holding out her arms wide open and Ephraim didn't need to be asked twice. He jumped up and leaped into her arms. "We'll see each other tomorrow." Alice promised him.

"Bye Bella, bye Jacob." Alice said, after putting Ephraim back down on the sofa. "Have fun with your fathers."

With a trilling laugh, Alice ran away.

Jacob laughed wholeheartedly. "She is a bit crazy, isn't she?"

I laughed with him. "She's Alice."

**BJ&&&/JB  
BJ&&&/JB  
BJ&&&/JB**


End file.
